RWBY Lets Watch Death Battle
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens when team RWBY find a mysterious package that was left on their dorm door step, and what will the outcome be after what they watch (i thought of doing this since Screwattack are having their 100th deathbattle, why not let team RWBY enjoy them)
1. The Package

I just wanted to do something for Death battles 100th ep, so why not have team RWBY react to every episode (all but #14), I've decided to set this about the end of season one (Vol 1) set a few days after the fight at the docks, I'll be going though the other seasons in the future chapters.

I love the series, it been watching since Ken vs Terry came out and was the newest episode, I soon began watching every episode all pasted episodes and the newest that have came out

Normal chat for the RWBY girls and for Wiz

 **Bold for Boomstick and the character stats**

 _Italic for character video's_

I am not the owner of RWBY the right falls to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum (rest in peace), as well as any of the character combatants for this series, as well Boomstick and Wiz are members of ScrewAttack.

* * *

It's been a few days after the fight at the docks, things have started to get back to normal, Weiss and Blake have been getting along more, mostly thanks to their young leader pushing them close.

Ruby sighs in relief "finally we have the week off from school"

As the girls walk through the halls to reach their dorm room, they stop when they see a large cube box package sitting on their door step.

"Did we ever order something" Blake says breaking the silence.

"Last time I checked nothing" Yang says

"I haven't gotten any word from my family sending me anything" Weiss answers.

Ruby goes up to the box and picks it up and gives it a shake, causing the others to duck down a bit. "You dolt we don't even know if its a trap" Weiss says as she yanks the box away from Ruby.

Yang grabs the box from Weiss before she could speak out "Yeah but it could be something cool, maybe an awesome reward for kicking some bad guy ass, about time"

Blake then speaks out "I'm sure about that, but we should at least be cautious about it" she says as she leans in close to the box to listen if it's a bomb.

the teams young leader speeds around her sister and grabs the box "Well what are we waiting for let's just open it up" Ruby heads into their dorm room and both her and her team mates see something new in their room. A new large flat screen TV on the wall and a small two person couch with two beanbag seats beside the couch

Yang goes up to the flat screen "We got our own new TV, seems perfect for some game play right rubies"

Weiss "I don't recall ordering anything like this, for father or anyone else"

"Well is does feel a bit creepy, but they do seem nice" Blake says as she sits out a Black bean bag chair.

"Seems great" Ruby set the box down on Weiss's desk and turns back to her team mates "But let's deal with this first"

Before the young leader could slice open the box Blake speaks out "Hold on Ruby" Everyone turns to their team mate.

Blake "I think I should open it" she says as she pulls out her Gambol Shroud blade, Ruby nods and back's away from the box. Blake walks up and quickly cuts the tape up and opens the box wide open. Everyone wait in silence if anything happens, after a good 15 seconds of nothing Ruby goes up to the box and pulls out a large DVD box set with the title **'DEATH BATTLE'** on the sides, it's wrapped up with two paper belts wrapped around them, Ruby snaps the belts and slides out a small DVD case with the same title logo, with the added **'SEASON 1'** at the bottom.

Ruby "Looks like some sort of show series

The rest of the team look at each other, until Yang walks up to her little sister and leans in to see the case she's holding "Well I got to say that is a bad ass looking name"

As the girls look over the DVD case Weiss opens up the box and a small book pamphlet falls out with a small note as well, she kneels down and picks up both items. She calls out her other team mates "Look at theirs there's a note"

All eyes now focused on Weiss, as she reads out the note _"Dear RWBY team this is a gift for you all, from me enjoy"_

"This it, what else is there?" Blake questions at Weiss.

Weiss "There's a small looking book, there're some names

Yang "What do they say?" Yang says as Ruby grabs on to the small book pamphlet.

Ruby "It's a long list i'm guessing of people, Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter, Link vs Cloud, Master Chief vs Doom guy"

Yang leans in and take a look with Ruby "Well there are some pretty bad ass names" Ruby then passes the small book to Blake so she can take a look, as she flips through she finds something interesting.

Blake "There are some rules here"

Weiss "What do they say?"

Blake reads out the rules list to the rest o her team mates " **Rule #1** : Combatants have no prior knowledge of each other unless specified. **Rule #2** : To ensure a fair fight, any specific moral restraints for killing are removed from combatants. All other traits are considered. **Rule #3** : A combatant's maximum personal potential is examined unless specified. Factors unrelated to combatants end the battle. **Rule #4** : Unless specified, all official material related to a character is applied unless found contradictory to the primary source material"

Blake hands over the pamphlet to Weiss "Guessing they need specific rules for these fights, they can't know each other, one of the two is going to be killed, their powers will be fully explained at the end of the battle and the hosts will be using research from whatever source material the relates to the character" Weiss reads out more from the rule's list.

While the girls looked over everything, Ruby breaks the silence "Well at least we have something to enjoy this week break, what do you say?" The young team leader looks at her team members and waits for an answer.

Yang steps up first "I'm in fully'' giving her sister a high five. "Anything doing with fighting has my vote"

Blake "Well I guess it couldn't hurt, we should watch it together"

All eyes were now on the team's ice princess took a few seconds but Weiss finally cracked "Alright fine I'll join in, if it's any good maybe I'll learn something new"

Yang "Alright let's get this thing rolling tomorrow"

Ruby "Awesome, what's first on the list?" Yang grabs on to the box and pulls out the first disk and a small pamphlet guide list and reads the first name "Looks like Boba Fett vs Samus Aran"

Ruby "Great, let's get some things ready for tomorrow to start off our free week, buying up some snacks and drinks"

"Let's decide on seating arrangements tomorrow" Yang says as she lays back on a yellow beanbag and sinks in, in comfort.

* * *

this is the end for now, but not the true ending

As well a special congrats to Screw Attack for their 100th episode, and a thank you for making a great entertaining series.


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

The first battle is on let's get things started for one thing I don't own any one here, no OC's here (yet):

Boba Fett belong in the world of Star wars and it's owned by Disney

Samus Aran belongs in her world in Metroid it's owned by Nintendo

RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth

Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack

As well a special thanks to my beta reader devilnightking100 for making sure I don't miss anything wrong.

please enjoy and R&R

* * *

Its a brand day in the world of Remnant the fresh sun light creeps over the dorm room of team RWBY but are blocked off by the curtain, Weiss, Blake and Yang are still sleeping in their bunk bed all but their young red leader.

everything seems quite unit "GOOOOODDD MORNING TEAM" the young leader busts the door open and yanks the curtains open to let the bright sun lights fill the room up.

The loud outburst makes Weiss to jump in bed and causes her to hit the bottom of Ruby's bed, Blake gets scared and hides under her sheet and squeezes her chest thinking she was about to have a heart attack and Yang panicky punches the air before falling off her bed.

Weiss is the first to respond while rubbing her bruised forehead "What is WRONG with you?"

"Well good morning to you do Weiss" Ruby says while setting own a tray on her work desk, the young leader uses her speed to pick up he fallen sister and pulled Blake's sheets off of her and quickly handing over her breakfast

"Well I thought I should get us some breakfast so we can eat together while enjoying some DEATH BATTLE" Ruby yells out while lifting the season 1 box in the air and while having a big smile on her face with joy.

Yang specks out to her little sister while rubbing the back of her head "Thanks for that sis, just please don't do that again"

"Ever" Blake says angrily while she combs her hair back from that surprise scare, but she gets happy when seeing that Ruby made her a tuna sandwich. Ruby hands over Weiss and Yang's food as well

While Weiss gets ready to change out of her gown, Ruby quickly stops her "come on Weiss this is our free week, we finally have a week of no classes let's just relax in our Pajamas"

"Yeah come on ice princess it's the time to sit back and relax, plus its comfortable" Yang says after eating a pancake slice.

Blake speaks out after taking a drink from a glass of milk "It would be better then having to be formerly dressed"

Weiss though hard on it but the smiles of her friends just cracked her down "fine, let's just get this over with"

Ruby quicky runs to Weiss and hugs her tightly "Aaaahhhhh yeahhhhhh, Weiss this is going to be awesome"

Weiss tries to speck while being crushed by Ruby's hug "Please...let...go..."

Ruby leta go of Weiss and both head off to the small soft and sit on both ends, meanwhile Yang and Blake both sit on their own bean bag seat. Ruby grabs on to the tv remote and takes out the first DVD disk from the box case, she tosses the disk perfectly on to the DVD players tray as Ruby hits the the tray goes in and the it beggings to play.

The girls watch as the title plays out two metals walls covered in blood close in and shut, the title DEATH BATTLE flies in while hovering over a pit of sharp spikes and swinging chains hanging from the ceiling.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle.

The girls were begging to be impressed by what they justed watched, seeing two feared bounty hunts sounded intresting to them. Both Weiss and Blake were curious about each hunters eager to learn about them and their skills, Meanwhile Ruby was excided to hear about each hunters weapons and Yang was excided to see some cool bad ass fighting styles.

the first combatine the girls see is Boba Fett who is weraing a unique looking set of green armor and a cool, unique looking helmet thats sporting a T shaped visor, as well he's wearing a torned up cape and a jetback on his back, lastly they see him holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hands.

 **Boba Fett**

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

The team was impressed by Boba, especially both Ruby and Yang.

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **\- Nearly Indestructible**

 **\- Micro Energy Field**

 **\- Penetrating Radar**

 **\- Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **\- Retractable Drinking Straw**

Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn that is the badass way to do it, just walking it off" Yang said as she was impressed by Boba's abilaty to tank a bomb to the face, meanwhile Ruby, Weiss and Blake were impressed by the armor Boba wears with it having a force field for protection.

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **\- Flame Projector**

 **\- Fibercord Whip**

 **\- Wrist Laser**

 **\- Concussion Missiles**

 **\- Stun Missiles**

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Ruby had stars in her eyes while seeing Boba's Wrist Gauntlets weaponery, Yang was also impressed by all the things stored in them "what i wouldn't give to have a pair of those tock rock with"

Weiss replys "last thing i need is for you to burn up our room to ashes"

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **\- Fires n Short Shots**

 **\- Scope-Outfitted**

 **\- Shoulder Sling**

 **\- Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

As Wiz says that the girls slowly turn to see their young leader hugging tightly on to her folded up Crescent Rose, Ruby relises this and looks at her team "what can't a girl love her weapon as well" as she puts her weapon down to the floor _"they just don't under stand right sweetie"_ she whispers to Crescent Rose and gives it a quick kiss.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too...**

Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and is having second guessing on the two hosts mostly on Boomstick.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **\- Hands-Free**

 **\- Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **\- Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **\- Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **\- Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

Ruby quicly looks at Weiss with a big happy grin on her face "WEISS Weiss please tell me can your family compeny make something like that please please please"

Yang joins in as well "Yeah Weiss i wouldn't mind swaping out bumblebee so i can fly around and kick ass"

Weiss was finally able to pried off Ruby of her and answers out "For now i don't know if we are, even if i did, you two are the last i'd give them too. Although it would come in handy"

Both sisters looked excided and fist bumbed.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Both Blake and Weiss were impressed by Boba being able to hold out against Darth Vader even though they didn't know who that was, but he looks fearce like a black knight of death. But they were also wrorried since Boba had killed politicans that made Weiss worred since she could be a target due to her being the daugher of a rich family and Blake had memories of certian time she helped out simular assassination jobs against highpowered people without even knowing she helped out.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"that is quite the impressive feat at such a young age" Blake says while being impressed by it since she started off helping her fellow faunus at a young age as well.

"Just shows how great his skills are to got up against someone experenced" Weiss said with some pride, as she was impressed as well.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks.

Weiss just facepalmed after hearing that, since who'd dumb enough to fall in three times "One time i can except maybe even two, but three is pretty thin"

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

As the girls watch a small clip of Boba falling into the Sarlacc pit they are horrified by the wall of sharp teeth and multiply long tentecles "Really hoping there arn't any grim like that anywhere" Ruby said, earning three nods from her friend agreeing.

Yang then answers out "I bet he used his sweet pack to blast right out that thing"

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

A small clip plays and hearing the voice of Darth Vader sents chills throuth out team RWBY.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

"Wow Darth is one scary dude" Yang says as she rubs her goosebumped arms

"Yup" was the only thing the girls could agree with.

With that done the girls were impressed by Boba Fett, for being one of the best Bounty Hunters, there are some flaws with him though, like falling into the Sarlacc three times as well as him assassinating politicians

Boba Fett done things more on to the next combative Samus Aran. The team as already impressed with her being a female bounty hunter, even more they were impressed by her cool awesome looking orange and red armor with a green visor set, and her powerful looking arm cannon.

 **Samus Aran**

(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"So she's a human who was imfused with bird DNA, AWESOME" Both Yang and her sister jumped with joy but they were also suprised with Blake joining them.

 **POWER SUIT**

 **\- Shields Entire Body**

 **\- Environmental Protection**

 **\- Easy to Upgrade**

 **\- No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Boomstick's remark did make the girl laugh about it, just imagining tricking someone just to find out you were a 'she' this whole time.

 **ARM CANNON**

 **\- Easy to Upgrade**

 **\- Power Beam**

 **\- Charge Beam**

 **\- Ice Beam**

 **\- Grapple Beam**

 **\- Missiles**

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

Ruby was abit unimpressed by the arm cannon until.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

She soon hat stars in her eyes again, after seeing Samus's arm cannon power and she wasn't alone.

"oooohh man that is awesome it kinda reminds me of my sweet Ember Celica's but that's just too cool looking" Yang says why pretenting to aim and blast with she arm.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles.

The arm cannon was starting to get Ruby's attention more with each feture it had.

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **\- Powerful Electric Charge**

 **\- Temporary Invincibility**

 **\- Extremely Fast**

 **\- Namesake of an Awesome Website**

Weiss and Blake are impressed with the Screw Attck on how powerful it was, almost simular to a Boarbatusk when it attacks. Yang was mostly impressed by how pwerful it was to smash anything in its way.

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **\- 1 Meter Diameter**

 **\- Can Release Bombs**

 **\- Jumping Ability**

 **\- Also Called "Maru Mari"**

 **\- Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Blake was mostly impressed by the Morph ball as well giving her some snecky ideas.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"Hell yeah" Yang drinks up her soda and crushes it, Ruby tosses her another "think there are any faunus that can do that Blake"

"I'm not sure but who knows?" Blakes answers while pouring herself a glass of milk.

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **\- Huge Blast Radius**

 **\- Deals Massive Damage**

 **\- Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **\- Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Yang was impressed by the smart bomb, as well as Ruby both were thinking of thinga thay'd blow up using the smart bomb with.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The girls were kind of grossed out when they saw the Metroid hideous look, like some evil looking jellyfish with teeth.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

Weiss was mad with Boomsticks remake taking it harshly most of the time comments like that don't bother her, most of the time.

The team watch as Samus devilers a cool one liner as her green visor flashes bright green.

 _Samus: Time to go._

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle.**

Ruby quickly pauses the DVD and the team start picking sides "Well this is tough Boba Fett is so cool, but i'm not sure about Samus"

Weiss speaks out "well if i had to pick it would be Samus, she seems pretty skilled"

"I might have to agree with Weiss on this one" Yang answers "eehh feels weird saying that"

Blake specks out next "I'll go for Samus as well"

"Alright then i'll pick the same, GO SAMUS" Ruby yells out as she hits play.

* * *

In outer space the girls see Samus ship coming into frame, out of no where Boba's ship the Slave I flys in and shoots down Samus's ship causing it to fall down from orbit sending down on a near by planet.

Down on the ground Samus has crashed down on a futurisic looking city, she comes out of her ship meanwhile Boba uses his jetback to hover down to the ground where Samus had crashed, both hunts stair eachother off, tensing things up for the RWBY girls until.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, but they fade out almost instantly not even reaching far enough to hit Boba.

Both Weiss and Ruby felt embarressed by it.

Fett counters and lands a few well placed shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air and firing off a missle at Fett, which hits him.

When she lands, Fett hits her with a blaze of fire from his flamethrower. Damaging her up quickly.

She manages to jumps back away out of the flamethrowers ranger and shoots another missle at Boba.

But he flies up using his jet pack before the missle hit him. However, Samus come at him from behind while using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which causes him to crash down on to the ground.

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)

When Samus lands in front of Fett, he shoots missiles at her. But Samus then uses her Morph Ball mode form to escapes by going through a doorway.

Just barly as Boba fires off his anti-vehicle homing missile cuasing much more damage to her, but she manages to escape.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Fett cautiously walks toward the doorway, but unknown to him Samus sneaks right behind him in her Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near by his feet.

The girls felt like this could be it.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health, but his suit tanks most of the blast but his is down low. Fett then sees Samus and fires a missile at her. But she dodges to the side and then uses her Ice Beam to freeze up Boba.

She begins charging up her arm cannon. With the charge at its max and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.

 _Samus: You're mine._

Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank at Boba knocking his head clean from his body in a bloody mess. Soon Boba's head flies back downward and clanks on to the ground.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The RWBY girls were stunned by that winning move, eyes were wide open and jaws hit the floor hard, after a few seconds of silence Yang and Ruby both cheered "WWOOOOHHOOOO Samus won"

"I'm surprised, not that much but that was awesome" Weiss answered

"It sure was" Blake replied, both Ruby and Yang sat back down to see the rest.

(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

The girls were impressed by the results Boba was good but brute force can't win everything. Smart thinking will keep you going.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"It would make more sence it if it's being used up against a vehicle" Weiss adds on.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"That would make more scenes as well" Blake spoke out.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Yang laughed at Boomsticks pun, but for the ready of team RWB they just grunted about it and facepalm, last thing they need is giving Yang more pun ideas.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

A series of punches, flashing purple startle the girls. It stops leaving only a flaming symbol, then a voice sent chills down the girls spins

 _Unknown Voice: Your soul is mine._

"well this should be interesting huh" Ruby says as she grabs the remote.

"go for it sis" Yang cheers at her little sister.

* * *

That the end of the first battle of many and as some of you know this won't be the last we see of these two fights

Hope you enjoyed be sure to favorite or follow to get more battles


	3. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

New chapter, New battle

Akuma belong in the world of Street Fighter and it's owned by Capcom

Shang Tsung belongs in his world in Mortal Kombat it's owned by Warner Bros

RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth

Death Battle belongs to Screw Attack

Side note I'll be posting chapters at random times, mostly to work on other chapters, my goal it to hit double digits then Triple.

Please enjoy and R&R

* * *

After finishing up the first Death Battle episode the girls are ready for another episode, but first they had to take a bathroom break and stock up on some snacks and drinks.

After getting everything all set the teams young leader waits for everyone to be ready.

"I wonder who we're going to see next, that fire symbol did seem pretty awesome" Yang says.

"It was, pretty sure that has to do with whoever is up next" Blake answers Yang.

"Well we're about to see" Ruby says as she grabs the remote and hits 'Play Next'. They watch the Death Battle title apper the same as the lest episode, the RWBY girls are wondering who's next.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

Yang was getting a good feel from this, she is eager to see some fighting action. As well she loved fighting games, playing along side with her sister Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerers vanguard of doom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win... a Death Battle.

"Oh man this is going to be awesome" Yang says with a smile on her face crack from her knockles.

First up is Akuma a tough looking muscular man, who is wearing a sleeveless black gi, with a single piece of regular rope that he uses as a belt, as well he wears Easter style sandles. He has spiky hair that is dark red almost looking like blood with a small piece that is tied in a topknot, his eyes are also a bright glowing red giving him the appearance of an evil demon. Lastly he sports a necklace made of large beads.

His appearance alone give the RWBY girls a chill down their spines and up their body.

"Geez he almost has the look of a grimm" Yang says to break the silence.

"Yeah those red eyes could scare off any grimm" Ruby replies to her sister, as well as earning a nod fron Blake and Weiss.

 **Akuma**

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

While seeing some small clips of Akuma in action, they were impressed but weren't sure about him since he is the villain in the story, as they continue to watch they see the same burning symbol on his back.

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **\- Total Control**

 **\- Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **\- Shinku Hadouken**

 **\- Can be Charged**

 **\- Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken. a powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

The RWBY team were intresed in Akuma's Gou Hadoken.

"sounds as if he's using his own aura to attack with, i don't think anyone has been able to pull off anything similar to that" Blake says with some curiosity.

the rest of her team mated agreed, thinking up what more they could do if they could attack with they aura.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **\- Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **\- "Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **\- Teleport**

 **\- Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.

Yang was feeling like a kid in a candy store, she was looking at all the movies Akuma could do, was was wondering if she could pull some off to kick some ass hard.

The Teleportation ability is what got Blake's eye, since it was similar to her semblance.

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **\- Shinku-Hadouken**

 **\- Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **\- Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **\- Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral*)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Kongo Kokuretsu Zan" Blake was able to say it perfectly in one go her friends were impressed.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

A small clip shows Akuma punching the ground, sending his opponent into the air in a fiery exposition,

 _Announcer: K.O._

This got Yang excised as if she was a young girl watching her first action movie.

 **Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it Holy shit!**

It was no lie Akuma it punch an entire island this caused some jaw to drop among the girl, even making Yang drop her soda can.

"that...is...so... AWESOME" Yang yells out as she jumps into the air "New goal in life punch an island"

Ruby imagine it would be cool seeing Yang doing that but both Weiss and Blake felt worried about that.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve.

The girls laugh sine Wiz ain't wrong Akuma doesn't even have sleeves, but then they see it in action.

Akuma uses his deadly move against Dan Hibiki. The screen turns black as Akuma slides at his opponent, then comes a rapid of punches what glow out a purple flame. Once its over a large percent of Akuma's opponent drops down fast, Dan just lays down unconscious or dead. all while Akuma stands over him his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing a bright red.

The team was impressed by the move there were no word to describe how that looked.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

"Now that's something I'd want to learn, just imagine how many grim I could take out" Yang says in excitement.

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain!**

Wiz: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...

The RWBY team were surprised to hear that Akuma killed his own brother. As the team see a picture of Akuma's symbol drawn on the wall with Gouken's own blood, Yang and Ruby do have their own fights at times when they disagree but they could never kill one another.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint!**

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" both Weiss and Yang yell out since their both sisters (yang being the oldest and Weiss the youngest).

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.

"I would take someone brave enough to dumb enough to do that even if it does mean having ultimate power" Blake says.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

Hearing that Akuma's stamina isn't that good did disappoint the girls, but there have to be risks for being the strongest

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people!**

As the last clip of Akuma plays, his voice still sents chills through their bodies.

 _Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!_

They did have mixed feeling for Akuma, he did seem pretty powerful, Yang was highly impressed but wasn't too keen with his low stamina, Blake and Weiss did his fighting styles interesting but worn't too sure, Ruby was curious about Akuma's energy attacks.

The next fighter appears, he looks like a martial arts master who is wearing a purple eastern robe. He looks extremely old almost like a walking, talking ghost or skeleton with a long white ghostly hair as well ass a long thin mustache and beard. But they also see him or younger and perfectly fit.

 **Shang Tsung**

(*Cues: The Temple (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

The girls were having mixed feeling with Shang since he didn't look all that intimidating like Akuma, they were interested in the his magic and what kind of martial arts fighting style he uses. So they continue to watch.

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **\- Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **\- Fire Damage**

 **\- Swift and Deadly**

 **\- Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"This is quite creepy and scary to have human skulls fling right at you" Weiss says

"True but i would be funny to use them to scare someone, i'd love to see Jaune's face if he's see me doing that" Yang laughed at.

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **\- Teleport Ability**

 **\- Extremely Fast**

 **\- Wide Range**

 **\- Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **\- Sucker Punch!**

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at Boomstick's comment "Oh man i got to use that line some day" Yang says while wiping a tear from laughter.

 **MORPHING**

 **\- Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **\- Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **\- Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

The thought of Shang being able to turn into anyone it make the team nervous just thinking of all the people he could copy creeped them out.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"it better no be that kind of 'Fun'

Yang got a big smiling grin on her face and saw an opening "Whats the matter Weiss bumped out because you cant have any 'fun'" Yang says as she fondles her own breasts, as she does thing blake covers Ruby's eyes

"grrrr WOULD you stop that Yang" Weiss yells out at Yang as she hits her with her own pillow. The girls get back to the show.

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **\- About Three Feet Long**

 **\- Secretly Hidden**

 **\- Of Unknown Make**

 **\- Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Ruby wasn't the impressed with Shung's sword, it looked like just a simple sword, that he doesn't even like use that often, was almost similar to the sword that Jaune carries around.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

Hearing that answers one of the questions the team had since in the clips show casing him he would appear old or young.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

As Ruby was drinking a soda she nearly choked on it, as well as Weiss and Blake who were eating, but Yang spat out her's out in disbelief "WHAT!?" They all yelled out.

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **\- Sustains Youth**

 **\- Restores Energy and Health**

 **\- Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **\- Uses Skills for Morph**

Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.

(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

The girls were in completely shock that Shang Tsung steals the souls of his victims the though of someone like that horrified them, thinking that he was a worst person then Akuma, killing his own brother was one thing but countless souls was more hurtful.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

Out of shock Weiss speaks out "atleast their is someone willing to stop him"

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

As the last clip of Shang plays out the RWBY girls felt like he was mocking them as he points out at them and saying.

 _Shang Tsung: You... will... DIE!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE**

Before the match could start Ruby quickly pauses the DVD and the team start picking sides "both of these guys are the bad guys who should we root for"

Blake speaks out "after hearing all the information i'm picking Akuma, he may have killed his brother, but Shang has stolen countless souls to live so long"

"I'm with Akuma he's tough strong and a good enough fighter that don't uses tricks" Yang responds.

Weiss specks out next "I'm choosing Akuma he is a far better fighter then some trickster"

"Alright then i'll pick the same, lets watch some ass kicking" Ruby hits play.

* * *

(*Cues: The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Akuma walks on the fighting stage, but then Shang Tsung suddenly appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma jumps away to the other side of the battlefield, and prepares to fight his newest opponent.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV*)

Tsung throuws the first move in and shoots a Flaming Skull at Akuma, but he mangages to dodge it by jumping over. He the shoots out two Gohadokens in the air, only to have Tsung blocks both shots. Akuma lands nearby Tsung and attacks his feet, and knocks him to him lose more of his balance. Akuma then hitting by using his hurricane kick. Then he punches him in to the air with a Shoryuken uppercut.

While in the Air, Akuma lands more hits on Tsung, he then finishes his combo hits with a Shinku-Hadouken. Tsung crashes to the ground and Akuma goes up to finish him off, but then Tsung transform into someone else, a known fighter called Scorpion.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Akuma stops right before finishing him off and decides to see if this form is powerful enough to fight against, Tsung gets up to say.

(Shang Tsung) Scorpion: COME HERE!

Shang Tsung throws the Kunai spear at Akuma and drags Akuma over towards him, as he closes him Tsung delivers an uppercut to Akuma, cueing the "Toasty Guy", Dan Forden, to appear in the right corner of the screen.

Dan Forden: TOASTY!

This catches RWBY off guard making both Ruby and Yang to laugh at the surprise and Blake tried to hold back her laugh but she did snicker, while Weiss tried not to laugh at all.

Tsung turns back to his normal self and uses his flaming skulls to keep Akuma in the air as they appear from the ground

Akuma falls behind Tsung and throws him to right of the stage. He then uses his teleportion to get behind Tsung and kicks him, but he manages to block the kick. Akuma fires off a Hadouken, but Tsung uses his Hot Escape to get out of the way. Tsung reappears behind Akuma and slashes him with his sword. He then grabs a hold on Akuma and tries to steal his soul, Tsungs gains some health by draining Akuma's.

"Oh no he might win this" Ruby says while trying to cover her eyes.

Akuma manages to breaks out by using his Hurricane Kick. Tsung trys to do it again, but Akuma catches Tsung off guard by using his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks him in the air.

Akuma teleports over to Tsung as he lands and starts delivering some hits him a Akuma then grabs him and throws him to the other side of the stage. But as Tsung lands on his feet he then transforms into Akuma.

(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral Again*)

The two stand down and prepare for a battle.

The RWBY girls are just waiting to see who makes the first move.

(*Cues: Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV*)

The two Akuma's then jump in the air and both deliver similar attack, as well blocking each others' moves. One of the Akuma knocks the other into the ground by elbowing him. As he land on the ground he tries to finish him off by using the Kongo Kokoretsu Zan. However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu. As the screen returns to normal one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the iconic heaven kanji confirming the kill.

The suspense is tightening the girls up to know who won until. it is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is in fact Shang Tsung, he turns back into his original form, releasing his souls all of the trapped soul he had collected.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The sight of Akuma wining cuased the RWBY girls to cheer out when Blake and Weiss were hugging and jumping with join.

"HOLY SHIT that was AWESOME" Yang yells out.

Weiss answers Yang "That was truly a close call it seemed even more better then with Boba vs Samus"

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)

 **Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

"Lucky thing he didn't get to much to win this thing" Yang said.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

The girls couldn't help but blush at the sight of Liu Kang for being a handsome looking muscular hero, but that soon broke for Ruby when a happy smiling face was placed over his face, causing her to laugh.

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

"Doesn't that remind you guys of someone" Ruby says, it did take a few seconds to relize that she wa talking about Roman, who almost fits Tsung perfectly.

"Ha i guess we're jut too good for him to beat" Yang joked at.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Yang laughed at Boomsticks pun "hahaha yeah get it guys souled out" the girls could only groaned and face plum by that bad pun.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The small clip plays to show who the next combatant, they see it a woman who's wearing a skin tight outfit that is red, blue and has a white stars pattern, she then placed metal bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her head. She had long, smooth looking black hair that passes her shoulders, and has a stern stone face and she stairs at the girls with her beautiful blue eyes.

At the near ending the team hear a female voice speak out.

 _Unknown Voice: Goodnight Sugar_

"Wow she is quite the looker huh guys" Yang says to her friends.

Blakes answers her back "she does seem rather beautiful, I am wondering what she can do"

"She kind of looked a bit like Pyrrha, with most of that outfit" Ruby says while eating up some popcorn.

"That is true" Weiss says as her grabs some popcorn from Ruby's bowl. The young team leader grabs the remote and plays up the next episode.


	4. Rogue vs Wonder Woman

Rouge belongs in the Marvel world and Walt Disney

Wonder Woman belongs in DC Comics and Warner Bros

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

Death Battle is owned by Screw Attack

Heads up warning for some contain that suggestive theme that is sexual.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Super heroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

The girls had a good feeling on this fight since both fighters are female, Both Yang and Ruby did enjoy comics, but unlike them Weiss wasn't much of a fan and Blake did sometime read some graphic novels, but nothing that was about superhero's.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn.**

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue.

 **Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

The girls were also getting a bad feeling from Boomstick, especially Weiss who was the most worried.

Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

The RWBY girls were right about that bad feeling, Weiss just know this was not gonna be a bad time.

Wiz: -to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first runner up fighter is Rogue who is a young female, she wears a green and yellow skin tight suit with a regular small jacket, she has bushy curly brown with a white strike of white hair.

 **Rogue**

(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet )

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"I wonder what kinds of powers Rogue has" Ruby says while grabbing another soda.

Yang answers her "Well it must be something good"

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **\- Activated Through Contact**

 **\- Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

 **\- Temporary Transfer**

 **\- Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **\- Can be Lethal with Prolonged Contact**

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.

"That would be so cool being able to use anyone powers" Ruby said with excitement "Being fast is cool but i won't mind switching with Yang"

"It would be nice to beat up everyone at the same time with your speed sis" Yang agreed with her sister and both high fived each other.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"It would be awesome if I could use all of our powers, I would literally be team RWBY in one" Ruby says with stars in her eyes. Yang had a similar though on getting more strength.

 **MS. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **\- Super Strength**

 **\- Flight at Supersonic Speed**

 **\- Near-Invulnerability**

 **\- Enhanced Reflexes**

 **\- Telepathic Resistance**

 **\- Seventh Sense**

(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could! Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

Before Weiss could spit venomous words at Boomstick Wiz manages to interrupt him mid sentence, before he went too far in his rant.

Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"It would bake sense if she could do that every time she's in battle she would win every time" Blake says getting her friends to agree with her.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

Wiz: What?

After hearing that Weiss nearly choked or spat out her drink, both Ruby and Blake both blushed and Yang just kept on looking feeling it was impressive well tone ass.

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

"She is quite the gal any guy would be lucky to have her to themselves" Yang says.

Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick and Yang: Never mind!**

At the end a small clip shows Rogue and says.

 _Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

After watching Rogue and what she can do the girls were impressed by her, She can gain other peoples powers and memories that could help her out, Yang felt it was a cool power to have and wished she could use it, Blake and Weiss were impressed with her ability to protect her opponents next move with her 7th sense. Ruby was interested on Rouge's powers that she gain from Ms. Marvel.

They did all agree that she didn't get much back story off of her, the last two episode explained the characters well but not much for Rogue. But was was a unique interesting person.

Next up is Wonder Woman who the girls already know what she looked like, after seeing her in the last episode, they to see some new features like her using a golden looking lasso.

 **Wonder Woman**

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

Weiss rubs on to her heads temples for having to hear Boomstick's perverted comments towards women and they body figures.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

"I swear if Boomstick were here..." Weiss says as she face palms at BoomStick's comments.

"Cool your jets Ice Princess its not like boys are stare you down 24/7" Yang says with a smile on her face as she lays back to look at Weiss upside down, this causes her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Causing Weiss to get madder and to make her crush her glass cup enough to creak it.

Blake and Ruby just kept watching while blushing a bit.

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

The team were being impressed by Wonder Woman's, by the way Wiz it talking he makes her sound like some powerful goddess.

"Her outfit does make her look like some stripper, though she wears it well' Yang says.

"There have been some Huntresses who wear reveling outfits I'll let that pass for him" Weiss says as she munches on some popcorn.

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **\- Trained Since Childhood**

 **\- Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **\- Prefers Fists Over Blades**

 **\- The Best of the Amazons**

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman. Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"Yeah some backstory" Ruby cheers out.

Yang was impressed that she's been training since she was a kid, that's something they both can relate to "Starting young was the best, when dad started teaching me how to fight"

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **\- Superhuman Strength**

 **\- Superhuman Durability [Resist all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **\- Magic Resistance**

 **\- Enhanced Healing Factor**

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

"Kinda sounds like be" Yang say as she takes bite out of an apple.

(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)

 **Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **\- Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **\- Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **\- Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.**

Ruby was drooling at the though of having the powers of Hermes, the thought of her going even faster nearly blow her mind, until Weiss closed her mouth while still looking at the episode.

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **\- Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **\- Multi-Lingual**

 **\- Increased Wisdom**

 **\- Superior Empathy**

 **\- Animal Rapport**

 **\- Other Useless Stuff (She must have a lot)**

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"She has quite a lot of powers, thanks to my books I have become some what multi-lingual" Blake says as she keeps on reading Wonder Woman's stats.

 **Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry.**

Ruby was getting excited hearing that, what ever weapon it is, she'll love it.

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **\- Forged by Hephaestus**

 **\- Unbreakable**

 **\- Infinitely Elastic**

 **\- Forces Prisoners to tell the Truth**

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

The team were interested in the lasso, wondering how good it would be to use it on Roman to spill out his criminal secrets, but they were also worries if it did fall into the wrong hands the outcome would be bad, as they keep on watching a small clip shows the Lasso being used.

 _Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

While Yang laughed at the clip "Well he ain't lying" the rest of the team didn't need more puns, though the clip did embarrassed them, Blake was well developed though not as much as Yang, Weiss was mad but mostly jealous and Ruby didn't really care much on her size that much.

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **\- Returns After Each Use**

 **\- Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **\- Can Cut Through Most Substances**

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat.

"Think we should see if Pyrrha can do that with hers" Ruby says.

Weiss answers her "Maybe another time"

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **\- Indestructible**

 **\- Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

 **\- Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and Other Attacks**

 **\- Can Discharge Lightning**

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"Oh man I need a pair of those, they would come in handy for some fights" Yang says while she holds one of her gauntlets.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

 **Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet. Causing the girls to cringe due to the sound as the shield hits.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a cat fight DEATH BATTLE.**

Ruby pauses the video and they all start taking side "Well this is going to be hard both of them are so good" Ruby says.

"Both do sound pretty tough, I'm sticking by Rogue " Yang says as she crushes a empty soda can.

"I would pick Wonder Woman she does posses much more then Rogue in weapons and skills" Weiss votes in.

Blake speaks out next "I going to have to pick Wonder woman she does seem more better suited"

Ruby tries to think on who to pick, but to keep this going she goes with Rogue, she hits play to see who wins.

* * *

(*Cues: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*)

High up in the bright blue sky's Rogue is shown flying. But far in the distance an Invisible Jet descends in background and Wonder Woman flies out or it. She flies in and kicks Rogue in the face, Rogue lands on the ground and dusts herself off while wonder woman speeds in and stops in front of Rouge. Both Super Heroines get ready.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins*)

Wonder Woman is the first to make a move as she throws her tiara at Rogue, it hits her causing her to spill some blood, but Wonder Woman comes from behind and roundhouse kicks her. The kick sends Rogue flying thought the air, Wonder Woman then flies after her and kicking her multiple times before dashing behind her again and delivering a hard punch.

"Geez Rogue's getting her ass kicked so far, hope she can fight against Wonder Woman" Yang says while she eats some chocolate candies.

Wonder Woman pulls out her Lasso of Truth and wraps it around Rogue as she's dazed, she then uses her lasso to slams Rogue on the ground numerous times, she then drags Rogue close to her and uppercuts her into the air. While airborne she dashes around Rouge delivering a flurry of punches.

"Oooohh man, come on Rogue" Ruby says with worry as she munches down handfuls of popcorn.

(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix )

When she punches Rogue in the face however, she touches Rogue's face causing her to absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she then lets goes as she's starting to feel slightly weak. Rogue seizing the opportunity she absorbs more of her powers when she takes off her glove and touches Wonder Woman's leg.

Blake "She taking away some of her powers, this might give her the advantage"

Wonder Woman manages to break free, but Rogue strikes her from behind with a bombardment of punches, she then elbows Wonder Woman in the neck and sends her soaring with a few quick kick combo.

"Yeah that's it Rogue, kick and wreak her ass" Weiss says, even though her team mates heard her they were far too busy watching the battle play out.

Wonder Woman throws out her Lasso of truth again at Rouge, but she grabs on to it, she tugs on it and slams down Wonder Woman to the ground.

"Things are getting epic" Yang says as she crushes her soda can in her hand.

Rogue flies from behind Wonder Woman, but she then quickly gets up to get behind Rogue and attacks by throwing her tiara at Rogue again, this time she manages to block it, propelling it back on at Wonder Woman's, while she's distracted Rogue kicks her in the air then delivers an uppercut. Wonder Woman stops Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is knocked in the air.

(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins again*)

Rogue flies up high into the air, taking a look around at see where Wonder Woman has gone to, just then Wonder Woman come in from behind and delivers a flurry of punches on Rogue,

Rogue manages to block the next punch, she then delivers some of her own punches on to Wonder Woman. She then starts to block most of Rogue's kicks or punches, both start attacking and dodging each other's attacks it all ends when Rogue is dive kicked by Wonder Woman. Both combatants fly down gently to the ground. Wonder Woman dashes towards Rogue with a flying kick, but it is interrupted by Rogue thanks to her seventh sense, she grabs on to Wonder Woman and says

 _Rogue: Good night, sugar!_

She then proceeds to plant a kiss of death in to Wonder Woman's lips, killing her as all her power is drained.

 **K.O.!**

Rogue then strikes a pose as she let's go of Wonder Woman.

* * *

Back with the girls they were pretty shocked and amazed with this fight, as well as embarrassed since Rogue kissed Wonder Woman.

"That..." Weiss says.

"Was..." Then Blake.

Ending with "AWESOME" by Yang and Ruby, Ruby then yells out "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE"

"IT WAS, punch after punch it was amazing" Yang says while hugging she sister.

(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE! ever!**

The girls highly agreed.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

"Even if I disagree with Boomstick's pervert act, he is right that outfit is way to reviling" Weiss says as she sits back and take a drink.

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

Wiz: The winner is Rogue.

* * *

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle

Some 8-bit music plays out on screen it does sound catching and make the RWBY team happy, the girls then see a strange looking world. One the left side a strange looking creature walks in, a red mushroom shape like creature with legs walks into frame, with an angrily look on it face. While on the right side of the screen a green shelled turtle walks in on all fours.

"This looks like its going to suck hard" Yang said annoyed.

Blake questions her "What makes you say that?" She then feels a tapping on her shoulder and seeing Ruby leaning close behind her "Yang's never been much of a fan of old games saying quote on quote "not enough action and thrill" i still like playing them though" Blake agreed since Yang is more of a thrill seeker.


	5. Goomba vs Kooba

both the Goomba and Kooba from Mario and belong to Nintendo

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth

Death Battle is owned by ScrewAttack

This is the last update for now, I'll start working on the next 5 chapters and start posting them next time around at random.

* * *

After a quick break to restock on some snacks and to stretch their legs a bit, Ruby grabs the remote and hits play to start off then next episode.

Yang wasn't really that interested in this battle since both fighters didn't look that cool or bad ass "Might as well get this over with" Yang says while she crushed her soda can and creaks open another one.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

As the intro finishes the girls have their first look at the world of the mushroom kingdom, they see a man wearing a red sweater and hat as well as blue overalls. He's riding some weird but cute looking green dinosaur, the land he's travailing across looks colorful making Ruby remember some of the fairy tales she read as a kid.

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combatant is the Goomba a mushroom with legs and a simple mad look on its face, not as intimidating as the other combatants.

 **Goomba**

(*Cues: Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)

Wiz: The Goombas used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

Hearing this Blake felt a similar feeling to her old self, remembering back when she was with the White Fang as they started to turn to a dangerous path.

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGIES**

 **\- Charges into Opponents**

 **\- Not Very Strong**

 **\- Can "Headbonk" as well**

 **\- Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **\- Useless Fangs**

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just to walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it?, they just walk right up to their opponent" Weiss says sounding disappointed, out of all the grimm out in the world none of them are that mindless "How dumb are these Goomba's"

While chugging on a soda can and letting out a burp Yang speaks out "Told you this would be lame, they don't even have any arms to use"

 **While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm sayin'. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"Not sure what spores are, but they are willing to fight i'll give them that" Ruby says while munching on a candy bar.

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Anility**

 **Cannot be Pierced by spikes or Spines**

 **Also called Kuribo's shoe**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Ruby couldn't hep but laugh at the Goomba shoe, thinking how silly and fun it would be using the shoe to fight of some grimm.

"well at least it knows how to use weaspons to fight with" Blake says as she slurps up some noodles.

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **\- Enables Slow Flight**

 **\- Better Suited for Hovering**

 **\- Easily Clipped**

 **\- Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **\- Baby Killers**

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barely sustained flight.

"So they can fly now, what's next do they shoot lasers out their eyes or something" Yang says joking, thinking about the idea of Goomba's flying around and how ridiculous it sounds

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons!**

"NO it's not" Blake says at the idea of using baby's horrified her and her team mates.

"That's horrible, why would they do that?" Weiss says.

"So now their baby killers just great" Yang says soundly pissed off.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been know to accomplish the impossible.

The girl's watch a small clip of a Goomba playing baseball, seeing things are now getting ridiculous.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **\- Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **\- Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Well then how's it holdin' it?!**

Wiz: Goombas are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it would stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it.**

The RWBY girls just all face palmed at the same time with the though that a Goomba id so dumb it just keeps on walking even off a cliff.

Wiz: After dissecting a ...voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known...

As they watch a Goomba walking aimlessly on a treadmill, the girls were coming to the same though, just as Boomstick says it for them.

 **Boomstick: Goombas are fuckin' morons.**

With the Goomba done there was no doubt that the Goomba is by far the worst and dumbest creature, they didn't have any thoughts.

The next fighter to come out if the Kooba a yellow skinned turtle with a green colored shell

 **Koopa**

(*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme*)

The girls see a larger evil, scary looking turtle with a woman gagged and tired up by rope, the screen then lowers down to show a annoyed and mad looking Kooba being used as a seat for the kidnapped woman.

Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.

 **Boomstick: Awh...**

"Awwww I want to see a ninja turtle that would be so cool" Ruby says while Blake shared her excitement.

Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **\- Enables Slow Flight**

 **\- Decent Aerial Control**

 **\- Easily Clipped**

 **\- Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

 **Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"Well at least the Koopa is a better flyer then the Goomba" Weiss says as she takes a sip from her tea.

Yang answers back "Yeah at least it's better then a walking pizza topping"

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **\- Various Sports**

 **\- Running Banks**

 **\- Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **\- Go-Kart Racing**

 **\- Running Safaris**

 **\- Forming Lame Gangs**

Wiz: Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-kart driving.

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

"Alright at least the Kooba is way better then the Goomba" Yang says

"Yeah they can do so many cool things" Ruby agree's with her sister as she munches on some popcorn.

The girls were getting impressed with the many skills the Kooba has, they started to wonder how good with the Kooba's be, Weiss was thinking how good would as servents to help around the family mansion, Ruby was thinking about Kooba's as weapon welders, Blake was thinking of a Kooba working as a librarian and Yang was imagination a Kooba as a club owner or as a bike mechanic.

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **\- Extremely Durable**

 **\- Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **\- Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **\- Bounces off Walls**

 **\- Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors**

Wiz: Their best offence is also their finest defense, the Koopa shell, made of a tough steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

"Sounds tough but i bet i can smash it up with one good punch" Yang says as she cracks her knockles.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything! It's a living torpedo of pain!**

The girls see the same red and blue man and watch him jump on top the Koopa, seeing him kick the shell or tossing the shell to let it hit Goomba's. Both Yang and Ruby were wondering and thinking it would be cool if there was a grimm turtle that they could do the same.

"Wish i could do that, just toss and knock out multiple grimm" Yang says as she tosses an empty crushed can in the trash can.

Wiz: There seems to be a common misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa. Actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're a bunch of pussies!**

Somehow hearing Boomstick's comment made sense to the RWBY girls "Sounds about right" Blake says.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most just hide in their thick shell.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you'd think as soon as Mario picked up the shell, it would a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

 **Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.**

Ruby paused the video "So what do you guys think?"

"Both aren't that impressive all but the Koopa, we have have attacker vs defender, stupidity vs cowardly this is hard" Weiss says.

"Well the Kooba does seem batter then the Goomba" Blake says.

"The Goomba is battle ready, Kooba does have a tough shell, Koopa for a winner" Yang says as she chugs down a soda.

"Koopa" Weiss says.

"Koopa" Blake votes in.

"Alright let's see if the Koopa wins" Ruby says and plays the episode.

* * *

(*Cues: Super Marioland Theme - Remix*)

The fighting stage starts off, the girls see happy smiling clouds, and listen to a mix of violin and guitar music, it was quite catchy and made the girls feel happy and joyfully "It may not be as hard beating as night club music but this is really catchy" Yang says with a smile on her face, Ruby agrees with her, even Weiss and Blake had smiles on their faces.

Then they see a green shelled Koopa coming out from a Warp Pipe and calmly walks out through the field. When he sees a brown Goomba in front of him, he stops.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy*)

The Koopa and the Goomba both sprout out their wings, becoming a Paratroopa and a Paragoomba. They take to the air and fly into each other clashing four times.

"Holy shit things might be good" Yang says as she keeps on watching while eating a handfull of popcorn.

Both circle around waiting for one to make the first move, after flying in a circle, the Koopa tries to hit the Goomba by using his shell, he crawls in his shell and spin dashes at the Goomba, but he misses. The Goomba smiles due to the miss,

Meanwhile back with the Koopa ricochets off a wall and some blocks, he spins back and successfully hits the Goomba, he falls tot he ground right under a Thwomp, which he manages to avoid, he then avoids 3 more Thwomps but gets hit again by the Koopa, who is squashed under a fifth Thwomp.

"Things are getting better, i never though things would be the good" Weiss says while munching down on some popcorn.

The Goomba lands near by a cannon, the Koopa hovers nearby the Goomba, the screen zooms out both are surrounded by cannons. Both combatant's fly up into the air just as the cannons fire at them both. They dodge the incoming cannonballs and Bullet Bills, they even trade a few blows. The Koopa tries to hit the Goomba using his shell again, but misses again and starts ricocheting off the walls. When he stops, 6 Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba stops them by dropping Micro-Goombas onto them.

Much to the horror of the Goomba using his own babies to blow up the bullet bills, the RWBY girls were just too focused on this fight that is having them on edits of their seats.

After dodging 2 more Bullet Bills in a massive explosion, both the Goomba and Koopa fly high into the air. As they high enough they start to fly into each other again trading blows, suddenly the sun with an angry face, Sun attacks both the Goomba and the Koopa. While the Koopa successfully evades the Sun, the Goomba gets hit and loses his wings.

But luckily, he lands inside a Kuribo's Shoe.

"Oooohh man what next" Blake says while chugging down her glass of milk.

As the Koopa descends down to the ground, the Goomba hops towards his opponent in the shoe. The Koopa hides under a line of Breakable Blocks as the Goomba hops on the Blocks above him. The Koopa tries to escape by flying to the right then quickly flying into the pipe, but the Goomba hits the Koopa, knocking him into the Pipe. The Goomba hops after the Koopa, but gets attacked by a Piranha Plant emerging from the pipe. The Koopa (who lost his wings from the attack)

"What the hell was that" Yang says being surprised by the piranha plant.

"I don't know but this is getting epic" Ruby says, not taking her eyes off the screen.

The Koopa come out the other end of the pipe, as he lands on the ground he meets a group of Red Goombas who live underground.

The Goomba comes out the pipe and hits the Koopa, causing him to hide in his shell. As the Red Goombas dance victoriously, the Goomba spots out a pool of Lava near the Koopa. The Red Goombas continue to dance as the Goomba.

The chatting and suspense gets the girls wondering "Is the Goomba going to win?" Ruby questions as she tightly squeezes her dog pillow.

"It's anyones game now" Weiss answers her.

The Goomba finally advances towards the Koopa and kicks him, causing him to slide towards the lava. But the pool of Lava was too small and narrow enough for the Koopa to slide over it, the shell then hit a block, causing the shell to bounce back into the brown Goomba and the Red Goombas knocking them all out. Unfortunately, he also slides into a much larger pool of Lava, reducing him to a skeleton.

 **Double K.O.!**

* * *

"Holy shit that...was...AWESOME" Yang yells out as she jumps out of her bean bag seat, the rest of the her team mates did chear on thinking this was going to be a boring fight.

"That was truly something" Blake says while high fiving Yang.

(*Cues: Desolate Path - Super Mario 64*)

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Yang "hell yeah that was great"

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

"That is true lava would too much for him" Weiss says.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

For the first time the girls agree with Boomstick's pun and laughed together.

Wiz: This battle is a Draw.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The girls jump from being surprised by loud music as they see who's fighting in the next episode. They see several pictures of two muscular looking men with various hair symbols. Then come out the words "YOU Demanded it!".

"Holy...shit" Yang says slowly as she was shocked. "This is going to be good maybe even batter then Goomba vs Kooba"

"Won't surprise me seeing you getting excited over a fight, but this dos seem more interesting" Weiss says to Yang as she gets up from the sofa and begins to tie up her pony tail and head off to the bathroom.

"They do see quite powerful" Blake says as she looks at the paused screen at the two next combatants.

Ruby gets up to stretch "Well we'll have to wait I think that's enough for now, I do have an idea in mind" As Ruby says that her friends were wondering what she meant about that.

* * *

This is the end for now but I will be back after working on more chapter I am going to work on this for the time being, hoping to get my mojo back to work on some of my other stories in the future.

R&F if you've enjoyed this.


	6. Haggar vs Zangief

Both Haggar and Zangief belong to Capcom's world of Street Fighter

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth

Death Battle is ScrewAttack's creation

Sorry for the wait on this new chapter I had to deal with some personal stuff with family and friends, this will be the last chapter I'll be posting but the only reason I I'm going to focus on working on the reset of season 1, then I'll start posting new chapters more randomly or scheduled.

Hope you enjoy I'll be working hard on the next chapters for you all to enjoy.

* * *

It's a brand new day for the world of Remnant and for Beacon Academy, the girls of team RWBY are fast asleep. They've been training the rest of the day yesterday training, after watching the first four episode of Death Battle

Both Rudy and Weiss didn't have much to work with but tis was different with both Yang and Blake.

Blake has been leaning to roll more to add on to her stealth whenever she's on the ground to sneak by or right behind someone all thanks to Samus Aran, as well she's been working on her Gembol Shroud's ribbon to master it so she can use it like a lesson taking the inspiration from Wonder Woman.

Yang's been working hard to copy some of Akuma's moves, she was getting good with his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan.

After a hard day they went to bed and collapsed, Soon after a relaxing night the team are woken up by their alarm clock. Ruby is the first to wake up and gets up "GGOOOODDD MOOORING TEAMMMMM RWBY" the young team leader yells out as she yanks the curtains wide open, just as before the girls jump out of their bed's as they were jump scared. All three girls jump out of bed and land hard on the floor, for Blake she get a double hit since Yang landed on top of her.

"Yang...get...off of...me" Blake says while she moves her head to the side, but the only reply she got from Yang was a snore and seeing a drop of drool land close by Blakes face "NO, Don't you even DARE" Blake shoves Yang off her back.

As lands on the ground she yawn and stretches out her arms "maaaannn I had a crazy dream about n all you can eat buffet, smelled so good" Yang then whips the drool off her mouth and get up "So are we going to continue some death battle"

Ruby rushes back into the room while carrying a pile of snacks, healthy and junk food "You know it sis" The girls all great ready after going to the bathroom and setting everything up.

Ruby places in the next disc in and hit play on the next battle after the Goomba vs Kooba fight.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

As the episode plays out the girls see a blue and yellow logo appear on screen, they then see various characters appearing around the CAPCOM logo.

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these two hulking leviathans.

The girls are then shown two large muscular men.

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of whoop ass.**

Wiz: And Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.

Yang was getting excided by what she was seeing and hearing, she was fangirling she's a true fan of wrestling and she know after watching this she gonna try out some new moves, unknown to her Ruby, Weiss and Blake were watching her as she had a smile on her face.

"This does seem interesting" Weiss says as she eats up some popcorn.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duked it out!**

"Guess this is what it meant by demand" Blake says

"I'll say this is going to be awesome" Ruby says while she stuffs some popcorn in her mouth.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first person they see is Mike Haggar a large muscular build man, whos wearing leg armor guards, light blue jeans that are being held by a single shoulder belt going across his buff chest, and is wearing fingerless gloves, all the while sporting a manly thick mustache.

 **Mike** **Haggar**

(*Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot 7 and weighing 266 pounds - 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache - it's Mike Haggar!**

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro city, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

"Sounds like some of the areas here that are filled with gangs of bandits" Blake says

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors would just put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

"Awww yeahh there are only two laws you'll need" Yang says while she kisses both of her fists while shouting out, RWB weren't that surprised. But each of then did like Haggar Ruby thought he was a cool awesome guy with a sweet badass mustache, Weiss was impressed and inspired with Haggar since he was both the mayor of a his city and even took matter into his own hands by dealing with the gang violence just like her becoming a huntress, and Blake though it was

 **AMERICAN WRESTLING**

 **\- Grabs**

 **\- Holds**

 **\- Twists**

 **\- Quick Strikes**

 **\- Submissions**

 **\- Tie-Ups**

Wiz: Haggar is a former pro American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym.

"Really wish we could visit earth it has some interested sounding places to visit" Ruby says

"We may never know but we do have this show to help us out" Weiss says to Ruby.

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **\- Focused on Balanced**

 **\- Grapping**

 **\- Pressure**

 **\- Sustained Grip**

 **\- No Groundwork Involved**

Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"Ooohhh man I am so gonna try out some of these moves this is going to be sweet" Yang says while she was eating up all the kinds of movies Haggar has to offer with wide eyes, she was going to bring a whole new fighting style to Remnant to kick ass ang while grimm hunting.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **\- Suplex**

 **\- Piledriver**

 **\- Back Flip Drop**

 **\- Body Splash**

 **\- Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

 **\- Spinning Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes, and his own invention: the Spinning clothesline double lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.**

Yang couldn't help but squeal like a fan girl at a boy band concert she was seeing so many moves she had to have them all, she just know this was the best episode **(Me "For now")**

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **\- Favored Melee Weapon**

 **\- A Decent Projectile**

 **\- Master Kill**

 **Boomstick: When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles!**

Now Ruby was fangirls even if Haggar is using a plain simple pipe a weapon comes at any shape or size

"A Pipe really?" Weiss questions "I'm sure it could make a good weapon but seems quite useless unless your hitting someone weaker"

Weiss then feels an arm wrap around behind her neck and feels Ruby slam her body against hers "Weiss its in how you use it" Ruby says with stars in her eyes and as she slides her hand across the air.

Weiss, Blake and yang looked at Ruby as she was still as a statue, she soon let go of Weiss after a few good seconds and continue on to the episode.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training.

 **Boomstick: By piledriving sharks!**

"Wait WHAT!?" Weiss says while sharing the shock with the rest of her team mates, they watch Haggar grab onto a shark and piledrive it head first into the ground.

"Holy shit he keeps gets more awesome every time" Yang says with excitement as she sees her new hero piledrive the shark.

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **\- 7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **\- Up to 500 lbs**

 **\- Very Dangerous**

 **\- Swims near Shores Often**

 **\- Wrestling Demonstrated Scottish Backhold**

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these proves Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

"Ooohhh man I want him to train me so bad I just need him in my life" Yang says while she sees Haggar kills he shark as its head fly's up.

 **Boomstick: Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!**

"Damn right, whatever jaws it" Ruby says with a cheer.

"I'm guessing its some kind of shark theme movie, I wonder how good it is" Blake says to Ruby

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.

Yang was a little disappointed by hearing that "Well he's my hero no matter what I need to find my self if there are some grimm sharks" Weiss felt a similar feeling towards her since she's training to be a huntress and dealing with running her fathers company she will have to make a choice someday, both Ruby and Blake respected Haggar giving up his fighting to manage his people.

Wiz: As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

 **Boomstick: But they seem to work pretty damn well.**

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

"Damn right he hasn't" Yang says while crushing an empty soda can. A small clips plays out for the girls on Haggard campaign commercial.

 _Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first._

Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle punched on his arm.

"Now that is a true badass" Ruby says while she flexes her arms and puffs out her cheeks. This causes Yang to laugh as well as Blake, Weiss tried to hold it in but though it was cute.

The girls were impressed by Mike Haggar, he's got quite the impressive Yang didn't need much to change her mind, Weiss was impressed by Haggar's choice to run a city and fight it's gangs, Blake was interested in Mike with this fighting styles there was no doubt she'll be seeing Yang using his moves, Ruby liked Haggar for being an awesome fighter and mazing fighter, she only wondered what it'd be like if she could work on his pipe so he can beat more gangs up.

Next up the girls see Zangief, a very large heavily build muscular man, they see him flex his body in a cold snow covered environment, while only wearing wrestling trunks with a golden belt as well wears red and yellow wristbands and a pair of red boots, on his body he has serval scars that have healed up some are small or large, he sports his own fetial hair in his manly beard and thick hairy chest and he's slightly bald but stills has a thick mowhawk on his head.

 **Zangief**

(*Cues: Zangief Theme (Atomic Fusion Remix) - Street Fighter II*)

Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

The girls were surprised by the size of Zangief, he could tower over any one here in Beacon.

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

Wiess couldn't help but gag at the sight and thought of shin hair, Yang and Ruby laughed at Weiss's reaction, while Blake wasn't faced since her dad was a hairy man and she was used to it.

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **\- Grabs and Holds**

 **\- Tie-Ups**

 **\- Throws from Tie-Ups**

 **\- Push and Pull Opponent to Throw Off Balanced**

 **\- Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

"Yess even more moves I'm so going to master American, Scottish and now Russian wrestling styles yes yesssss" Yang was enjoying her like a kid at a candy shop with stars in her eyes. The others aren't surprised.

"And here I thought Ruby was the strange kind" Weiss says

"Instead of weapons its fighting styles" Blake says

But both sisters don't rely since Yang is eating up all the fighting movies and Ruby was too busy flexing like a child.

 **SAMBO**

 **\- Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **\- Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **\- Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **\- No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

Yang was loving this episode she was beginning to write doing every single move that appears in front of her, with a little help from Blake since she's been reading everything.

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **\- Double Lariat**

 **\- Flying Power Bomb**

 **\- Atomic Suplex**

 **\- Body Splash**

 **\- Banishing Flat**

 **\- Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, Flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief. HATES. Projectiles.**

"That would be annoying while being so big, he is a very large target" Blake says

"Trust me it does get annoying, Yang always does it to me when we were young and playing some of dad's old games" Ruby says.

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"WHAT" The RWB girls were surprise to hear what Wiz said.

 **Boomstick and Yang: That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favourite training exercise since he was a kid.

As the girls were watching they soon had to stop to hold back a determined Yang "Let...go of meeee" The girls were all yanking Yang back as she tried to get to the door "I need to find some Ursa's now"

"NO! deal Xiao Long your not going now" Weiss says while holding down Yang's legs.

"We still have to watch this play out" Blake says while holding Yang with her arm across her chest.

Ruby had her arms around Yang's waist "We can go do it later sis"

Yang sighs and finally gave in "Fine, but I still want to go and kick some Ursa ass" she want and sat back down on her bean bag, Ruby hit play to resume the episode.

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **\- Up to 1500 lbs.**

 **\- Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

 **\- Rarely in Packs**

 **\- Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

"Sounds like a Ursa Major they can be really big and mean" Ruby says as she looks at the stats of this beast of a bear.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a Tornado!?**

Yang crushed her empty soda can "Oooohhh man I soooo want to do that, I'd go down in the history of badass moments.

Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold! Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dimwitted, more a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

"Seems reasonable and quite honorable for him to fight for his country" Blake says as she pours a new glass of milk.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

A small clip plays out of Zangief Attacking the Duck Hunt Dog and piledrives it tot he ground. This make RWY upset as hey say it happen, although Blake felt happy it happened she didn't trust that dog, she felt a that dog was just going to laugh at her with that smile on his face.

 _Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable Force against The Immovable Mayor.**

"Oh yeah baby" Yang cheered.

Wiz: let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle**

Ruby quickly pauses the episode and the team start choosing sides.

"Ooooohh man this is tough, both of these guys are awesome" Yang says as she leans back on her bag and grunts.

"Well your going to have to pick one Yang, my vote goes to Mike Haggar" Weiss votes in.

"My chose is with Zangief, he seems so powerful" Blake votes in he choice

Ruby speaks out next for her vote "I'm picking Zangief, he seems quite tough" Ruby votes in.

All eyes went to Yang as she was looking at her hands and trying to pick out "Fuck it Haggar final pick fuck it" Yang votes in.

Ruby grab on to the remote "Let's do this" She hits play.

* * *

(*Cues: Intro Theme - Saturday Night Slam Masters*)

Out in the in city on a deserted street, both Zangief and Haggar stand and face against each other. Haggar flex's and stretches his muscles out causing his shirt to rip out to show off his muscular body and his shoulder belt, while Zangief grabs and tosses his red cape away, raises his arms up and points upwards and laughs out load, he then pulls out and drinks a bottle of beer, as she finishes it he crushing the glass bottle with out a scratch.

"That is just awesome" Yang says in awe as she flex's her own arm muscles and stars in her eyes.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Lobby Screen - Street Fighter IV*)

Haggar and Zangief both grab each other and look each other in the eyes, both shake as they try to et the advantage, and the one to break it was Zangief as she manages to throw Haggar behind him.

He jumps into the air and tries to attack Haggar with a flying kick, but Haggar manages to block the attack. Zangief gets back on his feet and tries to punch Haggar, but his punches keep getting blocked by Haggar's arms.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Haggar manages to dodge Zangief's lariat by ducking down, he grabs on to Zangief and suplexes him, attacks him with his own lariat attack and kicks him. Zangief gets the advantage and suplexes Haggar twice to the ground and piledrives him before he throws Haggar across the street.

"Things are getting intense" Yang munches down on a bowl of popcorn.

As Haggar lands and slides on the ground a pipe lays right beside him. Zangief advances towards Haggar, jumps up and kicks Zangief then attacks him with some hits from the steel pipe he found on the ground, punches from his other hand and a well placed kick, but Zangief counters with the Banishing flat, knocking Haggar into a building. Zangief goes into the building to continue and finish this duel.

The RWBY girls couldn't try what was happening inside but the camera kept on climbing up along the building, the girls could her the two were stilling fighting. As both combatants fight against each other.

As the fighting continues items start flying out the windows on each floor, a couch fly's out, a globe on the earth, a woman in a pink dress, a bright orange ball with red stars, big fat purple cat and lastly a creepy looking bear get thrown out the building.

"Geez what's going on in there" Blake says while she was watching the screen.

(*Cues: Historic Distillery Stern - Street Fighter IV*)

The camera finally goes in and the first thing the girl see is both Haggar and Zangief's fists hit each other, they trade blows but both block each punch and blows. Haggar tries and to hit Zangief but fails as all his attacks were blocked, Zangief suplexes Haggar to the other side of the room, then tackles him out the near by window.

Both men are in a free fall Zangief tries to pile drive Haggar into the pavement, but then Haggar begins to turn the tides and tries to piledrive Zangief, then Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar, then Haggar tries to piledrive Zangief, both men keep trading sides, this is a nail biter for the girls as they wait to see who hits the ground first.

After a few seconds both men hit the hard cold pavement. As the dust clears, Haggar and Zangief are both seen lying down on the pavement. But Haggar has a pool of blood coming from his head, indicating his death, as for Zangief he gets up, points both arms upward and laughs triumphantly for his victory.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Yang jumped in to the air whooping and hollowing cheerfully, the rest did cheer on at the fight before Yang grab on to each on them in her arms and jumped around with joy and spanned around the room with them. "THAT WAS THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN"

"Good to hear, Yang but please but us down" Ruby says while she as starting to get dizzy from Yang spinning around.

(*Cues: Ultra Street Fighter IV - The Next Door: Indestructible (Instrumental)*)

 **Boomstick: *Sighs* A great man has fallen today...**

"He was a great man" Ruby said feeling sad the Haggar died.

Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.

 **Boomstick: He led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

"He was a great man who protected his people" Yang says as she grabs a tissue and blows heavily into it.

Wiz: Not only is Zangief almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, he's also 13 years younger and been training all his life.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

"Me too that mustache was sooo manly" Ruby and Yang faked crying as each grabbed on to their partners, Weiss tried to hold Ruby back and Blake let Yang wrap her arm around her.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.

 **Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure Haggar can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definately put up a great fight though.

The girls nod to agree, Haggar fought well and hard, as well as Zangief.

 **Boomstick: That he did. 'Gief just found his window of opportunity.**

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The girls watch the preview and see not one or two, but four opponents. A set of turtles they all look the same, but each has a different weapon and a different colored mask. **BATTLE ROYAL.**

"A Battle Royal?" Ruby questions as she goes to restock some snacks.

"Maybe these are the ninja turtles Boomstick said" Blake says as she watches the screen, she felt like she was going to like this.

Yang opens up a new pack of chips and lays back on her bean bag chair "Well hit it Ruby"


	7. TMNT Battle Royale

The Teenage Mutated Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon

RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth

Deathbattle belong to ScrewAttack

Back in with some more Death Battle

New chap new episode for team RWBY, I would like to thank everyone's kind words in the reviews I am still working hard to work out every episode, I'm still working hard on season 1 and I'll be keeping this to only team RWBY

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

"That's pretty bad ass name, even as TMNT" Ruby says as she opens a freshly heated popcorn bag. Weiss and Yang nodded as they grabbed some popcorn, as for Blake she felt like she was going to like this.

 **Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous!**

Yang drinks up some soda to wash down some of the popcorn and says "This should be good, with the comics me and Ruby read we've seen plenty"

The girls see four regular looking green baby turtles and a rat walking on top of a puddle of some strange, bright green slime. The results are they grow as anthropomorphic turtles, all grown up along side with their rat master, Splinter.

"That is quiet weird, I wonder what's in the ooze" Weiss said as she eats some popcorn from Ruby's bowl.

"At least its different from how grimm are made, most books say they crawl out of dark tar pools, but no ones ever seen it to tell about it since its so grimm infested" Blake says as she keeps on watching.

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But, on their own, which Turtle is deadliest?

The girls were a bit surprised that they see them self's as brothers and now they were going battle to the death. Though it did raise some eyebrows to the four of them, witch of them were the deadliest. The girls look at each other as they question them selves before going back to their show.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first of the four brothers to come up is Leonardo, he wears a blue eye mask and carries two shorts swords.

 **Leonardo**

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (MARCH REMIX)*)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

The RWBY girls felt like they were going to like Leo. Ruby could relate since she's the leader of her team and carries around her own special sharp friend, Weiss likes since he's a strategist, both Blake and Yang liked his sense of honor since they both as well as Ruby and Weiss want to protect and help the innocent.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humor for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

"I wonder what it'd be like id you did that Ruby, just become a more serious Weiss, no wait never mind I can't handle two Weiss's" Yang jokes.

Ruby and Weiss "Hey!, I'm a great leader" Ruby answers "And your too much of a loose cannon, so I have to be the one to keep an eye on you" Weiss says. Ruby puffs out her cheeks and look away from Weiss.

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **\- 2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **\- Designed for Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **\- Also called Ninjato**

 **\- Commonly Referred to as Katana**

 **\- Invented by Hollywood**

 **Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit!**

Ruby was starting to fan girl when she sees Leo's weapons of choice, Blake couldn't help but smile as well since Leo's weapons are similar to her Gambol Shroud sword mode. Both Weiss and Yang were impressed with Leo's two swords.

"Ooohh man those swords look great, short and light perfect for slicing and dicing" Ruby says in awe as she pretends to hold the swords in her hands.

"I do feel pretty comfortable with my weapon, through I'm not sure if I should carry two" Blake says while wondering if she should upgrade her weapon or carry another.

Yang wraps her arm around her Blake's neck" That would be pretty awesome, slicing and dicing twice the amount of grimm"

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats The Shredder, though always with plenty of help.

"I wonder how tough the Shredder is?, since he sounds like to be the main villain" Blake questions, the name Shredder does give her some goosebumps.

"Who knows, maybe will learn about him someday" Weiss answers Blake.

 **SKILL SET**

 **\- Expert Strategist**

 **\- Sword Master**

 **\- Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **\- Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **\- Bushido Code**

Wiz: As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honor and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

The girl jaws drop in awe as they watch Leo throw a spear at a huge, horrifying, tentacle beast "That is soooooo COOL" Ruby shouts out loud with stars in her eyes. Blake was starting to like Leo even more and wants to learn more about Bushido. While Yang and Weiss were impressed.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break!**

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise.

Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.

"Reminds me of a certain someone" Yang says while be bumps her elbow on Ruby's leg, both her and Blake know who Yang was talking about, Weiss's only reply was "Hmmp". All three of them laugh it off.

 _Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): "Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!"_

The next brother up is wearing a purple mask and is carrying a long wooden Bo staff.

 **Donatello**

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (1991) - Cowabunga*)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

 **Boomstick: He does machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and alien technology without any formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble.

 _Donatello: "The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!"_

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time for Science!**

"uuuuhhh and I thought Port or Oobleck were boring to listen to" Yang complains as she leans back and sinks into her beanbag seat. Ruby and Blake laughed at Yang for her comment, Weiss tried to keep a straight face, but she manages to smile.

 **BO**

 **\- 6 Ft. Long Staff**

 **\- Durable**

 **\- Oak**

 **\- Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 **\- Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and Six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

"Seems like what Sun wields, though his is a lot more handy" Blake says, she knows that Sun is great at using his staff, that doubles as guns and nunchaku, even remembering the funny training stories he told her.

"Thinn Shun oould eettt mmhee…" Ruby tried to speck while having a mouth full of popcorn, one angry look from Weiss was enough for Ruby to chew up her food and swallowing "You think Sun would let me check out his staff Blake, please, please, pleeasssseeee" Blake had a pair of puppy eyed silver eye looking right at her "I'll see if he's free next time around"

"YES" Ruby cheers to herself.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick!**

Yang crushes and burps out loud "Seems cool and all, but nothing beats a good old fashion beating" she says as she cracks her knuckles.

 **SKILL SET**

 **\- Level-Headed**

 **\- Bojitsu Master**

 **\- Master Technician and Programmer**

 **\- Rumored IQ of 637**

 **\- Fluent in Techno-Babble**

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello's considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"Not bad for a turtle nerd, huh Yang" Ruby jokingly says to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Rubes" Yang rolls her eyes at her sister's comment.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

 _Donatello (2003 cartoon version): "Eh, I'm making this up as I go."_

Next brother to come up is wearing a orange eye mask and carries around two nun chucks.

 **Michelangelo**

(*Cues: TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM*)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

As the girls listened on Blake and Weiss couldn't help but look at each other then turn to their team partners, Weiss sees Ruby was watching the show while she eats a slide of pizza that she ordered while it was hanging from her mouth with out even using her hands, meanwhile Blake sees Yang relaxing back on her chair while letting out a burp.

It too some time for both sister's to realize their partners and both speck in sync "What?" Weiss and Blake said nothing and go back to the show.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz/RWBY: What?

 **Boomstick: Come on, you can't tell me that that turtle is not on drugs!**

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

 **Boomstick: Okay, look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

"Not gonna lie that sorta reminds me of..." Ruby says bet before she can finish her team mates finish her sentence "…Nora"

Ruby answers back with a simple "Yup"

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice...

 **BONG**

 **\- Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

 **\- Made by Donatello**

 **\- Not Very Effective Weapon**

 **Boomstick: The bong!**

Yang couldn't help to laugh at Boomstick's joke, mean while Blake and Weiss face palmed, Ruby on the other hand was confused to her friends reactions.

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **\- Also called Nunchakus**

 **\- Overcomplicated**

 **\- Looks Cool? Maybe?**

 **\- A Farming Tool**

 **\- Good for Strangling**

 **\- Obiviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily over complicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

Ruby was feeling angry with Wiz's comments on the nun chucks, even the most basic thing can be a weapon and can be mastered if trained well.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

"With practice anything can be mastered" Blake says while looking at her weapon as it hangs from her bed post.

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

Wiz: He'd better not.

 _Michelangelo (2007 movie version): "Ho ho, someone's cranky!"_

Last running brother is wearing a red eye mask and carries around to pick fork Sai's.

 **R** **aphael**

(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)

 **Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

"Sounds like a certain someone we all know" Weiss says, both her Ruby and Blake turn to look at Yang as she watches the show. The girls laugh at the tough, until Ruby whispers something to her team mate, they bot nod in agreement.

While Yang keeps on watching the show Weiss pokes her on Yang's side and quickly goes back to her normal position, Yang shrugs it off, a few seconds later Blake pokes at Yang's side with a stick and quickly sits back on her seat, Yang starts to get annoyed and mad, lastly Ruby pokes and bonks her stick on the top of Yang's head. This finally breaks her "Grrrrrr AAAGHHH" screaming in anger and breathing in and out heavily while her hair bursts into flames her friends start to roast some marshmallows around Yang's fire.

"Works every time" Ruby whisper's to her friends and eating up her perfectly cooked marshmallow. When you least expected you traitors, when. you. least. expected. it" Yang says while she roasted her own marshmallow. After a quickly laugh the girls go back to the show.

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

 **SAI**

 **\- A Dagger-Like Trucheon**

 **\- Used Against Swords**

 **\- Primarilly Defensive**

 **\- Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **\- For Stabbing, not Slicing**

 **Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Wiz: Like the nunchaku, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

Ruby was star struck while hearing about the Sai's history and there usefulness, Blake was impressed by the Sai's.

 **SKILL SET**

 **\- Vicious and Brutal**

 **\- Sai Master**

 **\- Arguably the Toughest of the Team**

 **\- Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

 **\- Enjoys Fighting**

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

Yang nervously laughed as she looked at her friends, since every time they go some where she's always the first one to charge head first. Like the time they were out in the forest learning their map reading skills all of Yang's "Shortcuts" were either grimm nests river cliff surprises, muddy puddles or trenches.

"Come on guys your still mad about that" Yang pleads to her friends.

"It took hours to finally get my dress clean and to have all that mud out of my hair" (flashback showing Weiss the white clean princess all covered in mud with a angrily mad look on her face as she chase after Yang, mean while Blake covers up Ruby's ears due to Weiss's harsh vocabulary towards Yang)

"I was nearly taken 5 miles down stream thanks to your river shortcut "oh come on Blakey you can easily make the jump" clear the jump MY ASS!" (flashback shows team RWY running along the river edge as Blake goes down the river stream)

"Plus that grimm nest nearly got us killed but more importantly my baby got all scratched by all the Ursa's and Beowolfs" (flashback showing Crescent Rose having claw slashes and bite makes all over her, while Ruby hold her dramatically as she screams into the sky)

"I know I know, I'm sorry just please let it go" Yang begged to her friends, their only reply was "Hmmp"

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management!**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

The girls were shocked to hear that Raph would turn over to the dark side of evil, Blake could feel a relation to this with her being emotional towards the White Fang, ever since the started to creep in closer and closer to Vail.

 _Raphael (90s movie version): "Damn!"_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle**

Ruby quickly pauses the video and talks with her friends

"Well this is a tough choice" Ruby says while scratching the back of her head.

Yang got up to refill a new bowl of snacks "Yeah, but this seems fair there are four of them and four of us"

Weiss speaks out after taking a spit from her drink "Seems fair, at least one of them has to win"

"Well let's put it into a vote" Blake says, waiting to hear her friends answers.

Ruby "Well I'm picking out Michelangelo"

Weiss "My choice will be Leonardo"

Blake "I'll go with Donatello"

Yang "Raph all the way baby"

"Seem like a deal, now let's get this thing rolling" Ruby cheers out and hits play.

* * *

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM*)

Deep down in the sewers of New York, the turtle brothers are facing each other and each of them draw out their weapons.

"Oh man this is going to be brutal" Ruby as she grabs a fresh soda.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

In a split second Leonardo goes after Michelangelo with the first move and both of them trade blows, but both manage to dodge their moves.

Meanwhile, Donatello faces up against Raphael, both of them trade blows, but Don manages to get some extra hits on Raph with his Bo staff, Raph then holds his position to block off Don's staff hits.

Near by Leo back flips past them and is then hit by Michelangelo dive kick the two trade blows until Leo manages to land a stab on Micky's side, while he's distracted Leo leaps over him and slices off Micky's arm, as a finishing move Leo swings both his swords and decapitates his own brother's head off. Micky's lifeless body falls t the ground.

"Holy shit" Ruby screams out while covering her eyes, but leaving enough space open to continue watching.

"Oooohh man that WAS brutal" Yang reply's

(*Cues: Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game*)

Meanwhile with Don and Raph they continue on with their fighting. Both seem evenly matched as each block the other's attack, but Donatello manages to get some hits on Raph, with this spinning staff. He then uses his staff to throw Raph past Leo.

Leo goes in to attack Don, but Don manages to block off and dodge Leo's attacks, he then leaps on top of a large stack of crates and begins hitting Leo in the head with his staff from high above as his swords as stuck on the bottom boxes.

Seeing Don whacking Leo repeatedly gets the girls laughing a bit.

(*Cues: Stars Align - TMNT*)

Meanwhile back with Raph he wakes up from Don's attacks and gets right back up. He quickly jumps into the air and smashes right into the stack of crates, knocking down Donitello to the ground. As Raph lands next to Don, he proceeds to stab him with his sai's a total of 24 times.

The girls are stunned and shocked of seeing Raph brutally stabbing his own brother over and over again, they say nothing.

After finishing off Don, Raph stands up to faces Leo. They both go in for the attack but they manage to block off each other's kicks or weapons attacks.

As the girls watch the two brothers fight, the sound of metal hitting fills up the room.

Just then Raph manages to knocks Leo down into the water. As Leo resurfaces, Raph jumps into the water. They both brother's trade blows and dodges, it all ends with each of their weapons interlocking. Both seem to be at a stalemate until Raph catches Leo's swords with his sai's.

"The suspense is killing me" Weiss says as she grabs tightly to the bottom of her gown.

"Something has to give way eventually" Blake says while munching away at handfuls of popcorn with Yang

Eventually, the Raph's sai's manage to break Leo's sword and both of them stab each other. Raph gets stabbed in the throat while Leo's was stabbed on this side. As Raph falls dead to the water he let's out one last dying word.

 _Raphael: DAAAAAAMMMNNNN!_

Raphael falls below the surface of the water, the swear water then turns and runs red with Raph's blood. Meanwhile Leo sits down in the water and looks at the sai stuck on his body, still alive.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Weiss wins it all but her and her friends were still shocked and surprised at this bloody fight.

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)

 **Boomstick: Woah ho ho! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

"Now's not the time for...wait that is a pretty good question?" Ruby says as she questions herself.

Yang specks out to answer her little sister "My guess a vet, they're not human after all"

"Can we just get back to the show you two" Weiss says, Ruby and Yang reply's were sticking their tongues at Weiss.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weaknesses of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

"That makes sense" Blake says "He did seem the weakest and had the least effective weapon" She and the girls did feel bad for Micky being taken out first.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell outta Raph, who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

"impressive" Weiss whispered to herself, she thought it was great plan, having the strongest tighter out first while taking out the weakest seem like a brilliant move.

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" No!

Ruby and Yang couldn't help but laugh at Wiz mocking the fanboys, Blake smiled a bit as she say her two friends laughing meanwhile Weiss didn't say or do much.

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive, which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raphael right here.

 **Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, bam, no more Raph!**

"Seems about right" Ruby says as she takes a sip of her soda "that just seems too easy, a quick pull and it's done"

Wiz: And four; That whole movie doesn't make much sense to begin with. Why should this?

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

"I kind a want to read more on turtles, even if their not human like ninja's" Blake says "There could be some Faunus out there with turtle like figures" Blake wonders

"Plus the way they descried it, it sounds almost like our aura's

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death battle, Leo may taste victory now but the fight is just beginning.**

Ruby pauses the video as It ended and lied back on the couch. "Well looks like Leo is going to fight again"

"Seems like it, hope it's going to be awesome" Yang gets up and stretches out her arms and legs.

"It does get me wondering" Blake questions.

"What is it Blake?" Ruby answers her.

"Which one of use is the best?" Blake says. The room soon filled with silence and each of them looked at each other. Yang smiled and broke the silence "Well how about a few more episodes and let's proof this"

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and smiled and both answered "Oh you are so ON!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter there will be more to come soon, not sure why this episode was the hardest, I guess since it was small and there are four characters I've been struggling a bit. But I fought on and it's done.

Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time


	8. Zitz vs Leonardo

Zitz lives in the Battle Toads and belongs to Microsoft

TMNT has Leonardo and belongs to Nickelodeon

As you all know RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth

And now DeathBattle belongs to Death Battle

Sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with a lot of personal stuff, immigration papers, getting a new job with my uncle. but I kept on working in my spare time, I'm still working out the rest of season 1 and it should be done pretty soon, for now these first few episodes are short as I keep n going the episodes get longer so that makes it more fun for me and too add more detail.

* * *

"Well let's see how Leo does it in this one" Ruby says while she jumps and lands on the sofa.

"Right on little sis" Yang crash lands on her yellow bean bag chair.

Blake got on her beanbag "Hoping they include his training method"

Weiss was the last to take her seat after a bathroom break "As well seeing if a certain somebody learns a thing or two" Ruby simply looks away and whistles, meanwhile she grabs the remote and hit PLAY.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, the Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good old Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

"That was one bloody episode. It was still pretty awesome, but still a bit sad" Yang said as she grabs a freshly heated popcorn bag and shares it with Blake.

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combative is a large human sized anthroponotic toad, he's wearing a pair of black gloves with a belt and spikes knee pads, he has a blueish green skin tone and yellow underbelly. He appears to be the leader as he stands by two other different colored toads.

 **Zitz**

(*Cues: Battletoads Double Dragon - Main Title*)

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladitorial video game reality show called Battletoads. This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the battletoad arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick/RWBY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?**

Wiz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it into another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, got it!**

Weiss thought that was pretty cool, even though she not a big fan of video games. Blake thought it was cool as well, but in her mind she thought it would fun to have her mind sent into a virtual world based around the books she reads.

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang were cold silent, both Blake and Weiss look over to their partners, Blake taps and shoves Yang "Ahhh are you two alright?"

Ruby "That..."

Yang "...Is..."

Ruby "...So..."

Before Weiss and Blake know it both sisters yell out at the same time "AAAAWWWWESOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEE"

"OHMYGODSTHATWOUDBEAMAZINGBEINGINSIDEOURFAVORITEVIDEOGAMES" Both Ruby and Yang yell out loud and talk so fast that Weiss and Blake could barely understand them. Both friends grab hold on to their partners and shake them a bit "Would you two calm down!" Weiss shouts at Ruby and shakes her.

"Hang on Wiess" Blake lets go of Yang and goes over and grabs some ice from the cooler "Here" Weiss smiled at the idea Blake came up with. Both friends put the ice cubes down their partners backs.

"AAAaahhhh cold cold cold" Both sisters jump and rub around the room while they try to get the ice cubes out their pajama tops.

"Can you two just act mature for once" Weiss says as she sits Ruby down.

Yang crashes down on her bean bag "Well excurse me Ice princess, me and Ruby never even thought how cool it would be to go inside our favorite video games" Blake didn't say anything but still looked mad and annoyed and hit play.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **\- Height: 6'8"**

 **\- Weight: 196 Ibs.**

 **\- Leader and Strategist**

 **\- Superhuman Strength**

 **\- Was Originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

"Makes sense to me, I'm the red hooded cutie leader" Ruby says

Yang looks over to see Weiss refilling her coffee mug "And Weiss is our blue and white, ice cold, strict team mate"

"As for me I'm the golden yellow and strongest member of us" Yang says while flexing her arms

"As for Blake your our Black silent ninja" Ruby says while she hugs here cat Faunus friend

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy**

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **\- Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **\- Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **\- Technologically Advanced**

 **\- Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

(*Cues: Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - Ragnarok Canyon*)

 **Boomstick: beat the shit out of everything that moves! And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

"Holy shit, I'd go crazy having my fist transforming to anything to beat the crap out of any grimm" Yang says as she punches the air.

Weiss shots a glare at the yellow brawler "As if we need you destroying our room"

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws and drills to his arsenal.

"..." Before Yang could even talk Weiss shoved a freshly open candy bar into her wide open mouth "Don't you even dare Xiao Long" Yang didn't say anything and took a bite out of her candy bar, Ruby and Blake couldn't help to laugh.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handyman, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turned on a video game.**

Wiz: Despite almost having no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"Hard or not I'd love to go inside all my favorite games" Ruby says with a smile on her face

"Like going inside out fighting games"

"Or racing games"

Weiss and Blake roll their eyes at their immature partners "I don't see what's so great about going inside those stupid games of yours" Weiss says

"Both sister's dart their eyes on to Weiss "Because their awesome, Ice princess" Both sister's say at the same time "Just you wait Weiss we'll get you into our game collection soon enough" Yang says

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

 _Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!_

The girls felt good about Zitz both Ruby and Yang were interested in this shape shifting technology. As for Weiss she was interested by Zitz's leadership and along side Blake on his strategy on beating the game. And all can agree on it would be cool to be teleported into their favorite things Ruby and Yang and their video games, Weiss won't mind going to a mind based game to improve her studies, Blake and her books.

 **Leonardo**

With Zitz done the next competitor isn't that hard to guess, with Leonardo up next the blue, skilled swordsman leader of the Ninja turtles

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)

Wiz: We briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty more to Leonardo.

"Pretty much, we've seen him before already" Weiss says while she eats some candy

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'2"**

 **\- Weight: 180 Ibs.**

 **\- Master of Ninjitsu, Nushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **\- Leader and Strategist**

 **\- Skilled in Using Environment**

 **\- Favorite Color: Blue. Duh.**

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

"I'd love to do some training in those fighting styles" Blake said with some excitement, adding some new moves to her sword skills.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah.**

Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponnent. He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, look! It's an Asian Yoda! What?**

"Sounds a like with dad and Uncle Qrow training us when we finial got old enough" Ruby said while remembering her past memories.

Yang answered back "Yeah dad was a great trainer growing up"

"And with Uncle Qrow I mastered his scythe training, even if it made my arms super tired"

"What about you guys?" Yang questioned her two other team mates.

"Well my father got some of the best to train me or I had to be self taught" Weiss says

Blake "I was self taught till I learned from some Faunus friends of mine and a bit from my dad"

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **\- Also Called Ninjato**

 **\- Shorter and Straighter than Katanas**

 **\- Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **\- 2ft. Long Blade**

 **\- A Hollywood Invention**

 **Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

Both Ruby and Blake were interested in Leo's swords, Blake thought how well she's do if she had two swords to help her out when ever she deals with grimm, while Ruby thought It'd be badass and awesome to two wield two swords at the same time or two scythe.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

"Moon lading?" Weiss questions.

Blake takes some time to think it over "I'm guess in Wiz and Boomsticks world their moon might not be as shattered as ours"

"And they must have traveled to it" Weiss says to add on to Blakes theory.

"Man I wish we could go to their world" Yang whines to herself.

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even The Shredder.

The girls all see why Leo truly won against the rest of his brothers, he seems to have the most experience as he fought with all kinds of foes. "That is one Badass turtle" Yang said while cheering her soda can up high.

 _Leonardo: (swiping his sword at a foot ninja) Gotcha. (then kicks the foot ninja)_

The RWBY girls couldn't help but laugh at the little clip of Leo.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Ruby quickly pauses the show and lays back on the sofa "So what do you guys think?"

After taking a drink from her mug Wiess answers out "Zitz feels a god challenge for Leo, but I feel like Leo has more as a leader to win"

Yang quickly spoke out her answer "As if your got to ask, Zitz is cool and all but I feel Leo's got this in the turtle bag"

"I feel that Leo is a more skillful opponent, with so much training and leadership qualities" Blake votes in.

"Alright guess we're all going to Leo" Ruby cheers out and hits PLAY.

* * *

Zitz jumps over a wire fence and walks forward as Leonardo jumps out of an open sewer manhole. Zitz turns to face him.

"Ooh this is going to be good" Ruby and Yang much down on some popcorn.

 **FIGHT!**

Zitz pulls off his first move by uses his ram horns to knock Leonardo into the fence, as Leo bounces off, Zitz kicks him with an iron boot over again and again and lastly he punches him away with a giant fist. Leo manages to recover just in time to avoid Zitz's drill attack.

"This is it, his turn"

Leo delivers some kicks on to Zitz, only to get countered by a giant fist and a spiked wall block. Leo then takes a , punches, kicks and having his head hit by two disk hands, Leo then gets thrown towards the wire fence...

(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)

...only to flip back onto his feet and defend himself from Zitz' giant fist. Leo hits back at Zitz twice and manages to slash some blood from him once, but Zitz turns into a weight to defend himself from Leo's sword attacks. Eventually, Leo desghts to jumps back into the sewer as Zitz returns to his normal form and jumps into the sewer to follow his turtle foe.

"Time to bring the fight to the home turf" Yang says

(*Cues: Battletoads Double Dragon - Next Level (Remix)*)

As Zitz looks around for Leo, the ninja turtle jumps out of a hole in the wall, and stabs Zitz with his sword and jumps away back into the darkness. Leo tries the same attack again, but Zitz grows his chainsaw tail, but Leo manages to dodge it just in time. Zitz gives chase and finds that Leo has disappeared.

"His ninja training is perfect in the swears" Blake says

Leo pokes his head out of a hole and quickly jumps out of the wall and hurts Zitz with a kick and slash attack an jumps back in. Enraged, Zitz decides to attack the wall that Leo jumps back into, he uses what ever her has to bring the wall down. This distraction allows Leo to swim through the water down below and then slices Zitz's body in half.

Ruby/Weiss "Holy...

Yang/Blake …Fuck"

The rwby girls watch as Zitz's top half slides right off his lower half in a bloody mess.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Season 8-10 Closing Credits Theme*)

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

"I'll say, that was brutal" Yang said in shock but yet has a smile on her face.

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; But when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him frustrated and unsure of what to do.

"Stealth is the key in battle, I should do some extra training next time" Blake said while she notes down in her handbook, she could use some new sword technics.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to just bring the whole sewer down.**

Weiss couldn't agree more, since she had to deal with two head strong hot heads, but in the end they get the job done.

 **Boomstick: Hey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

"Same with us, having to fight and kill grimm everyday for the last few years" Ruby says as she gets up and gets a new pack of mini candy bars.

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

"Hell yeah" Yang laughs on a new pun and victory.

Wiz: The Winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Again.**

* * *

"Well that was interesting" Yang said as she gets up to stretch.

"To say the least, I'm still glad Leo won it" Blake said as she tossed away her last milk bottle.

Weiss dusted herself off and tosses away her candy wrappings in the trash "He did have the knowledge to win it, I'm glad he's a true leader"

"Yeah, I wonder how it'd feel to transform my fists into anything" Yang says as she SLAMS her fights together "Well a girls can dream"

"Yeah, I still wish we coul…" Before she could finish Ruby looks over to the door and sees an envelope on the floor near the door with RWBY stamped on the front "...Hey guys look"

"What is it?" Weiss questions, Blake and Yang turn to their leader

"Well if I had to guess" Ruby shakes it "Hmmmm some sort of cards"

"What do they say?"

The young leader uses the bottom spike from crescent rose and pulls out a bright red card "It has my name Ruby Rose, Master Key?"

"They have all our names, and in perfect color" Yang says as she pulls out her own card colored in yellow.

Blake grabs her black and purple card and pulls off a taped small note on it "Hey guys listen to this... _"Dear RWBY team these gifts are for you, in due time you will find a use for these"_ "... I wonder what it means"

Something catches Blakes eyes on the back of the note "Hang on Ruby, look at the back"

The young leader flips the note over "P.S. _wait until the tenth episode to receive your clue, Yours truly WK"_ Ruby reads out loudly. The girls look at each other confused.

"Well their's no arguing with the man, hit that next episode Rubies"

Ruby quickly hits play to let the episode play on to see what's next, team RWBY see a happy colorful area, with a cute looking green dinosaur dancing by himself.

"Awww look at him" Both Ruby and Weiss find him cute and adorable.

Just then a deadly looking dinosaur comes out of a pipe and his roar scares the little green dino.

"Those two are going to fight each other?" Blake said surprised since it didn't seems like a fair fight.

"Well lets get it on" Ruby hits NEXT and PLAY.


	9. Yoshi vs Riptor

Yoshi belongs to Nintendo and Mario's personal riding buddy

Riptor fights in the Killer Instinct world and belong to Microsoft

As said before I don't own any of the characters or the shows, credit goes to Rooster Teeth and Death Battle

This will be the last for now, i'll work out the next few episodes to have them all set and ready, as well as work on a little side project for Death Battle, anyways hope you enjoy and for the hype of seeing Ben 10 vs The Green Lantern next week, I always loved the original 2005 Ben 10 one of the best shows while growing up.

* * *

After a few bathroom breaks the WBY girls settle back in, except for their team leader. Ruby paces back and forth in front of her friends with a small note in her hand "Alright team check list time, roll call popcorn?"

Weiss uses her semblance to hold up four freshly warm bowls "Check"

"Drinks?"

Yang chugs down a can of soda and let's out a loud burp "Check" Weiss uses her hand to fan away the air

"Lastly snacks supplies"

Blake uses her sword to slash open chip bags and small chocolate boxes "Check"

"Alright this is the last episode for today, then we'll head off to bed" The young Red team leader hits PLAY and crash lands on her sofa spot.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs? No one, cause they're awesome?**

"Damn right their awesome" Yang cheers out loud.

After munching a mouth full of popcorn Ruby speaks out "What's not to love about dinosaurs"

Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed...

 **Boomstick: ...and Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

"I gotta say Yoshi looks adorable" Weiss cheers out.

"Ans Riptor is one hell of a badass and awesome name" Yang says before she munch's down some chocolate snacks.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first runner up is a cute and happy looking green dinosaur, he doesn't have mush on all but a small red shell on hi back and little brown boots, the girls are happy to see that their are different varies colors of Yoshi's

 **Yoshi**

(*Cues: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden Theme*)

Wiz: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be among Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?

"That's a good question, who could hate these little guys?" Weiss questions after taking her drink.

Yang grows a big smiling grin on her face "Maybe it's the same reason you had with Ruby when you first met" Weiss and Ruby get confused by Yang's comment, but before they could answer.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're so God damn happy all the time!**

And with that Yang uses her hands to pretend to throw a basketball while saying "Woosh"

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **\- High, Strong Jumps**

 **\- Can Resist Knock-Back**

 **\- Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **\- Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario. Despite his cute and cheery demeaner, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath single-handedly.

The girls were surprised and impressed by the sheer bravery this little dino has to fight off something so huge. Plus hearing Mario the girls were still wondering who that is since he was mentioned in the Kooba and Goomba fight.

Wiz: He's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link, and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

"Holy shit, I got to admit that sounds awesome" Yang cheers out

"I wonder if we'll ever see them, we've see Samus already" Blake questions and thinks to herself.

"I hope so Solid Snake sounds awesome"

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freaken' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario!**

 _Baby Mario cries._

Both Blake and Weiss couldn't help but to cover their ears while hearing baby Mario crying out loud, Ruby didn't seem to mind and Yang powered through it.

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level!**

"As harsh as that sounds, I could never stand that all day" Weiss says while picking her ear.

"Yeah you should have heared Ruby when she was a baby" Yang answered the young heiress.

Ruby puffs out her cheeks and gets mad "Hey it's not my fault, I was a small cutie"

"Oh really, you cried to cookies, diaper changes, Milk Bottles, you even cried when Uncle Qrow left with his weapon" Yang argues while listing out with her fingers one by one

"Alright alright I get it, although I remember the stories dad told me about you always having a temper tantrum, like your first ever hair cut"

"That bad huh" Blake wonders.

"Please they had to rebuild the whole damn building after Yan...Mmmhmh"

Yang quickly dunks Ruby's face into a bowl of popcorn "ALIGHT Ruby that's quiet enough, Please"

 **Boomstick: Also ,while young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

"I wonder what makes Mario Party so bad, I'd like to play it" Ruby questions.

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **\- Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **\- Light-Weight**

 **\- Can Carry up to 6**

 **\- Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

 **\- Made from the Souls of Devoured Enemies**

Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as lightweight projectiles and can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield.

"Never know eggs could be used as a weapon" Ruby wonders.

"Don't even think about it Rose, last time you had the 'great' idea of making Peanut butter and jelly rounds to shoot at bread"

"Hey! My special sandwich bullets could have worked" Ruby says sound a bit upset.

"It took three days to clean our room up and hours to get it out of my hair" Weiss argues in fiery fury.

While drinking a fresh soda Ruby whispers to herself annoyed "Jelly princess"

 **Boomstick: What is it with creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons? Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher...**

"I swear that is the worst thing I've heard" Weiss facepulms herself.

Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible idea!

"Thank you..."

Wiz: Any time you'd want to reload, you'd have to wait nine months. Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.

"Aahhh never mind" Weiss sighs in disbelieve.

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **\- Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **\- Can Eat Almost Anything**

 **\- Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **\- Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

 **\- Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem, and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

Both the WBY girls blushed out as they show off Yoshi's long tongue, Yang tried her best to not laugh out loud but some chuckles slip out and both Weiss and Blake cover and look away, Ruby was confused by it all"

"Mind telling your leader what's happening" Ruby askes annoyed.

"I-I...I hehehe... When your older Rubies...hehe ha" After a few seconds things restore back to order.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi...uh...ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object, or contain the victim within.

"That's quite the unique power, though still weird" Blake says

"Yeah imagine if he ate a grimm" Yang questions.

 **Boomstick: Wait, is that how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshis?**

"That's a very important question" Yang wonders

Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be asexual.

 **Boomstick/Yang: That poor miserable creature.**

 _Yoshi: "Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!"_

The girls were impressed with Yoshi so far, a side from being a cute and adorable creature in the Mario universe, he has quite the impressive track record. Fighting off a huge monster and helping to serve the soon to be hero Mario. Both Blake and Weiss wonder what would happen if he ate dust, the eggs breaking could be more useful, Yang was impressed by Yoshi's bravery and wonders how cool it would be to ride a yellow Yoshi, the same goes for Ruby, riding into battle on a red Yoshi.

The next combative comes in red-ish looking dinosaur, yet has a human like muscular torso, but still has a set of sharp claws and feet talons as well as having a long whip like tail and to end it all he wears two silver metal wrist bands.

 **Riptor**

(*Cues: Riptor's Theme - Killer Instinct*)

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 7'0"**

 **\- Weight: 700 Ibs.**

 **\- Genetically Engineered**

 **\- Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **\- Only 4 Years Old, so has Little Combat Training**

Wiz: Riptor was genetically engineered by Ultratech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality"

"So he was created, he's like some super Faunas if he has human like intelligence" Weiss says shocked.

"And yet keep his brutal animalistic instances" Blake said, she wondered how this Ultratech was able to create such a beast. Meanwhile Ruby and Yang were to excired to see a badass dinosaur fighter.

 **COMBAT**

 **\- Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **\- Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **\- Rushes Opponents with Combos**

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and impaling tail and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid!**

"An acid spitting dinosaur, man what more does this guy has under his belt" Yang said

"It is horrible to think he could melt our faces or body's to nothing" Ruby says after finishes off a box of mini chocolate chip cookie snacks.

Wiz: Riptor's only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler!**

"Damn I thought he'd be older, but hey I was quite the scrapper in the playground" Yang says proudly and puffing her chest out, Ruby didn't say much but rolled her eyes.

Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotion and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts, often confusing him to the blind point of rage and aggression.

"I've heard similar things happening to some battle experienced Faunus, one minute their normal next time you know they go crazy with their natural nature" Blake says she seems calm but her ears are twitching around slightly.

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCTS**

 **\- Brutal and Cunning**

 **\- First Incapacitates Victims**

 **\- Hunted in Packs**

 **\- Stealthy**

 **\- Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches!**

The girls not ever Weiss had any words to say to Boomstick's knowledge on dinosaurs "I-I-I... got nothing to add" Wiess sighs.

Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet Raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

 _Killer instinct announcer: "Supreme victory!" Riptor feasts on the remains of her prey._

"Oooh man that sounds way more awesome then any of our games" Yang says as she high fives Ruby. But both Weiss and Blake gag at seeing Riptor eating off a dead corpse.

The girls were impressed by Riptor, having both human and animal instances does give him fair chance to fight, Wiess and Blake wonder how he was created and wonder if they could so more. Meanwhile both sisters think of what animals they'd like to be with, Yang imagines how cool it's be to have dragon like figures, flying breathing fire and being truly invisible. As for Ruby she thinks how fun it's be to be part Corgi having fun fighting with dog like abilities or playing with Zwei.

Wiz: Alright the combative are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.**

Ruby hits pause. "So what do you guys think?"

"This is a had one, a cute and happy looking dinosaur vs a tough and deadly killing machine" Blake says while she thinks.

"Well as for me I'm choosing Yoshi, I have a strong feeling" Weiss votes in.

"I'm with Wiess I have a good feeling" Ruby votes in.

"I'm gonna have to go with Riptor, such a badass can't lose" Yang votes in.

"Alright I'm going with Riptor, just for the hell of it" Blake votes in.

"Alright let the rumple begin" Ruby hit's PLAY.

* * *

(*Cues: Overworld Theme - Super Mario World*)

We start off with a single green Yoshi happily dancing by himself, just then Riptor emerges from a green warp pipe nearby and roars loudly, scaring Yoshi "Waaahhhh" and begins to cower in fear.

"Awww poor little guy" Ruby says sounding worried.

"I'm sure he can beat his scaly ass, come on YOSHI" Wiess cheers out, surprising her team mates.

"Well them..." Yang looks over to Blake with a smile on her face.

 **Anouncer/Blake: FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Yoshi's Island Theme - Super Smash Brothers Melee*)

Riptor begins by attacking Yoshi repeatedly slashing with his claws and sharp feet, he finishes it off by using his tail to whip Yoshi back.

 _Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!_

As Riptor walks over to his opponent, Yoshi begings by throws eggs at Riptor, but these do very little to him. Yoshi gets worried and forces out a large egg and throws it at Riptor, causing a baby Yoshi to be born.

 _Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!_

"Awwww that's so..." Weiss says buut she I cut off

Out of now where and with out hesitation Riptor attacks the baby Yoshi with claw attacks and kicks he finishes it off by biting the head off the young Yoshi in a bloody mess.

"... AAWWWW GODS NOO" Wiess screams while cover her eyes along with Ruby.

Blake spits out her milk at the sight "Noooooo why!"

Yoshi screams and runs off but stopped behind a green Koopa Troopa. He quickly eats the Koopa and spits him back at Riptor, but he quickly deflects it but before hit hits him, Yoshi protects himself with his large egg shield.

"Yeahh that's it" Ruby cheers.

Riptor quickly begins to attack the shield until, it starts to weaken up, it soon breaks and Riptor's attacks now focus on to Yoshi some more, but for Yoshi.

 _Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!_

Yoshi manages to kick Riptor, as a finisher Yoshi Ground Pounds Riptor as he lays on the ground. As he get's back on his feet Riptor spits out some acid at Yoshi but he quickly manages to eat the acid and traps it in an egg. He then throws the egg back at Riptor, covering her face with his own yellow acid.

"Oooohhh that's got to hurt" Yang says.

"Coommee on Yoshiiii" Ruby tries to cheer out with a mouth full of popcorn.

Riptor roars in pain and tries to attack Yoshi again with some kicks but Yoshi eats quickly eats Riptor and pushes out hard to forces Riptor out as a giant egg. As the egg falls off the edge of a cliff, Riptor manages to break free, but all too late. Riptor falls down the cliff for a few seconds and crash lands on to a pink car with flame patterns.

 **K.O.!**

"He did it, HE ACTUALLY DID IT" Ruby and Wiess cheer in celebration.

Both Yang and Blake are shocked and are speechless.

* * *

(*Cues: Alpina Blue - Yoshi's Story*)

 **Boomstick: NOOO, my car!**

Relizing who owns the car the rwby girls couldn't help but laugh out loud "Oohhh hahaman that must have sting hahaha" Yang says while whipping off some tears away

Wiz: Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal visciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

Wiz: That raptor mind of Riptor's might be cunning and clever but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much. Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable.

"That was quite the clever plan" Weiss says while noting down

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart but Yoshi can drive cars and show me another dinosaur who can do that!**

"You got me there, I don't have anyone in mind" Ruby wonders.

Wiz: Even with a velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.

"It's always best to have a clear and open mind to think up a way to win" Blake says

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't had been there, Riptor would have lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid. He just didn't have the stomach for this dino - mite Dino - Fight.**

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

"hahaha hell yeah Boomstick" Yang laughs at another pun.

Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The screen goes black and slowly two figues come out of the darkness, one seems to be a female cat person, she has no outfit but her white fur covers up most of her body, and she has long bright blue hair, and to add on she has a long wavy cat tail.

The other opponent has no face, but her mouth and bright red glowing eyes can be seem.

 _Blue headed catgirl "Meow"_

Ruby turns the TV off and gets up from her seat, so she could stretch out her arms "Ahhh man that was a good episode, but man I'm beat" The young leader yawns.

"I'm more interested in seeing the next some, huh Blakey"

"Oh gods Yang please don'..." Blake begs while she covers her cat ears.

"Just be purr-pared for this one" Yang nudges her cat friend "Eh eh eehhhhhh"

"Please nooooooo" All three friends moan in disbelieve at Yang's endless puns.

"Well I won't mind learing some more personal moves" Blake says to try to break the mood, she was quite curious.

"Better to have 9 more extra lives huh Blakey"

"Pleaseeeee stop" Ruby and Blake beg.

"Oh come on guys what's with the cat-atute. Come on guys these are some Purr-fect puns"

"I'm warning you Xiao Long" Weiss threatens with an icy glare.

"What cat got your tongues"

Blake quickly rises from her bed "That's it! Get her"

"Wait... Ahhhhhhhh" Yang screamed.

At night the girls were fast asleep and peaceful, meanwhile Yang kept on struggling as she was tied up with rope and moaning out loud as her mouth was wrapped up with some strips of cloth "MMMHMHMMPPMMM" ("Come on guys I was just kidding, GUYYYYSSSS")


	10. Felicia vs Taokaka

In the world of Darkstalkers Felicia was made by Capcom

Arc System Works has Taokaka wondering the world of Blazblue

As for RWBY and DB they are owned by Rooster teeth and DeathBattle

Though I'd treat you all to another episode, I'm still working hard on the rest of season 1 as well of season 2. Next year I'll be posting up weekly, making it special for the next up and coming season, here's hoping for some cool characters.

As a side note I won't edit the episodes to have the characters who have lost, win. I know it's been rough I've seen the uproar from the B10 vs GL episode even I thought Ben had the win in the bag, but for me I just want the girls to enjoy the series, since they've never seen the various characters in the series.

As well it was great seeing Ghost Rider and Kirju fighting it out in their own fights.

Hope you enjoy and review/favor or follow.

* * *

After a good night of sleep the young leader of team RWBY is the first to wake up and races off to the dorm kitchen, meanwhile the rest of WBY are still fast asleep, but the sound of various alarm clocks sound off near by them all. Weiss simply shut hers off, Black pokes her arm out and slams her fist on the snooze button and shoves her alarm into her sock drawer, and Yang smashed hers up in pieces as she flipped to her other side.

"mpmphhmm" Yang carefully peels off the tape and yawns loudly.

While in bed the girls covering their heads up with their bed sheets and talk at the same time to say "Mmmmm why Ruby?" After that their young cheerful leader dashes back in with a full tray of breakfast "GOOOODDD MORNING TEAM RWBYYYYY" Ruby cheers out with a smile on her face, as for her team mates they use their strength to lift their upper body's, meanwhile Ruby places a tray on their laps.

"Mmmmmm Thank you Ruby" Weiss thanks while she rubs her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, while Ruby pours her a fresh warm cup of coffee into her mug.

Blake brushes back her messy bed hair and scratches behind her right cat ear "You're a life saver" Blake thanks as her young friend pours out a fresh glass of milk for her.

And lastly there was Yang, Ruby passes her a fresh cup of coffee as well with some extra sugar cubes "Your a goddess sis" she muffles while she rubs her mouth.

"I'll get things started soon" Ruby goes up to the TV and puts away the last DVD away back in it's box and grabs the next box, meanwhile her teammates eat up their breakfast meals.

After twenty minutes the girls finish off their meals and get themselves ready "Alright team ready for some more DEATH BATTTLLLLEEEEE" Ruby cheers while lifting her arms straight up.

"Yeah we're all set Rubies just hit play already" Yang says before taking a sip from her mug.

"Righty-o sis" Ruby hits play and lays back, as the theme starts to play out and the title come up.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Catfight!**

Both Blake and Weiss just knew this wasn't going to be good after Boomstick's loud outburst, each had their own response Weiss shook her head and Blake rolled her eyes, both Yang and Ruby didn't mind it.

Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.

 **Boomstick: Felicia, the popstar demon cat chick lady.**

Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Gotta say Blake their some tough looking cats" Yang says while japing he elbow are her teammate.

"Well there is an advantage to have cat like reflexes" Blake huffs meanwhile she takes a bite out of her tuna sandwich, her friends are somewhat grossed out since a fish head leaks out and falls on her plate "Yeah and few added mis-bonusing" Ruby says.

As the girls settle in they get a look at their first challenger. At first look she has more car like figurers then their own cat teammate, Felicia has long smooth wavy blue hair and has most of her body covered in show white fur. As well as she has cat like paws on her hands and feet with pink claw nails, she has a long cat like tail. She has a slim figure and a regular female human face, she is quite beautiful.

Blake herself though about what her life was like, most Faunus have small animal figures, though on rare occation their are ones with full body fuguers that make it hard to hide.

"Man Blake I wonder what it'd would have been like if we've met you like that" Yang teases.

Blake's eyes shot out wide open and blushes in embarrassment "DON'T you even DARE, I'd never leave my own room back home and go out in public"

"Jeez feisty much" Yang laughs and take sin a ship of soda.

After collecting herself Blake looks back with dagger eye's "Any more cat puns I swear to gods I'll slice your hair till it's a buzzcut"

Yang took the threat serous after seeing the anger in Blakes cat slit eyes. Meanwhile Ruby popped in the latest DVD and hit play all the while she does her best to not look at an angry Blake.

 **Felicia**

(*Cues: Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)

Wiz: As a catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life.

Hearing this Blake felt a connection with Felicia, evening in other worlds half human-half animal people have to deal with discrimination in their lifes.

Wiz: She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy.

"Sounds like a good cause" Yang says.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see that happen" Ruby agrees.

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly demon warrior and... is she naked?!**

Wiz/Weiss: Yes.

 **Boomstick: But, she's a cat.**

Wiz/Blake: Yes...

 **Boomstick: Hmmm... do you think it'd be wrong to-**

Wiz/WBY: YES!

Weiss was the most thankful Wiz stopped Boomsticks stupid comment, thought for Ruby, she was wondering why her friends screamed out, as she eats some popcorn.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'6"**

 **\- Weight: 128 Ibs.**

 **\- Raised by a Nun**

 **\- Happy-Go-Lucky Attitude**

 **\- Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance**

 **\- Cat-Sense**

Wiz: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.

"Guessing you and her have some similarities huh Blakey" Yang says while giving Blake a elbow nog.

Blake shrugged her shoulders and looks away "I might" Sounding embarrassed.

Yang grows a devilish smile grin on her face and looks over at the her other friends "Well you already show off your cat traits around us" She says while leaning back on her seat and looks over to Blake upside down.

"You already do engorge you're self in tuna fish meals" Weiss says remembering all the time she's seen Blake eat her lunch and the stock pile in the fridge, the only bad thing is the smell when the fish spoils or if it's left out.

"And I could have swear I saw you once hiss at a dog" Ruby remembers seeing Blake hiss angerly as they both walk by a dog barking at them as they walk pass the wired fence.

"Plus there was that one time you scratched the lounge couch" Yang teases as she runs her fingers across her bean bag chair.

"OKAY, okay I get it, it's not easy having some cat traits, at least they help me during a fight" Blake says while flailing her arms around in the air, annoyed and embarrassed at her teammates.

Blake knew well how to use her traits, with her cat ears they can pick up some noises normal human ears can't pick up, she has a sensitive nose to some smells, a small handy trait her eyes are more well adjusted for night, the best out of all is her cat like reflexes.

 **COMBAT**

 **\- Long, Pink Claws**

 **\- Strong Tail**

 **\- Speed-Based Combos**

 **\- High-Damage Grapples**

 **\- Can Charge Energy at Will**

 **\- Natural Athlete**

 **Boomstick:** **She can tear into her foes with the sharp claws restin' in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

Wiz: To top it off her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own.

"Wonder how you'd look with a tail... huh Blake" Ruby try's to say while munching on some peanut chocolates.

"Last thing I need is a tail for you to joke around, Sun is the best you'll get" Blake huffs in anger.

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **\- Rolling Smash**

 **\- Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **\- Hell Cat Grapple**

 **\- Rolling Buckler Links to Various Attacks**

Wiz: She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.

"Those sound like some great moves" Blake says while looking at Felicia's move sets in action.

 **Boomstick (Singing): Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-**

(*Cues: Night Warriors Darkstalker' Revenge: The Animated Series - Intro Theme Instrumental*)

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **\- Short Range**

 **\- Low to Middle Height**

 **\- Also Called Litterbox Kick**

Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic. Anyway.

Ruby was actually liking the tune Boomstick was singing out, but felt disappointed when Wiz stopped him, though she hummed the tone in her head cheerfully.

Wiz: As a darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand.

 **Bomstick: At least she's litter box trained.**

"That's it? Kicking Sand? I thought she would be using it for something more useful and practical" Weiss said with disappointment while Ruby was also disappointed. Blake was really offended at this and her blood slightly boiled.

Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight.

The girls are happy to hear her dreams, Blake feels like she's been hit by a bold of positive feeling, still hoping to see Faunus living in peace.

 **Boomstick: But these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles.**

While the other three were giggling how cute and silly that was, Blake was slowly getting pissed how 'racist' that is to her and other cat Faunus. Cat Faunus don't get distracted that easily usually, it all mainly depend on how far along they are with their animalistic traits.

Even though she does keep a cool head during fighting but when she's reading or hanging out, some things do get her attention mostly since she's lowering her guard

"Can't forget laser pointer's" Yang blurted out which Blake stared with a glare in Yang's eyes. Yang chuckled sheepishly with a big cheesy grin on her face.

"Never again, I Hate Laser pointers"

"Never say never Blakey" Before anything else could be said, Yang's candy bar got split in half before she could take a bite out of it.

"Ne-ver" Blakes voice sent a shiver though out her team mates.

Yang calmly spoke out "Deal" As both Weiss and Ruby pretended it never happened and kept on eating or drinking their snacks.

Wiz: The other Darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help from her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens.

RWBY are impressed Felicia is still a capable fighter despite her fragile speedster status.

 **Boomstick: That's one cat you dont want to cross.**

 _Felicia: I sure could use a catnap._

Felicia then turns into her cat form.

RWBY likes this character. A feline like human running an orphanage and doing the best she can to bring humans and catpeople together. Ruby can compare herself with Felicia because they are both quick but are weak when hit. Blake admires her as a fellow cat and even awed by her fighting style while smiling at her efforts to stop prejudice. Yang and Weiss also like her because they think her cat traits are cute and like her helpful nature.

The second contestant is the other catgirl. She has a unique look to the catgirl archetype. She has long blond hair that are tied into two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige colored hoodie with a cat themed hood and sleeves for her arms which are very long along with a set of high-heel boots with the cat theme. Her face along has a creepy feeling, all they can see is a wide toothy smile and bright red beady eyes.

 **Taokaka**

(*Cues: Catus Carnival - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body.

"Seems pretty cute" Ruby hugs up her folded up red cloak.

 **Boomstick: Her what body?**

Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics, provide her with a natural fighting instinct.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'5"**

 **\- Weight 93 Ibs.**

 **\- Made from Genetically Engineered Living Weapons**

 **\- Guardian and Vigilante**

 **\- Incredibly Stupid**

Wiz: She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.

Hearing the word "genetically engineered living weapons" grab the girls the attention. His got team RWBY wondering, who created them and why? What were they created for? What were they meant to do?

"What would their purpose be, but what could that be?" Weiss questions.

"Seems like quite the mystery, I like that" Yang smiles at.

"I agree" Blake thinks it over

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat.**

Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets.

"Seriously?" Weiss facepalmed "How could a bounty hunter like Taokaka befriend her bounty"

"Seems quite funny" Ruby giggles at.

 **COMBAT**

 **\- A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Blades**

 **\- Speed-Based Combos**

 **\- Expert Air Control**

 **\- 'Dancing Edge' Drive is Extremely Fast**

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While theyre not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I dont even want to think what those things would do to my couch.**

All four girls really liked Tao's blade like claws they seem quite useful. On a personal note Yang could relate to Boomstick, an old family friend had a cat that tore up the family couch, but having hooked and saw bladed sound really awesome. As for Ruby she practically had stars in her eyes and was squealing on how awesome it would be to have weaponized claws, like mini crescent roses.

 **SEITHR**

 **\- Uses Instinctively**

 **\- Uses for Special Attacks**

 **\- 3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **\- Astral Heat**

 **\- Limited Amount Available**

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her to instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seething through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"Again it sounds just like our aura" Weiss says.

"That's true" Ruby answers back while she munch's away on some popcorn.

 **Boomstick: Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo- a pillow? Really!?**

Everyone laughed at the thought of it. Like how can a pillow do any kind of damage?, however they shouldn't say much, since they have had quite a few pillow battles.

Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options.

Another fragile speedster for Ruby to admire.

 **Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!**

 _Taokaka: Aah! It's the boobie lady!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.**

Ruby quickly hit paused and looked over at her friends "So what do you guys think?"

"Well my gut is says Felicia, but I'll go for Taokaka hands down" Yang votes in "Plus my gut said Riptor last time"

"I'm thinking over towards Felicia, she seems more capable" Weiss votes in.

"I'm with Weiss on this one, I'm voting in for Felicia" Blake votes in.

"Alright I'm going with my gut too and it's saying Taokaka" Ruby votes in.

"Alright it's time for a CAT BATTLE" Yang yells out

"Yaannggggg" RWB whine on her pun, but I doesn't stop Ruby from hitting PLAY.

* * *

(*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme*)

As the scene opens up on a beautiful landscape, clean reflective water, large rock slaps and different colored trees

Meanwhile on a wooden bridge, a pink butterfly flies toward Felicia direction, she's dressed in her nun attire, while she's watering plants. Felicia then takes notices of it and tosses off her nun robes to revile her fur covered body, she then begins follow the butterfly as her feline instincts take over.

"Oh man, I'd give anything to see you do that Blake" Yang laughs while elbowing Blake's side.

"Yang please, my mom already has plenty of embarrassing moments of my childhood life" Blake blushes.

Felicia leaps and pounces around four times, back and forth to catch her prey, before she know it she accidentally leaps to far and bumping into Taokaka as she take a nap on the bridge. Felicia jumps back, while Taokaka wakes up mad and annoyed.

 _Taokaka: Alright!_

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)

Taokaka charges towards Felicia and unleashing a long combo of slash attacks, before knocking her up into the air, she then jumps up high enough and slams Felicia into the ground with her hook claws.

"Ooohh man, hell of a move though" Yang cheered on.

She charges again but this time Felicia uses her rolling smash to jump onto her attacker, then unleashes a combo of her own. Felicia then knocks Taokaka into the air, jumps upward, slashes her a few times before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground, though Taokaka lands on her feet.

"

Felicia lands and Taokaka attempts to counter, but her attack is blocked, leaving her wide open to Felicia's delta kick. Felicia then uses rolling smash and moves back and forth, hitting Taokaka repeatedly before she jumps upward and catches Felicia. Taokaka pins her to the ground and proceeds to stab Felicia multiple times with her claws before Felicia completely reverses it with her hell cat grapple, concluding by throwing Taokaka away from her.

 _Taokaka: Boing!_

Taokaka has her hands on the ground and her tail in the air while Felicia takes up her fighting stance as well, both waiting to make their move.

(*Cues Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending Theme again*)

Then the butterfly from before returns, grabbing both of their attention. The two repeatedly leap at it to catch it, and as the butterfly approaches Felicia slowly, Taokaka slashes it with her sharp claws.

 _Taokaka: Whoops!_

"No not the butterfly" Ruby says sounding upset

Felicia gets upset.

 _Felicia: No, no, no!_

Felicia then lunges towards Taokaka and lets out a alley cat-like roar, and unleashes a combo of attacks on her. But then the two of them start trading combos, via punches, slashes and tail strikes, up until Taokaka starts slashing at thin air, forgetting where Felicia has gone to.

Yang try's her best to keep up with the fight "Man this is just like a cat fight and a catfight"

"For sure, reminds me when you and Nora fought over the last pancake"

"Yeah and Weiss had to go in and ruin it by cutting it in half" Yang says while looking over at her white nanny teammate.

"Well someone had to at least stop the both of you two, you nearly got my study notebook all dirty with food" Weiss argues back.

Felicia lands onto Taokaka's back and slashes at her face, drawing out blood, before knocking her back with a kick. Taokaka gets into a one-legged stance when Felicia uses rolling smash. But she manages to catches Felicia off-guard by using her saw blades to knock her back.

"Oh that was a good move right there" Yang cheers out

Felicia uses her sandsplash, but it's to no avail as Taokaka jumps right over it could hit her, she traps her opponent in a set of slashing combo's with one sending Felicia into the air. She strikes at her multiple times, managing to keep her in the air. Taokaka lands first onto the ground and takes out her claws and jumps upward.

 _Taokaka: Taokaka boom!_

Her strike is so devastating as it slices Felicia in half, separating her top and bottom halves of her body. Taokaka is then does a little dance of victory.

 **K.O.!.**

 _Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!_

Both Weiss and Blake felt mocked by the dance. All the while Ruby and ang joined in, dancing around in their PJ's, but both agree it was bloody brutal

Taokaka then sits down on the ground.

 _Taokaka: Now I'm bored._

(*Cues: Bright - BlazBlue*)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!**

"Ha get it guys" Yang says while laughing.

Though RWB didn't say much but facepalmed in disapproval.

Wiz: But this one was very close; based on their move sets, Tao appeared to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.

"Sounds about right, she was made to be some sort of killing machine" Blake points out

 **Boomstick: Not to mention she's got freakin' razorblades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow.**

"That too" Yang adds in.

Wiz: The winner is Taokaka.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(cue God of War III Theme)

RWBY were at awe as they see a masculine figure standing under a raging storm, they can hardly see him against the blacked sky. The screen changes and the girls see a close up to his face. All they see is an angry and avenging look in his fiery eyes, his skin seems to be white and running across his left eye is a red line.

Next come up was a male figure out at night shrouded by a long red cape and he's wearing a skintight, black suit, with white streaks on the chest and mask. The suit is also decorated with chains, spikes and skulls.

The scary music sends off a goosebumps feeling along all the RWBY girls.

The title says it all for them. **Kratos vs Spawn**

"Something tells me this is going to be violent and bloody, this will be great" Yang says with excited in her voice.

"Well let's take a small break for the time being" Weiss gets up from her seat and walk out with Ruby in tow.

"Might as well get some snacks" Yang dashes out the door.

* * *

That's the end for now, still there's no need to worry I will be back and updating weekly by the time the next season comes out for DB


	11. Kratos vs Spawn

Kratos is the god killer in Sony's God of War

And Spawn is the slayer in Image Comic

The final episode of Deathbattle was quite the amazing fight, even more after getting some small previews for next season, not sure if there all actually true or not, but they so seem interesting seeing

Miles Morales vs Static Shock, was quite the good way to start it off for the new year, even more great is seeing Black Canary vs Sindel next on the DB list.

Still got a few new comers (Beerus from DB) (Soul eater's Crona) (Danny Phantom) (Obi-Wan from Star Wars) can't wait to see them, as well hope I got all those characters right.

As always I hope you enjoy, still working hard for new episodes, the first season doesn't have much excitement, though as time goes by I'll manage to get to the best episodes.

* * *

Ruby busted through the door with a set of bagged snacks "Oh man, I got a good feeling about this one"

"Yeah, the next set of opponents seem like total bad ass's" Yang agreed as she pulls out a fresh cold soda.

Both Weiss and Blake calmly walked into their room "I'm gonna have to agree on that one" Weiss spoke out.

"Wow that's a first" Yang jokes at, Weiss huffs as her response.

"Hey guys think we should head off to where the letter told us" Ruby says as she grabs the letter and take a look at it.

After Yang chugging down the soda and tossed it over "Maybe next week Rubes, I sure as hell don't know how to read it"

"Which is best for me to use it since I didn't fall a sleep in class" Weiss says as she snatches the map from Ruby's hands and looks it over "Doesn't seem that hard

"Alright let's check it out next time, but for now are your gals ready?" Ruby hits play and jumps back into her seat.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus.

 **Boomstick: And Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

Yang rubs both her arms as she gets goosebumps "Oh man those names even gave me the shivers, sweet"

"Damn right" Weiss agrees "How many people do you know that can dethrone gods"

Both Ruby and Blake shake their heads while their mouth hanging wide open in disbelieve.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a tall, muscular man. At first he's shown wearing elaborate armor while on a throne, next he's shown wearing a leather loincloth with eye catching patterns, chains wrapped around his forearms, and some kind of golden armor on his right shoulder that also reaches to his forearm. He's bald and the only hair he appears to have is a goatee on his chin. He has as well a scar on his on his right eye. What's most catching feature is his grayish white skin and an epic looking red tattoo that snakes up his left torso and around his arm then going over his left eye.

Weiss flinched at the scar on his eye which reminds her of her own, without saying much she traces her finger down her scar with out even flinching her eye.

As for the others, both sisters were in a trance as they kept their eyes glued to the screen, Blake didn't know what to think about Kratos just yet.

 **Kratos**

(*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood *)

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War. Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior.

"Sounds like quite the deal, though i don't think i'd the same" Ruby looks towards her blonde sister "Welllll i mean maybe"

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.**

Ruby and Weiss gasped in shock while Blake and Yang cringed, especially Ruby and Yang. They are filled with sadness as they watch Kratos on his knees with a horrored look on his face in what he has done to his beloved wife and daughter, his only family that he ever loved, lying a pool of their own blood. Now RWBY felt a bit of anger and hate towards Ares but they also realized it was Kratos who made the risk in making a deal with a god, but still, Ares' forcing Kratos was uncalled for.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce!**

After an idiotic remark Boomstick just commented on, RWBY was clenching their fists and teeth. Even Yang's hair slightly glowed and flickered a few flames and her eyes flashed red for a moment.

"Not. Cool." Yang growled, her eyes flashed red before going back to I.

Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

"Shut it Stick" WY says, but for them they wanted to scream it out.

"Though I am cousious, who's Michael Jackson?" Ruby questioned

WB shrugged it off "Who knows, though it does sound like a pretty cool" Yang wondered, though her and here sis shrugged it off as well.

Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Over 6' Feet Tall**

 **\- A Spartan Warrior**

 **\- Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **\- Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **\- Superhuman Strength, Speed Endurance**

Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses great strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules.

"WOW" Ruby was more impressed with Kartos' fight with the titan as it played out.

"He's a heavy hitter, I'm already liking him even more" Yang cheered on as her tightened her fists up.

After swallowing up a mouth full of popcorn Weiss spoke out in amazement "With the rank of Captain non the less, now that just shows how good he is"

"Mmhmm" Was the best Blake could give Weiss, Blakes special sushi was just too tasty.

Before Blake could say anything, a certain heiress stops her dead in her tracks "Blake don't you dare pull a Ruby" Blake took a moment and remember her manners and swallowed up her fish treat and blushed heavy.

Out of all Yang couldn't help but gain a wide smiling grin on her face and laugh out loud "Well look at you Blakey, finally opening up wider" Yang says as she placed both her hands on Blakes shoulders teasing her by shaking her back and forth.

"Please stop" Blake tried her best to say among Yang and Ruby's laughs, though still too embarrassed, some time goes by and the girls go back to the show.

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around.**

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **\- Dual Short Swords**

 **\- Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **\- Hooked Desighed**

 **\- Made the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

 **\- Flame on!**

(*Cues: Rage of Sparda - God of War 3*)

 **Boomstick: And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire.**

"OH MAN THEY LOOK SOOOOO COOL" Both sisters grab their hands and look at the screen with joy, Blake and Weiss did like the design though not as much as their immature partners.

Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer - the Blade of Olympus.

"Oooohh yes" Ruby glued herself to the screen as more weapons were being brought out.

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **\- Can Kill Gods Titans**

 **\- Contains God Powers**

 **\- Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **\- About 5 Feet Long**

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, Uhhh, spoiler!**

RWBY felt some relief hearing knowing Kratos got his revenge, wondering ho it happened and what happened after.

 **Wiz: He was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into this sword, making him mortal once again.**

Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians.

Ruby "Holy..."

Yang "...shit"

"That is an impressive sword to wield" Weiss says feeling truly impressed, though not sure if she's wield it.

"Oh man imagine having that much power in a weapons, my Rosey wosy and me would be unstoppable" Ruby said as she hugs her folded scythe.

Weiss delve deep into her own mind, Weiss Schnee walking in her own home in glory and a smile on her face, while holding on tightly onto Myrtenaster and rises up in victory as people around her cheer her on, both human and Faunus cheering, up on the stairs is her own older sister and young brother clapping her on, even her own proud mother _"FREEDOM"_ was the only thing she could say as a single tear flowed down her face.

Blake decided to dive in as well and pictured herself back home in Menageria while seeing her fellow Faunus brothers and sisters cheering all with the old White Fang logo flying up high and proudly, a head her path are both her parents offering their open arms _"Finally, it's happened"_ as she gets in front of the crowd, sever toss there masts up high for her to shoot to slash in mid air with her Gambol Shroud.

"Hmmm" Yang got somewhat lost in her mind as she pictured herself on top a pile of rubble, laughing in victory as she blasted her Ember Celice _"FEAR ME GRIMM HA HA HA HA"_ Yang break every grimm in her path.

The girls look back at each other and snap back into reality, both Weiss and Blake coughing, and both Ruby and Yang turned back and looked around while whistling casually

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **\- Gold Armlet**

 **\- Blocks Attacks**

 **\- Deflects Projectiles Magical Attacks**

 **\- Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

Wiz: His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.

"Sounds pretty good, though for sure I'd make it look good" Yang said while striking a pose, only to have some popcorn tossed her way by a certain little sis.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.**

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **\- Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **\- Charged Fire Arrows**

 **\- Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **\- Quick with Long Range**

 **Boomstick: like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows.**

"Oh man its a classic but it sounds pretty awesome, Pow pow" Ruby says as she pretended to shoot the bow.

"I certainly won't mind give it a try" Weiss added on in wonder.

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **\- Used like Blades of Exile**

 **\- Spiked Chains Hooks**

 **\- Rips Souls from Victims**

 **\- Can be Resisted**

 **\- Can Summon Souls**

 **\- Slower than the Blades of Exile**

Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.

"Sounds eerie and awesome at the same time, how's it possible?" Ruby wondered as she munched on some candy.

"Gotta say you might be able to handle both the claws and blades huh Blakey, they seem your styles" Yang said as she notched her cat partner with her elbow.

"I don't know, they do seem quite difficult, though it might be... fun?" Blake says while looking over her friends "I'm just not sure" she comes back some loose hair back.

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **\- Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **\- Lion-Like Appearance**

 **\- Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **\- Incredibly Strong**

 **\- Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

 **\- Slowest of all the weapons**

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

"Ooh man I need me a pair of those for myself, no doubt about it" Yang's throws a few punches in the air.

"Sounds just about right for you" Weiss said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **\- Greaves with Small Wings**

 **\- Improved Running Speed**

 **\- Can Run Up Walls**

Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed.

"I call dips on those too, they seems pretty useful" Blake looked over at her own shoes laying on the other side of the room.

"Right on Blake" Ruby lifts her hand up for a high five, though Blake chose not to do it since of Ruby's cheese covered fingers.

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **\- Can Glide and Fly**

 **\- Huge 18' Wingspan**

 **\- Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **\- Ripped from Icarus' Back**

"Brutal, he's such a badass he just ripped them out" Yang said while feeling amazed and slightly sicked.

"Pretty much, horrifying" Blake thought more of it being horrifying, not wanting to know how painful I might be as well the fact that there are some winged Faunus out there.

For Weiss and Ruby they had mixed feeling about it, though still thought it was awesome to have those wings.

Wiz: and when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy!**

"Same here, would be awesome using all those weapons" Ruby's weapons senses were getting high at this point.

Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons!**

Yang springs into action before Ruby could look on at the tv screen" H-hey what's the big deal sis?"

"Oh nothing just give it a sec" Both Yang and WB were blushing at the sight of Aphrodite and her reveling clip.

Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived, and its vanguard was Kratos.

A clip from the game is played with Ares at the end of his ropes.

 _Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior._ He pleads.

 _Kratos: You succeeded._

Kratos impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus in a bloody mess.

"Well that answers our question" Blake said as she was stunned by what she's seen.

"Yeah, still i'd love to see the rest of the story" Ruby said as she wished she could get the full story of what Kratos has gone through.

Ruby and Yang were highly impressed by Kratos amount of weapons, each having there own uses for his vengeance campaign towards the gods of Olympus, they do wonder what would or does Kratos have in mind after finishing his personal mission, even though he killed Ares.

As for Weiss and Blake they were impressed by his weapons, but also his skills at fighting, both from his times as a normal Spartan captain and as a brutal demigod, as for his weapons, there is no doubt he would need the skills to use them each during his smallest or biggest fights.

No doubt in their minds the feel bad for Kratos, the things he had to do and did towards his family.

"Well let's see who's next up" Ruby hit played.

 **Spawn**

(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence (Arcade Version)*)

Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract... permanently.

For the beginning Yang and Ruby were excited to hear that Simmons was a bad ass soldier assassin, even Blake and Weiss were impressed, though no doubt they were all shocked to hear about Simmons bosses choice as they see him being lit on fire and burred to death.

"That is a truly horrified way to die" Weiss covered her mouth with both hands in horror.

"No fucking joke" Yang even felt sickened by it, burned up and betrayed.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebolgia, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.**

"Oh boy, I already have a bad feeling" Ruby felt worried.

"This already sounds like a bad idea" Blake agreeing on with her team leader.

Though on they thing on was Malebolgia was one ugly son of a bitch/bastard in one go.

 **Boomstick: He'd get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's armies. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But as with most Demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death. And of course, Spawn swore revenge!**

"Yup there it is, never trust a demon, it's like telling a Deathstalker to not sting you" Weiss surprisingly joked about, though holding some truth.

"Yeah, but still it does have wondering question, would you do that to see a loved one?" Ruby questioned and pondered on, being dead and striking up a deal to see some one dear to you.

Yang looked worried at her little sister as the though of Summer raced on in her mind "I'm sure she knows how much you miss and love her Rubes" Yang cheered up her little sister up, and then hugging it out

The girls get a good look at Simmons fate and its outcome, Spawn is shown in front of the bright moon, bright green glowing eyes, with a blood red like cape surrounding him, his face shadowing in like death himself, another showed his whole self as he had white figures on around his eyes.

"Man and here I thought the grimm had mean looks, green eyes are cooler and spooky" Yang says as she gains shivers.

"True that, but something feels off, especially on the cape" Ruby says before downing a hand full of popcorn.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 6'2"**

 **\- Weight: 450 lbs.**

 **\- Skilled Assassin**

 **\- Superhuman Strength, Speed Durability**

 **\- Composed of Necroplasm**

 **\- Regeneration Healing**

(*Cues: Spawn The Eternal - Track 6*)

Wiz: Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He is nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids!**

"That would come in handy" Yang joked around though was still amazed.

Blake wasn't to keen on testing that out "Seems pretty good, though not sure about being shot up"

"Wonder if it's any good as our own aura?" Weiss wondered when she sees Spawn heal his bullet wounds.

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **\- Symbiotic Suit**

 **\- Limited by Imagination**

 **\- Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **\- Has a Mind of it's Own**

 **\- Feeds off Necroplasm of Natural Evil Energies**

Wiz: He wears a living parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.

"IT'S ALIVE, SWEEET" Ruby was surprised and excited to see the Leetha as it covered up Simmons in a small scene.

Though Weiss wasn't too keen on it as she looked over at her team leader "Not sure if I'd wear it, hence the name parasitic"

Both BY had mixed feeling on it, though it did seem pretty useful, as if your having your own partner covering your back at anytime.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claws, spikes, and morph itself into pretty much anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can drag enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.**

"Holy shit" Was the best Ruby could utter as she was hypnotized at the idea of having a living suit and cape all for herself.

"No doubt this thing has more suprises then we could think, though not sure if it's worth it" Yang said as she opens up a new candy bar.

Wiz: The suit has a mind of its own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It is strong enough to easily smash through brick, and fast enough to block bullets.

"Oh man now that's a fashion design I can dig and make it work" Yang imagined her self wearing the Spawn suit "Oh yeah baby, perfect"

"Last thing you need is a living cape to reek havoc around the school, town and especially our room" Weiss argued at her Blonde team mate.

Yang chuckled it up as she looked over at a mad heiress "Jealous much, admit it you want to wear it, if it were real" Yang teased as she poked her friend.

Blake on the other hand "I won't mind it as well, it sounds pretty useful"

Ruby already had her answered, she could only image how cool it would be if her own trademark cape could do other then just keep her warm.

Wiz: However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's powers, a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.

"It's got plenty to eat around here that's for sure" Ruby joked, as well wondering if It'd could work on the grimm, hard to say.

 **MAGIC**

 **\- Can Alter Matter**

 **\- Communicate with Animals**

 **\- Flight Teleportation**

 **\- Necroplasm Projection**

 **\- Healing the Sick Even Resurrecting the Dead**

 **\- Elemental Control**

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

"Man those sound like some cool powers, wish we could use up magic like that" Yang was impressed by the list of Spawns magical abilities.

"For sure, I won't mind talking to Zwei" Ruby looks over at the sleeping corgi laying on his back.

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun.

"Yes!" Ruby sees stars all over again.

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **\- Weapon of Choice**

 **\- Least Effective Weapon**

 **\- Skilled in All Types**

Wiz: He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable.

"Least effective does crush my heart, but still he could always sweep me off my feet in a blaze of glory" Ruby blushes and smiles.

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **\- Magic Necroplasm**

 **\- Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **\- His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **\- Can only Die through Beheading**

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro-magic and holy weapons forged in Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

"Sounds like a weak list for now, think Kratos can take him out?" Weiss questioned.

After taking a drinking a glass of milk Blake added on "I'm not too sure, Kratos weapons might work though you never know"

Wiz: Spawn killed all sorts of powerful enemies - assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is the God.

"Jeez that is a awesome list of fights, that's a true dream come true for me" Yang said as she tossed her emptied soda can and crushed it as it fell back down at her fists.

Blake was impressed highly, showing just how deadly Spawn's life is "It does seem impressive, fighting a long list of enemies would gain you plenty of experience"

 **Boomstick: Really? God looks like my nanna... Am I a demigod?**

"God I doubt it and thankful" Weiss sounding grateful.

"Though it does seems awesome, imagine having a god as a relative, then all the people would worth ship you Mhahahaha" Yang

"As if you need even more attention sis, right We...Gah" Ruby stopped off as she over looked to her white heiress partner, with stars in her eyes.

"Hmmm all the people... worshipping me" Weiss was lost in her only little world.

"Oh boy" RB face palmed and rolled their eye's as they looked over at their partners still lost in their thoughts, though they soon recovered.

Wiz: And after being granted unlimited power from the Mother of all things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form.

"Gaining unlimited power that allowed him to banish both gods and even allowed him to rebuilt the planet, that is super over powering" Weiss said in amazement as she looked at Spawn in his newest form from the comic series.

 **Boomstick: Oh, why the hell would he do that? He must've been really bored!**

"Here must have if he did that" Yang

"Yeah but

A clip from the animated series is shown and a wall is shown being blown up by a big and loud explosion, with Spawn walking through with heavily armed.

 _Spawn: Knock, knock!_

"Man now that is awesome as hell" Yang joked, though this one was not wrong on both ends.

Meanwhile looked on in amazement "Y-yeah, sooo cool"

Wiz: Alright the combative are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a death battle**

Ruby hits pause real quick and looks over at her friends "Well time to make a choice, what do you guys think?"

"Well both opponents look tough, that's for sure" Weiss thinks hard on this "I'm feeling more towards Kratos"

"They do both seem quite powerful, though Spawn does feels more experienced in his new form" Blake votes in for Spawn.

"Kratos got my vote, hell of a badass with the tool to do be one" Yang casted her vote in.

"This is a tough one on me, both are awesome and armed with so many cool weapons and powers, hmmmm… Kratos final vote" The girls agree on their votes and Ruby start it off by hitting PLAY.

* * *

(*Cues: God Of War II - Colossus of Rhodes*)

In an ancient underground palace lit by torchlight, Kratos marches up a staircase before turning around to see Spawn appear in a flash of green flame behind him, whipping out his Blades of Exile.

"Oh man this should be good" Yang says before stuffing her mouth up with popcorn, then licking up her buttery fingers.

"They do seem to have certain traits and I like it" Ruby says with joy.

After cleaning up her hand "well up to do the honors Rubies"

"Gladly" The young leader clears her throat.

 **Announcer/Ruby FIGHT!**

(*Cues: God Of War III - Poseidon's Wrath*)

Spawn doesn't move a muscle as Leetha summons several chains to attack Kratos, which he blocks and slices through for a few moments. Eventually, Spawn pulls a large gun and starts shooting Kratos, who defends himself by crossing the Blades in front of him. He quickly swipes a Blade to disarm Spawn, but misses his next swing as Spawn teleports behind him, landing a blow before getting stabbed by a Blade. He is dragged forward only to be kicked back by Kratos.

Spawn lands at the foot of the stairs and barely dodges a leaping attack by Kratos. He follows Spawn into the next room, but doesn't see his opponent.

"Oh man this is the BEST fight so far" Yang cheers on.

(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Smelter (Admonisher Stage)*)

Spawn lowers his invisibility and leaps from the wall he was hanging on the kick at Kratos. Spawn's punches send Kratos airborne, then uses his teleportation and speed to deliver more blows to get Kratos flying.

"I really need that cape, red as my own cloak and 10 times as awesome" Ruby says before munching on some chocolate chips out of the bag.

Flying quickly, Spawn sees Kratos at the foot of another staircase, and hurls a ball of energy at Kratos, which he sends back at Spawn. Kratos hooks Spawn and brings him down the stairs, then uses his Nemean Cestus to knock Spawn into the next room.

The blow's force pushes Spawn to the edge of a gap between two sections, which he floats over as Kratos reaches him, laughing and shooting more energy blasts at Kratos. He deflects them away with the Golden Fleece before summoning the Icarus Wings and tackling Spawn to the other side. While Kratos hangs on the ledge, Spawn leaps up and prepares to deliver a blow.

 _Spawn: You're pissing me off._

"Yeah thats right, give him a real fight" Ruby and Yang shouts out as they watches on, both sister throwing punches.

But before he can attack, Kratos hooks onto him with his Blades and they both fall down into the pit.

(*Cues: God Of War - Minotaur Boss Battle*)

The two land safely at the bottom, Kratos pulling out the Bow of Apollo and shooting arrows at Spawn behind the defense of his cape, finally charging up the next arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control to make the flame engulf Kratos, then launches a necroplasm grenade in the fire, exploding in bursts of smoke.

After taking a fresh drink Blake said out loud "This is almost a well matched up fight"

"Still someone has to win it all, come on!" Weiss studied up on each opponents move sets.

(*Cues: God Of War III - Overture*)

Kratos, however, jumps from the blaze with the Blade of Olympus in hand, nearly striking the teleporting Spawn, then easily cutting through Leetha's chains and stabbing Spawn through the chest. He remains still for a moment before teleporting off the Blade, behind Kratos, and holding him in the air by his head, draining his evil energy in a flash of green.

 _Spawn: DIE!_

Spawn then creates a large spike in his hand through Kratos' head, killing the Ghost of Sparta.

Team RWBY were stunned as hey saw the spike poking out the back of Kratos head.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

"OOH YEAH I WON IT!" Blake cheers on, RWY were too shocked to notice the total change in Blake as she danced in victory.

"That was awesome and yet a little heart breaking" Yang said with Ruby and Weiss agreeing with a simple nod.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man - here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys!**

"Guess God of War is quite popular" Ruby says with experience thanks to her video game collection in the dorm and back home

"Sounds like it, really wish we could play it" Yang said wishing she could take a crake at God of War, even the name got here pumped to play it, no matter how long.

Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn!**

"They did say he needed to be decapitated, so that's not more then a scratch"

"Hehe, Dis but a scratch" Yang joked on as she flexed her left arm.

Wiz: And while much of Kratos' arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn.

 **Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.**

"Man I'd love to get into the Olympic myth lore" Blake said as she looked on at the splinted art work on screen.

"It does seems interesting, though its hard to say if we'll ever get to know it all" Weiss said as she as she still wondered about the blade, as well knowing the lore behind it.

Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit had plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.

 **"** That's a big truth bomb, who knows how much blood he's shed as well" Ruby adds on as she wonders, she knew from some experience, just by looking at the number of grimm she'd killed.

 **Boomstick: Well, that was one Hell of a fight!**

"Hell yeah" Yang stated only to get a mild mindless groan from RWB

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

* * *

 **Boomstick:** **Next time on Death Battle**

 **Slayer of Dragons**

Ruby had her eyes wide open and glued to the screen, while Yang gotten a wide smile on her face.

 **Explosion Extraordinaire**

Weiss and Blake were getting interested and were also wondered who the next two combatants are.

In front of the four girl the combatants were show off, though they gained more shock then enjoyment as they looked to see a man holding on to a pump, and on the right was a strange looking person with a bunch of old cartoony bombs at his feet.

Ruby and Yang were hoping for something more exciting that could beat Kratos and Spawn, this was more shocking to them, even to Weiss and Blake.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed, it shouldn't take much for the next episode, I've been thinking and working on to really give out my own personal touch to the girls reactions, as well be different to other DB reach stories.

Hope you've enjoyed this latest episode, still working out other ep's, I got plenty of other projects in the works, some that need some specific helpers.

As well the secret of the letter will be answered on another day, it will lead team RWBY to something out of this world.

As a little side note I'm planning out a certain RWBY story involving a OC of mine, it's a combo from several anime's/manga's, but the main thing is the focus of the Faunus, had this idea in the works ever since I saw Tock.


	12. Bomberman vs Dig Dug

**Bomberman is rightfully owned by Konami**

 **Dig Dug was dug up by and belongs to Namco Bandai**

 **A small boring episode, though I managed to work it out, I defiantly can't wait till I get to some of the big boys and girls, some that have the best fights.**

 **As well I know that in season 6 is about the time they stopped the "FIGHT" announcement, but I'll try to work that out.**

* * *

WBY are cleaning up most of their snack mess, Ruby on the other hand had lost at the sacred ritual of RWBY Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge so she's off getting some take out food and lunches.

"Door please" Yang quickly dashed over to open the door for her little sister.

"Got pretty much everything, picked up some burgers for us Yang" Yang grabbed the burger boxes letting Ruby see and loosening the weight off her "The best around as always"

"Got Blake's 3 piece sushi special" Ruby didn't have to wait much for Blake to grab the bag and get a smile on her face "Your the best"

"And as for Weiss I'm not even gonna try and say your fancy foods name, it took me 15 minutes to even try and say it" Ruby handed over her white haired partner her food "Which is why you shouldn't skip out on language classes, thank you anyways"

"I still can't believe I lost, first to Yang then Blake, and somehow to Weiss" Ruby complaints as she shut their dorm room door.

"Well that should be enough for a few more episodes, lets hit up five more, from there let's get some training done, then from there lets go to bed" Weiss makes a good point, last thing she wanted was to gain some of Ruby and Yang's laziness.

"Might as well, we can't stay cooped up in here" Blake adds on as she preps her food.

"Then lets get it done" Ruby hits play while holding on to her burger.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman.**

Wiz: And Taizo Hori, aka Dig Dug.

"Not quite as badass as Kratos and Spawn, but still slightly cool" Yang says "Just like me as the Yellow Dragon" Yang strikes up a pose.

"Pretty much, though let's see what they got" Ruby says before chopping down on a burger.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Bomberman**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

As Boomstick chats away the screen plays out a heavy endurance looking scene, the scene showing a person being heavily armored up and then running though a set of dark halls, all of a sudden there all being filled with walls of fire.

"W-wait that is not what we've been shown so far" Weiss has a point, RBY shrugged it off.

Wiz: No, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick.

Thanks to Wiz the real Bomberman is shown, a cute looking humanoid who's wearing a purple outfit, with white sleeves and pants, his hands are red spheres and wears red shoes. He doesn't seem to have a mouth, though he has somewhat cute vertical eyes, to end it he has a ratio like antenna.

Wiz: White Bomber, the Bomberman, an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.

"Now that's more like it, much more adorable" Ruby cheered as the true bomber is shown, Weiss had to agree.

Blake couldn't argue on him bring somewhat cute, Yang was somewhat disappointed.

"As well he has such a noble task to protect the galaxy" Weiss says while feeling impressed since he's a protector.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Alien Robot Warrior**

 **\- Can Generate Bombs**

 **\- Defender of the Galaxy**

 **\- Uses Explosives to Save Harmless Planets**

 **\- Young and Naïve**

(*Cues: Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) - Bomberman Generation*)

 **Boomstick: Oh... well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so he's alright with me.**

"Hell yeah, who doesn't love seeing a good explosion?" Yang questions outload though a quick look over her heiress casted some doubt.

"Never mind, I have some in mind" Weiss could take the hint and didn't give Yang the satisfaction of a come back.

Wiz: Right! Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposedly protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.

"I take it all back, he's now a combo of Yang and Nora" Weiss said, as for Yang she was going to argue back, though couldn't help to agree that her and Nora do have fun wracking stuff.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!**

"That already sounds like heaven, blowing anything up is fun and useful" Yang cheers on in excitement.

"Just like how you busted you're locker open" Blake points out as she remembered seeing Yang punching and tosses her locker only to get her notes.

"Yeah but as well as... well you know" Ruby looks over at her sister, not knowing what she meant at first, though Yang shifted her eyes towards Weiss.

It didn't take much for her to relies it "Don't you even dare Xiao Long!" Weiss shouts out as she faces the blonde brawler, Ruby and Blake did there best not to burst out laughing.

 **BOMBS**

 **\- 2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **\- Cannot be Defused**

 **\- Upgradeable**

 **\- Can be Kicked Thrown**

 **\- Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

 **Boomstick: His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about two or three seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start off small, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once.**

"Sounds pretty cool so far, a cute little bomber"

"It would make clearing grimm out more exciding" Both sisters agreed on.

"Well I've had enough for a life time" Weiss say as she looks back at Yang.

"What, when was the last time you've seen a good old' fashion explosion?"

"There was that one time" Blake adds in.

"Wait what time?" Yang questions her Faunus partner.

"Don't you remember when Ruby sneezed during our first day here?" Blake reminds her team.

After some time when by it hit them "OH YEAH!, I forgot Ruby blow you up" Yang started to burst out laughing "I had a front row seat to it all" Blake adds in with a small laugh.

"Exactly!" Weiss says sounding upset.

"I said I was sorry, and besides you shook the bottle in my face" Ruby argued back.

 **POWERS-UPS**

 **\- Bomb-Up**

 **\- Accelerator**

 **\- Armor**

 **\- Explosive Expander**

 **\- Bomb Kick**

 **\- Power Glove**

 **\- Super Bomb**

 **Boomstick: Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over four times its size for maximum destruction.**

Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth.

"Somewhat interesting" Weiss says.

"Yeah almost like when Dust was mined" Blake adds in, ever since Dust was discovered its helped people of all kinds.

(*Cues: Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters*)

Wiz: Bomb Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bombs, you know he means business. I'm talkin' T2: Judgement Daybusiness.**

"Whooo baby, that sounds awesome" Yang jumps in joy, Weiss rolls her eyes as Yang has stars in her eyes.

 **ROOEYS**

 **\- Easily Tamed**

 **\- Super Speed**

 **\- High Jumps**

 **\- Can Step Over Bombs**

 **\- Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **\- And the Pink Ones Dance**

Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.

"Oh my gods their adorable" Ruby and Weiss lock there hands together and shrieked in joy.

"I'll agree that much, they seem cute" Blake says while covering her sensitive feline ears.

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability, though generally they are very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kind of like Yoshi.**

"Oh nooo, poor Rooeys and Yoshi" Ruby tears up dramatically, but still feeling the sadness as she sees a sad Yoshi poster. Weiss feels the same as she gets some small tears.

BY felt bad as well, through Yang tried her bed not to laugh at the poster, not sure why but the poster tickled her pink "Still it'd be pretty cute seeing you ride one Rubes" Yang adds in as she imagines Ruby riding one around.

"Yeah I guess so" Ruby cheers up.

Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.

"Seems about right, you can lose your luck at any time" Blake makes a point, it'd be best not to just drop them around.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's pretty good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to defusing his own explosives, but he's survived through a crap-ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families.**

"Not quite the image I'd imagine for a killer"

 _Bomberman: I did it!_

RY were both interested on Bombermans bombs, taking in the thought on having bombs to toss on the grimm, having enough to blow up packs of Beowolf's, or having big ones to use on tough Ursa's and Deathstalkers

WB felt somewhat impressed, Bomberman didn't seem much of a strategist and despite being in law enforcement he doesn't really do much to protect set planet.

 **Dig Dug**

(*Cues: Dig Dug Game Room Theme - Namco Museum Vol.3*)

Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He consistently traverses the underground to slay dragons.

Dig Dug didn't seems like much, the game showing him having a blue face and some showing his human face, as for his outfit its a white spacesuit and helmet.

"Dragon slayer, that's a much better name" Yang spoke out after chugging a fresh soda can.

"Yeah, but Dig Dug still seems cute" Ruby said before stuffing her mouth with some fries.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **\- Translates to "I Want to Dig"**

 **\- Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **\- Father of Mr. Driller**

 **\- Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector**

Wiz: His real name is Taizo Hori, which literally means "I want to dig". He is also the father of the more recent phenomenon, Mr. Driller.

"Interesting real name" Blake found it interesting, having a name that has a true meaning.

"As well its also interesting to know that he even has a son" Weiss added in.

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life: diggin' and killin'.**

"Can't say no to some good killing, grimm were made to be testing bags" Yang slams her fists together in excitement.

"Don't you mean test dummies" Weiss corrects the blonde brawler, her only reply was sticking her tongue at the white heiress.

 **PUMP**

 **\- 15' Harboon-Like Hose**

 **\- Forcefully Inflates foe**

 **\- Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **\- Injects 10 psi Per Pump**

 **\- Pumped until the Victim Explodes**

 **Boomstick: His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I've ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

Wiz: An odd weapon, which I would normally question the efficiency of...

"Not that exciting, but what does it do?" Ruby questions out loud.

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it... you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for you.**

Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds per square inch of air pressure before death is assured. Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 PSI is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. Two or three pumps later, Dig Dug's target combusts.

RWBY were pretty shocked, its one thing to shoot at the enemy or at the grimm, but pump theme to death seems cruel.

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die. Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. Oh man, this guy is sick.**

"Holy shit..." Yang admits as she sees a quick snap of Dig Dug killing on of his enemies and its eyes being pumped out in a bloody mess "...That's pretty messed up"

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **\- Burros in 4 Directions**

 **\- Instant Start Up**

 **\- Fast Efficient**

 **\- Can Tear Apart Islands**

Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at an unimaginable speed. He has total control over his terrain and can maneuver through the ground just as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down.

"I would be impressed, though it just seems part of the game" Weiss says while viewing the clips.

"Yeah, though it'd be awesome to mine Dust like that, literally as fast as yours truly" Ruby takes up a dashing pose, though Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart, but the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this...**

Video plays of a real (*jackhammer sound*)

"That does feel more manly" Yang cheers as she flexes up her arms.

 **Boomstick: But Dig Dug's sounds like this.**

Clip from the game is shown (*Dig Dug walking sound*)

"Sounds pretty cute" Ruby says as she pretends to hold it.

"I don't know sounds slightly annoying" Yang said while Blake and Weiss could agree on that, it might get old at some point.

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur each time he takes a step, not just when he's drilling.

 **Boomstick: So... what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying. No wonder this guy is a psycho.**

"For sure" WBY all agreed on.

Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time, and yet he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.

 **Boomstick/RWBY: What?**

Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomato's.

 **Boomsticks: Who in the hell thought walking tomato's with goggles were on-par with fire-breathing ghost dragons?**

"Tomato's, never thought it'd hear something like that" Yang says as she munched on some chips and dip.

"Yeah that's a little weird"

"At least the dragons would be awesome to fight" Both sister agrees on as they both fist-pump.

A clips plays with Dig Dug tunneling and soon hooking on a dragon and pumps it three times till it explodes with the last enemy defeated the Dig Dug level complete jingle plays out loud.

Ruby had some doubts on the new competitors, though her mind had gained some respect for the two of them.

Weiss had been thinking hard on Dig Dug, he may not hold some important title, but still he takes his time to mine down and get rid of dangerous beasts, even if there as ridiculous as tomatoes.

Blake was second guessing on Dig Dug, though she felt like he could win it, since he clearly knows what he's doing, as Bomberman could accidently blow himself up.

Yang didn't see much excitement, though the thought of slaying dragons or even wrecking whole islands would be totally worth it.

Wiz: Alright the combatives are all set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle**

Ruby hits pulse as usual "Not much to go off on, but I'm placing my bet on Bomberman, he might be able to blow Dig to pieces"

Weiss took her time to think it over "I have a more better feeling towards Dig Dug, there might be something up his sleeve"

Blake didn't take so much to think up her answer "Dig Dug might be a safe bet as well"

Yang clapped both her hands and took in a deep breath "Bomberman, I have said enough"

"Really?" Weiss doubts her blonde teammate "It's a gut feeling, final answer" Yang answers back.

Ruby shrugs it off and doesn't hesitate to hit down on the PLAY button and laid back.

* * *

(*Cues: Stage Theme - Bomberman NES*)

Bomberman is riding on top of a green Rooey across Dig Dug's open digging field when they suddenly come in cross of Dig Dug as he stands in front of their path.

"Not as excited but this still seems pretty cool" Ruby munches on some popcorn.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Battle - Bomberman 64*)

Dig Dug fires his harpoon, to which the Rooey quickly dodges by gets out of it's range, but then it dashes back into Dig Dug striking him six times.

"Man that thing is both cute and fast as hell" Ruby squealed in joy, Weiss couldn't help buy agree on how cute it is.

"Mmmm mmeah, I toootally wwwannnt onhhe nnooow" Yang said while stuffing her mouth with chips.

Blake takes notice very quickly when a piece flies near by her "Couldn't you please swallow and then speak, please" She dusts away some messy crumbs.

After munching away on her chip Yang swallows up her food and smiles over to her Faunus friend "Sorry Blacky"

After the last hit, Dig Dug takes notice of a bomb that was dropped by Bomberman, he quickly burrows into the ground to get out of the blast radius. The bomb's explosion destroys a block ground and reveals an Explosion Expander power, which Bomberman goes for it.

Dig Dug quickly sneaks up from underneath Bomberman and stabbing his harpoon into his Rooey. After four pumps, the Rooey explodes in a bloody mess.

"ROOEY NO!" Both Ruby and Weiss shield their eyes in horror, both Blake and Yang felt bad for Bomberman's loss.

The explosive pop sends a screaming Bomberman flying off the ground. He then quickly gets up and lifts up a bomb, to which he charges it up twice, then drops it into the holes entrance.

"Not quite as exciting as the last episode, but things are getting good" Yang tosses over a fresh empty can of soda.

Meanwhile underground Dig Dug finishes reaching the bottom of his hole, he turns to notice the bomb and runs away once again into a new tunnel. The large explosion destroys more ground blocks, revealing four more new power-ups: Accelerator, Explosion Expander, Bomb-Up, and Bomb Kick. Bomberman lands down and walks over to pick up all four of power up's before following Dig Dug's trail, he pulls out a bomb and kicks in down the rest of the tunnel.

(*Cues: Masker - Bomberman 64*)

Dig Dug turns around and uses his harpoon to deflect the bomb back. but Bomberman then kicks it back over, the two start playing bomb soccer with Dig Dug using his harpoon to hit the bomb while Bomber kicks it, the cycle continuing on until Bomberman throws out another bomb, stopping both bombs in the middle.

"Yeah not too thrilling, but I'm certainly on my seats edge" Blake agrees on while watching.

Both opponents flee as the bombs' both explode, creating huge plus-shaped red explosion, destroying many blocks, overhead a new power up is underneaths the Super Bomb powerup, which Bomberman quickly grabs.

"This otta be good" Ruby munches on a candy bar.

Dig Dug continues fleeing by digging his way upward towards the surface, back underneath Bomberman holds the Super Bomb in his hands, charging it to four times its size, he throwing it further up towards the tunnel. The huge explosion from the bomb is so powerful that Dig Dug, who nearly made it towards the surface, is now floating in mid-air with no ground blocks surrounding him. He falls down in front of Bomberman, who is in the middle of charging another Super Bomb for him to end it.

(*Cues: Boss Intro #2 - Bomberman 64*)

As Bomberman charges it up twice, Dig Dug quickly fires off his harpoon at Bomberman, causing him to drop the Super Bomb. He then pumps him up only twice before digging down underneath to escape the inevitable explosion.

"Oh no, Bomberman!" Ruby screams out as she waits for the final moment to come up.

Bomberman slowly recovers as the air drains from his body, he then turns to see his Super Bomb just as it's about to go off. His eyes turn large and cartoonish as he lets out a scream before the Super Bomb let's out another large explodes, leaving a huge hole in the ground. Dig Dug then looks over at the newly fresh made hole, seeing that his opponent was obliterated by his own weapon.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

"Nooo Bomberman" Ruby cries out.

"Oh yeah baby that's a win for team checkmate" Weiss offers Blake a low-five and she accepts it.

"Mannnn, it was still a worthy battle" Both Ruby and Yang salute in honor.

(*Cues: Dig Dug REMIX - Trailer Theme*)

 **Boomstick/Yang: Yeah, explosions!**

Weiss rolls her eyes "Of course"

"Bite me Ice queen, next time I'm treating you to an all out explosion marathon" Yang says while wrapping her around Weiss's neck "Trust me it'll be beautiful"

Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but maneuverability. Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success.

 **Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

Wiz: Even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.

"Sounds about right, he could have made a maze down there" Weiss admirers as it would be smart, Dig Dug could go by faster meanwhile Bomberman would take too long.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang.**

"He sure did" Yang thumbs up that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

"Wonder who's coming up next?" Ruby quiets up as some music plays out loud.

 _Unknown weird creature: I am Shadow, the ultimate life form._

They see a bipedal animal like figure walking out of a cloud of smoke. He's seems to be wearing red and white shoes, white gloves and two rings, each wrapped around his wrist. His fur is glowing bright gold with red stripes and he's glowing in some kind of aura like energy as it shows it pushing his fur upward. He speaks in a intimidating and chilling voice.

"What the fuck it that?" Yang slowly spoke out, before RWB could say much. A cool looking logo pops out, green in color, with a golden like sphere decorated with 4 red stars, what was most eye catching was a serpent like dragon wrapping around the title "Team Fourstar"

 _Unknown Man: And I, am the Prince of all Saiyans!_

Then they see a man with a cocky look on his face. He's wearing some kind of strange outfit that could be armor and while his spiky hair was glowing a bright yellow gold shade as well as his own eyebrows. He's also surrounded by an aura like energy. He also speaks in an intimidating voice but it sounds more arrogant.

 **Vegeta vs Shadow**

"Holy shit, this seems like it'll be AWESOME!" Yang lifts her arms up high along with her young sis and the two of them high-fived "Well do the honors Rubes, play it on"

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter I hope you've enjoyed**

 **I have to take care of some personal family issues, but i'll keep on working out the rest of this story**


	13. Vegeta vs Shadow

For the world of Dragon Ball Vegeta calls it home, as well for Funimation

Shadow is the edge lord in Sonic's world and belongs to Sega

Rooster Teeth owning RWBY and Death Battle is owned by Death Battle.

I have been trying my best with this project, no matter what I love working on each doubt I won't mind some help, mainly editing the battles corrected, I just have some trouble detailing the fights, like naming out moves or detailing some moments.

As a note, can't wait of the next up and coming fight, Gray vs Esdeath, an Icey fight between Fairy Tail and Akame Ga Kill. Plus Season 1 is nearly done, a few more weeks from this and next month, I'll soon upload even more chapters and faster.

* * *

"Alright do we have a deal team WBY" The young team leader cheers out loud.

"Yeah sis, just a few more episodes" Yang cheers on.

"From there we'll head off to train for some time, we can't too lazy" Blake says as she gets her next meal ready.

"Lastly we'll get a proper meal, something to balance out all that junk food" Weiss adds in as she pokes her side in secret.

"Right, plus how's those map skills working out Weiss?"

"Still working the travel plans" Weiss says while she quickly covers her abdomen.

"Good so less talking more watching" Ruby takes up a heroic pose as she stands in front of the TV.

"Start it off sis" Doesn't take long for the young leader to hit PLAY with out hesitating.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

They see a group of characters, two of which are Kratos and Spawn they already have seen. They see a mysterious figure with his back turned and scars on his face. they also see a man wielding two pistols and his shirt has an intimidating skull on it.

"Well we've seem both Kratos and Spawn a few episodes ago" Blake remembers back to that vengeful hero fight.

"Yeah they were awesome, even though it's in pixel form" Yang said.

"I am curious is who that first guy was?" Ruby questions.

"Don't know, but I love the look of the guy with the skull shirt and trench coat" Yang admirers as she rewinds and pauses for a few seconds.

Wiz: Antiheroes, walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want.**

RWBY knows that antiheroes are the neutral breed of characters. The kind of person that takes no side and do their own bidding that suits them well.

Ruby and Yang have seen their fair share of anti-heroes, their comic collection back home would proof it. Weiss knows that she wants to do some good deeds for her family company, earning back it's good name, As for Blake wasn't so sure if Adam's acts were deemed evil or the act of a anti-hero.

Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku.

 **Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is a man with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face. As an outfit he wears a skin tight blue suit with white boots and white gloves that reach past his forearms. He takes up a boxing like stance as if he's ready to knock your ass with ease.

 **Vegeta**

(*Cues: Vegeta's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)

Wiz: Born a prince to the warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer.

The girls, especially Weiss, felt shocked and sorry towards Vegeta having his entire race killed off, and being dethroned, now being worse since he has to now serving for a strange evil looking purple alien.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'3"**

 **\- Weight: 123 lbs.**

 **\- Saiyan Prince**

 **\- Elite Warrior Class**

 **\- Trained in Martial Arts**

 **\- Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

Wiz: Over time, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.

The girls, especially Blake and Weiss, smiled at how Vegeta rebelled and turned over a new leaf, defending the Earth like it's his own home and deciding to defy his former tyrant master, showing just how he's no longer in control over him.

"At least he's somewhat of a good guy... hopefully" Ruby ended with a whisper.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons for it, like ours for joining Beacon" Weiss added on before taking a sip of her fresh coffee.

All four were also wondering who the heck is this Goku person is?

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart.**

Ruby made a 'd'aw' of how cute it is for a tough guy like Vegeta to be paired with a beautiful young lady with turquoise colored hair. Weiss, Blake and Yang are creeped out for an old man having a crush on the girl.

"Sounds pretty much like a good moment for him, getting married to someone special"

"Yeah, though a bit curious of how she got him?" Yang questioned, though for WB they looked on with confusion.

"What it's a legit question, imagine if you never met Ruby Weiss, then suddenly you married her somewhere along the lines of our time"

"W-what?" Weiss is caught by surprise.

"You're a strict ice cold princess and she's a hyperactive red tornado offffmmmhm..." Before Yang could ramble on Weiss covers up her mouth up.

"I. Get. It" Weiss looks on at the blonde brawler with a crooked smile and a twitching right eye, Yang didn't say much but nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast.**

(*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*)

Everyone jaw dropped at hearing a character that fast and that tough.

"Damn, he really is strong" Yang gave a slight purr.

"And one of the many strong combatants so far" added, which she was so-what right, since this is only S1 for now. This did make them wonder, just how many more powerful characters will they be coming across in future episodes?

Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki to create devastating attacks.

"Another reference to an Aura like power" Weiss said with sarcasm but yet was still interested to hear about it. RWBY kept on wondering if this show will keep mentioning various other energies that are much like their own Aura.

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **\- Galick Gun**

 **\- Bang Beam**

 **\- Big Bang Attack**

 **\- Final Shine**

 **\- Energy Bullet Volley**

 **\- Final Flash**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.

"That is so AWESOME" Yang pumps her fists in excitement, she has never seen such an amazing energy attack before and was in pure awe.

These attacks caught the girls interest. Ruby really liked the Galick Gun the most, just because it had the word Gun in it.

The girls were now getting interested on this Ki and now they were paying much more closer attention to it.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts,**

Yang smirked at that one and considered it her favorite since it's similar to Ember Celica which launches explosives shells.

 **Boomstick: But his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

RWBY went still with wide eyes after hearing that as they see Vegeta shoot a huge golden beam that can be seen from space.

"Destroy a whole planets, this shit is the best" Ruby admires.

Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.

 **Boomstick: But wait, there's more!**

"YES" Yang was getting more excited at the though of seeing more move sets, Blake in the mean time pulls her back while out looking away from her notebook.

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **\- Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **\- 500% Increase per Form**

 **\- Can be Activated Any Time**

 **\- Sustained Through Energy**

 **\- Nearly Indestructible**

 **\- Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%.

RWBY had their jaws dropped and awed by Vegeta's transformation his black hair now turned to gold and he's glowing with pure energy. His transformation is so powerful that it's kicking up dust around him.

Yang couldn't help but get the biggest grin that goes across ear to ear for just how awesome that is, as well as how it's very similar to her own super mode when she gets stronger by getting hurt and uses up her semblance.

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math.**

At the mention of there being a level two, the girls were awed even further. Especially for Yang the most, liking this form and even thinking on a nickname for her own supermode when she ever uses up her semblance during it's activation.

Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.

"Geez how many forms are there?" Ruby said with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

The rest of WBY shrugged it off, but they do wonder if it could go any further.

 **Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own.

The very thought made RBY turn their heads towards Weiss, it took a while for her to look back at them and realizes a second later on why.

"OH NO you don't, I am NOTHING like HIM" She said with a hint of deep down, she is actually admitting she's a bit like him in a some way, but not in any bad way, since she wants to use up her future powers as the head of the company to make improve choices and changes.

 **Boomstick: While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick.**

"W-wait, he's died twice?" Ruby wonders.

"It sounds pretty impossible, but we don't know much about the DragonBall world" Weiss says as she ponders.

"Sounds fair, wish we could get more information" Yang says while thinking it might be an awesome place to live at.

A clip shows Vegeta preparing for a powerful attack.

 _Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan!_

The screen flashes bright until the screen is nothing but fades to white.

 _Vegeta: And you can burn in Hell!_

After hearing his bio, the girls had different feelings towards Vegeta, they could all agree that he's a true badass. Both Ruby and Weiss liked many of his powerful and versatile attacks that also bring in the question of comparing his Ki to their own Aura.

Blake actually liked Vegete mostly on the way on how he become one of the good guys even after he used to be a villain, similar as she was part of the White Fang and then departed by becoming a huntress.

Yang was liking Vegeta, a lot due to his aggressive fighting style, she's not afraid to into the thick of a battle and wrecking everything. As well his super mode is similar to her own awesome semblance.

Weiss was feeling a sense of both acceptation and denial since she has a stimulatory towards Vegeta. There are certain points that do meet up, when she first started off in Beacon, she thought her pride and confidence in her appearance and abilities was a going to make things easy for her, and even made her looking forward to become the head of the Dust Company.

No doubt things did chance since day one, she even felt pure anger and jealousy when a young Ruby Rose took the leader position. But since she's changed and is now an important part of team R **W** BY.

* * *

The second contestant is that hedgehog creature. Instead of appearing grayish gold like in the last teaser, his fur is jet black with red streaks on the back of his spines from his head which stick straight up, giving him the appearance of that of a punk, and has a patch of white fur on his upper chest. He's wearing a pair of white gloves with rings on his wrist and awesome looking shoes with colors of red, white and black. They see him walking down the street while carrying an automatic rifle and doesn't even flinch when an awesome explosion is seen in the background.

By his looks, RWBY can tell he's a badass as much as Vegeta. For some reason, the Hedgehog looks somewhat like Adam to Blake's eyes, a almost striking resemblance, giving Blake a slight shiver up her spine.

 **Shadow**

(*Cues: Throw It All Away (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2*)

Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form.

RWBY showed some interest. It's anyone's guess on what kind of alien DNA it the Professor used to create him.

Wiz: Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

Blake raised an eyebrow. She is questioning the very idea of using another person's genes to fine a cure for a deadly illness, would it be worth it? The very question ran through her mind.

Meanwhile RWY did feel glad that Gerald would go to such lengths to a cure for his granddaughter even by creating Shadow for that purpose. But as well they look on, they could see Shadow and Maria appear to be showing a special kind of bond.

Wiz: But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck.

Now the huntresses felt remorse as Maria dies from a gunshot wound as Shadow looks on in horror.

"How could they?!" Ruby shouts out as she shields her own eyes.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead.**

The girls again felt a small sense of joy in know that Shadow decided to play the role of the good guy instead of destroying all life on Earth.

 **Boomstick: Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

"And now his initial purpose is forgotten, how typical for a anti-hero" Blake muttered to herself but is still glad he did something for the greater good.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 3'3"**

 **\- Weight: 77 lbs.**

 **\- Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **\- Nearly Indestructible**

 **\- Hypersonic Speed**

 **\- Martial Arts Skills**

Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

Team RWBY were in total awe inspiring them to jaw drop at the very idea.

Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.

Hearing that was awesome and amazing, it'd be quite something to have someone surviving re-entry at that rabid high speed.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD!**

"Yeah. We would react just like that too" Yang said while chuckling about the very thought.

 _"HOLY SCHNEET" Yang jumps back in shock._

(*Cues: All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated by YannickJason*)

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **\- Chaos Control**

 **\- Chaos Spear**

 **\- Chaos Blast**

 **\- Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **\- Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly and Warp**

Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.

Unlike Aura, this kind of energy sounded even more different.

"Never ending, maaaannnn a girl can only dream" Ruby wined as the very idea ran through her mind.

 **Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds.**

Like Vegeta, the girls find it interesting his energy attacks to the Chaos Force are also versatile and similar but they, especially Yang, find Chaos Blast very awesomeand destructive; It's observed as Shadow is surrounded by a red aura and unleashes it that sends many armed soldiers (whose bullets can't even penetrate Shadow) and debris flying.

Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control.

Weiss has a slight knowledge in physics so she's impressed that Shadow can attain such a feat.

Wiz: Though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat.

"Awwww" Hearing that made Ruby groan, how could something so amazing needs a time limit.

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **\- Restrict Chaos Power**

 **\- Maintains Precision Control**

 **\- When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **\- When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

Wiz: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Ring, which restrict his access to the chaos force to maintain control. Should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.

Weiss remembered hearing and reading about some rare people needing special braces since they had trouble controlling their Aura or semblance, before hand they had to train harder then normal.

 **Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

What they see before him is Shadow along with a another hedgehog though he's blue, they can only assume that it's Sonic, obtaining. As well the emeralds come in seven different colors, Green, Cyan, Blue, Red, Purple, Yellow and Gray.

Weiss's eyes couldn't help but shimmer with delight at the sight of the pure beauty of the emeralds.

When all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode, looking just like the one they saw in his teaser during the last episode, with him having grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **\- 1000% Increase**

 **\- Automatic Flight**

 **\- Unlimited Endurance**

 **\- Invincible**

 **\- Duration Based on a Time Limit**

Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

"Damn their making Shadow sound even more of a badass" Yang says sounding excided.

Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.

"A time limit again!" Ruby groan in disappointment again and slump to the ground "Why does everything soooo cool need to be limited?"

 **Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.**

They see Shadow standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

 _Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises._

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick:** **It's time for a Death Battllllllle!**

Ruby hits pause as fast as she could.

"Any thoughts on who your going to bet on?. I'll give Shadow a chance with my vote, you never know"

Weiss though it off for some time "I feel like I'll vote on for Vegeta"

Blake "I feel the same Vegeta, does seem more skilled and trained, he might have the right edge"

After Yang chewed up her chips she casted her own vote "A part of me was going to say Shadow, but after seeing Vegeta, he's got my vote.

"Alright 3 v 1, my vote is still in" Ruby hits Plays and lays back.

* * *

(*Cues: Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z*)

The girls watched as Shadow is "skating" by using his hover shoes that burst flames to help him move across an open grassy field with a mountain range in the background. RY were in total awe, wishing that they had their own hover shoes.

Shadow suddenly skids to a halt in front of Vegeta who has his back turned towards him.

 _Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here._

"Woah they added in voice acting in" Ruby

"This is going to be good" Yang opens up a new can.

 _Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me._

Vegeta turns around to see who his would be challenger is… but then frown as he stares of at some strange anthropomorphic creature.

 _Vegeta: Ummm... who and what are you?_

 _Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadow stands at fighting pose) The Ultimate Life Form!_

Vegeta is not impressed.

 _Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice, freak: you're little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening._

 _Shadow: Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you._

"Oooh get burned" Yang

"This might not go well for Shadow" Blake adds in.

 _Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool._

"Note to self, new one liner" Yang

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*)

Shadow lunges forward with a kick, but Vegeta easily catches him in midair and kicks Shadow, which sends him flying back across the field. Vegeta then starts to glow in a purple aura as he charges a powerful attack. After charging it up, he blasting it towards Shadow.

 _Vegeta: GALICK GUN, FIRE!_

As Vegeta launches his Galick Gun towrds Shadow, it manages to him him, while still flying back, he's engulbed by a huge explosion. When the smoke finally clears, Shadow now starts to pant in deeply, indicating that he took a huge amount of damage from that.

RWBY easily realizes that Shadow stomped by Vegeta at the first attack, Vegeta floats up in the air and looks down at the black hedgehog.

 _Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!_

(*Cues: Super Saiyan Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z*)

The huntresses watch in awe as Vegeta begins to power up, his scream roaring out loud across the valley as his power grows immensely. As he's doing thing he's soon surrounded by a golden aura and his blackish hair now turns to golden blonde like that of Yang's.

After Vegeta enters Super Saiyan mode he decides to mock at Shadow as he looks below him.

 _Vegeta: Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?_

(*Cues: Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*)

 _Shadow: You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!_

 _(*he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds*)_

Shadow leads up in mid-air and floats inplace. RWBY watched on as Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Emeralds around him, they start to orbit around him as he gains their power.

Meanwhile Vegeta is confused, but still keeps his guard up while watching his opponent.

 _Vegeta: What's this?_

After he taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, he turns his black fur coat in to golden yellow with a bright glow and a powerful aura with invincible powers, becoming Super Shadow.

 _Shadow: Behold the true power I possess!_

 _Vegeta: Wow... what a ripoff- (*Super Shadow tackles Vegeta*) GAH!_

Just at the moment the Saiyan finished his sentence, the hedgehog tackles him and the fight ensues.

Yang is smirking as this is gonna more awesomer with each second.

(*Cues: BOSS: HEAVY DOG - Shadow the Hedgehog*)

Vegeta gets attacked by Shadow first off, he blocks away the melee kicks he's receiving from the golden hedgehog. The two then suddenly disappear from view, the only thing the RWBY girls could see was flashes of attacks

Afterwards, Shadow lands a side kick onto Vegeta, while hitting Vegeta in mid-air seven times, Shadow leaves behind some projectiles of Chaos energy, while stepping aside Shadow snips his fingers to cause the Chaos energy to give off small explosions, with Vegeta hitting them all. The blast force sends Vegeta crash landing onto the ground. Shadow then launches a barrage of his Chaos Spear towards fallen prince, but Vegeta jumps up high from the barrage and knees Shadow to the abdomen, kicked him, and then launches a volley of his own Energy Bullets. But when the smoke clears out he see that Shadow is gone.

 _Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go?_

 _Shadow: Right behind you._

Vegeta quickly turns around and charges a blast of energy, but Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen fades to white. Vegeta is now somewhere underwater which is full of strange red fish… and a blue torpedo that looks like a shark. Weird?.

Vegeta: (voiceover) ...The hell? How did I get here? (*annoyed groan*)

RWBY easily deduces Shadow teleported Vegeta there.

Up on the surface Shadow floats approve and over looks the water.

 _Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought. I guess I'm better than shit-_

Vegeta suddenly jumps out of the water, his body full of energy and truly pissed off.

 _Vegeta: Graaah!_

(*Cues: Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z again*)

The four young huntresses could also tell that Vegeta was starting to get really pissed and he's losing patience.

 _Vegeta: Cheap trick teleporting me underwater, coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!_

Shadow doesn't hesatade and snaps his finger again, only this time he teleports Vegeta to the Earth's moon.

Shadow isn't even intimated as he snaps his finger… now Vegeta is on some kind of space rock away from the planet. Meanwhile RWBY noticed a strange space bird wearing a space helmet.

 _Vegeta: Goddammit._

Shadow watches from a distance towards the moon.

 _Shadow: Hmph._

 _Vegeta: Playtime's over, runt!_

(*Cues: Destruction - Dragon Ball Z*)

Vegeta pulls back up high enough while clenching his fist and PUNCHES the MOON out of it's own orbit. RWBY jaw dropped at that seemingly impossible feat. But now, they realize in shock and horror the moon is falling towards Earth. Even Shadow is horrified as he seeing the moon burning up as it drops.

 _Shadow: No! Is he insane!?_

Shadow pops off both of his inhibitor rings and starts to glow a bright red.

 _Shadow: CHAOS... CONTROL!,_

The moon is then teleports back into it's original placed orbit. That was a close one as RWBY sighed a breath of relief.

Even though Shadow is slightly exhausted, he feels glad he could stop the destruction.

 _Shadow: Yes. I did it!_

 _Vegeta: Congrats, furball._

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The girls were quite shocked on how Vegeta got to Earth so quickly, as well as feeling quite anger of how reckless he got, he came so close to destroying the world.

 _Shadow: It's time to end this!_

Shadow builds up another blood red energy as he prepares for his ultimate attack to end it all.

 _Shadow: Chaos... BLAS-_

Shadow clenches his entire body and thrusts his arms out… but nothing happened… RWBY take notice that Shadow is now back to his normal form. Shadow's Super Form had finally worn off.

 _Shadow: Uh-oh._

 _Vegeta: Sayonara._

Vegeta unleashes a large blue blast at the now powerless hedgehog, the Final Flash engulfs him by the energy wave. RWBY watched with wide eyes, there was nothing left, but a smoke lingering where Shadow used to be.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

"Awwww man" Ruby landed her head onto her knees "It was still a cool fight"

"Oh yeah winner winner chicken dinner" Yang cheered on in victory along side WB.

"Sorry sis, but you should have gone for the buff stud"

(*Cues: Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z*)

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow.

"Well he pretty much did survive it" Blake

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

"Yeah, having a limit really has to make you plan things out" Weiss knows that for sure.

"Even Yang could tough him out" Ruby cheered on.

"Aw thanks Rubes"

Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up.**

"And that's a new one going in" Yang laughs while noting down a new pun.

Wiz: The winner is Vegeta.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

They weren't expecting these two video game characters.

They see a red cap with an M on it and Blue eyes. They then see a familiar chubby man they've seen before many times and now he's the next combatant.

They also see a blue hedgehog, who pretty much looks like Shadow, though he has green eyes, red and white shoes, a cocky smirk on his face and they see him running across the fields at a high rate of speed, the same hedgehog that was fighting alongside Shadow.

Team RWBY felt truly excited for the next fight.

"We're finally gonna see and learn about Mario" Ruby hoped up with joy.

"Yeah, the first time we ever hear about him was during the Goomba vs Kooba battle" Blake says

"Then there was the time Yoshi joined in with his fight up against Riptor" Weiss added in, remembering that cute little green dino winning.

"Plus we just got to see Shadow, who's Sonic own rival" Yang points out


	14. Mario vs Sonic

Nintendo created the Mushroom Kingdom and it's star Mario

Sonic dashes around the world build by Sega

RWBY being owned by Rooster Teeth and Death Battle owned by Death Battle

Personally I never played much Sonic, not unless I visited my near by friends who actually had games.

But my first Mario game was on the classic white Nintendo ds and playing up New Super Mario Bros.

As a side note, I've decided to move this up ahead to after vol 2, after the girls saved the town from the train bomb and grimm attack, this change would give me more better moments to use and adds in more characters.

* * *

"Oh man this is going to be the best fight so far" Yang said after returning from a bathroom break.

"That's certain, we're heard bit about Mario in two previous battles" Blake adds in as she follows behind Yang.

Meanwhile Ruby comes back from a quick drink restock "And we just heard about Sonic after seeing Shadow, hopefully he does better then Shadow"

"This does indeed sounds interesting Mario seems to be the hero in his own world" Weiss says as she pours herself a fresh brew of coffee.

"Well let's see who wins in this fight" Ruby hits PLAY.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.

"Two decades?" Both Ruby and Yang shouted out, there aren't any games that have lasted that long in their own world.

As for Weiss and Blake, they could both tell that these two have characters are quite famous, they must have been as popular to have made such a long run in the video game industry. Their rivalry must be ongoing, though at this point their both going to settle this once and for all.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

"I can't wait to see this" Ruby shouted in excitement and munches on some popcorn.

Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber.

 **Boomstick: And Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant they see jumps straight out of a green warp pipe. He's a short chubby looking man with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick, bushy mustache that looks well groomed. He's wearing a red shirt under his blue overalls with two yellow buttons on it, brown shoes, white gloves and an eye catching red cap with a white circle that has a visible red capitalized M in the middle.

Ruby really liked his iconic looking mustache, as she take a sip from her own coffee brew and takes a look at the dorm mirror and quietly giggles to herself, she whips off her coffee mustache away.

 **Mario**

(*Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)

Wiz: Mario is one of the Star Children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom.

The girls, especially Ruby, were smiling of hearing Mario being a determined hero and having the duty to protect his home just like the hunters and huntresses protecting Remnant. Ruby can even see him as a fairy tale hero in the books Yang used to read her.

Wiz: Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.

"Awww" Ruby and Weiss both adored the look of baby Mario, as for them all they also take notice as one familiar looking green Yoshi picks him up.

 **Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'1"**

 **\- Can Jump over 20 Feet**

 **\- High Stamina**

 **\- Superman Strength**

 **\- Superman Durability**

 **\- Skilled Combatant**

Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.

"He does seem quite athletic for a chubby man" Ruby laughs a bit.

"Yeah, I can only imagine seeing good ol' Professor Port do that" Yang joke around.

 **Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump?**

Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.

RWBY is impressed and in awed. They watch him uproot a giant turnip straight out of the ground, smashing giant solid blocks to pieces just by simply punching them and other impressive feats of strength he does throughout his enemy Bowser, such as grabbing him by the tail, spinning him around really fast, then letting go to send him flying into the air.

"Damn, now I'm even more impressed" Yang says while sounding amazed.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups!**

RWBY were now interested in Mario, but even more to find out what he's bringing into the fight and team leader Ruby was no doubt excited to find out what he's got to use.

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **\- Grants Pyrokinesis**

 **\- Can Create & Manipulate Fire**

 **\- Bounces Fireballs**

 **\- Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.

The Fire Flower looks like a red and yellow flower, strangely with eyes. After Mario touches it, his clothes enterally changes color, his overalls are now red and his shirt and cap turn white.

Yang instantly considered this powerup as her favorite for obvious reasons. "I so want my own Fire Flower now, I don't care if I even have to grow them"

Meanwhile her three team mates were highly impressed, Weiss was wonders if there's any possible to infuse plants with dust to create something like the Fire Flower and maybe many others, wanting to find out what would happen. Both Ruby and Blake thought It was a useful power, even better that kills anything with one blow.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy.**

(*Cues: Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*)

Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.

In one particular attack they see in shock as Mario thrusts his hands forward and unleashes a giant swirling vortex of flame. It's possible to do something similar, though it would take plenty of fire dust.

 **FROG SUIT**

 **\- Increases Jump Height**

 **\- Increases Swimming Speed**

 **\- Can Breath Underwater**

 **\- Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **\- Looks Absolutely Ridiculous**

 **Boomstick: He's also got this Frog Suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater.**

They watch him put on the frog suit and uses it to jump several dozen of feet in a single bound, hop around like an actual frog with impressive agility, taken care of enemies and cannonballs. He's even swimming much more faster while submerged underwater. The huntresses are impressed a suit can give you superhuman abilities.

"Hmm I wonder if any other suits come into play" Weiss says sounding interested.

 **Boomstick: The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him!**

Ruby agreed on how goofy Mario looked while wearing the green frog suit giggling at the image shown. A part of her remembered the times she and Yang used to chase around some frogs, resulting in a muddy and soaked mess, which Tai had to deal with.

Even Yang, Weiss, and surprisingly even Blake was giggling too, it might often a few fellow Faunus, but it's too goofy.

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **\- Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **\- Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time**

 **\- Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **\- Razor-Sharp Edge**

Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecidented amount of time.

Mario looks like a classic superhero as he flow through the air with ease. Weiss thought of how useful that would be, having clothes at would grant the power of flight.

"Man I wish my cape could do that" Ruby sighs as she looks over at her own hung caped hood, she sighed that the thought "Someday"

 **METAL CAP**

 **\- Becomes Living Metal**

 **\- Nearly Indestructible**

 **\- Incredibly Heavy**

 **\- Power Increase**

 **\- Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

"Now that is certainly a unique power up" That caught Blakes eye.

Weiss is pondering how can a simple metal cap turn your body into metal, or even increasing both his strength and speed. Blake was intrigued, having such a power that made you indestructible living steel. Meanwhile both Ruby and Yang were smiling on how cool it is to have their bodies made of steel, Ruby opted for the speed booth, while Yang wanted the strength.

"No doubt that would make punching grimm even more fun" Yang cracks her knuckles, at the every though of being tough pure metal.

What they were all impressed about the most was that, despite being heaver, Mario still shows off his speed and agility as if nothing had changed.

 **STARMAN**

 **\- Invulnerable**

 **\- Increases Speed**

 **\- Instantly Kills Foe**

 **\- Short Time Limit**

Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

This certain powerup also caught their highest attention. They watch as Mario touches a gold star with cute looking eyes, but he's now sprinting in a bright flashing aura that was rainbow colored, their eyes were shimmering as Mario's now invulnerable in action. They are even more impressed since he's now doing somersaults in mid-air every time he jumped.

"I can only imagine what I'd be like to jump into a horde of grimm with that" Ruby said with her own stared eyes.

 **HAMMER**

 **\- Stored in Mario's Pocket**

 **\- Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **\- Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

Wiz: And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a Hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING.

Ruby really liked the hammer, even if it looked simple, crushing anything would be worth it. And she knows too well that Nora of all people would want on.

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **\- Mario Grows Giant**

 **\- Invulnerable**

 **\- Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **\- Lasts for a Short Time**

 **Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything!**

"Now that would be something I would use against Grimm" Yang laughed as she imagined squishing Grimm beneath her feet as a giant huntress. _"Mwahahaha fear me"_

They were all shocked after seeing Mario getting a hold on a enormous yellowish-orange looking Mushroom with Red spots. When he does, he grows several times his own size, he even taking up a jogging pace now rather then running or walking, but even then, he's still moving even faster then normal and in his path every Goomba, Koopa and other strange unfortunate creature and even warp pipe obstacle in his way were being demolished with ease.

Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.

After hearing that the girls were now actually starting liking Mario even more. They all watch as he battles his way though all kinds of foes, all the while being brave and heroic, truly like the heroes in the books Ruby, Yang and even Blake have read as kids and to this day.

 **Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman.**

RWBY instantly recognizes the pink princess again and they still don't know what her name is. At least they now realize she's Mario's girlfriend or even possible fiancé.

The last time they have even seen her, it was during the kooba rundown, seeing her tied up and sitting on top a mad looking Kooba. This did add more for Ruby to love, remembering some of the old stories or heroic acts.

"Not gonna lie I now want to know even more about her" Ruby said sounding interested, Weiss highly agreed with her.

 **Boomstick: She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle.**

The RWBY girls were laughing at Mario coming to save the Princess, but only to find some cute little guy with a mushroom on his head and tells him _"Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"_

 **Boomstick: Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch!**

That made RBY laugh even more, but as for Weiss she scoffed at the whole "Thinking a princess needs protection" Weiss felt a believe that the princess could kick some serious ass whenever she wanted to, she just had a feeling strangely.

Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.

Weiss was a little disappointed to hear that. She always prefers strategy and precision during a fight, his straight forward approach was just fitting for Yang's own brawling attitude. But still, she admires Mario anyways for his heroic deeds to save the kingdom.

 **Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!**

 _Mario: "It's-a me, Mario!"_

"Awww, he even sounds cute, it's official, I'm a fan" Ruby cheers on.

In nearly every aspect about Mario, RWBY really admires him highly. He's a brave and determined hero willing to do anything to save his homeland and princess from the tyrannical Bowser and his endless horde minions.

Ruby really liked his arsenal of powerups, they each have there own purpose that would help him, dealing damage or powerful attacks. Weiss admired that he will fight any opponent, big or small, he'll deal with them no matter what, he's like a heroic knight, even if he's not in shiny armor.

Blake and Yang were awed for his near impressive physical feats even if he was a short chubby man, Blake as well admired how he was willing save the princess and defied Bowser, despise his huge size.

The next contestant is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with ocean-blue fur, a peach colored spot on his slim stomach and green eyes. Unlike Shadow's, his quills are hanging low which makes him look radical. He's wearing nothing but a pair of white gloves and awesome looking red shoes that have a white stripe on each shoe that are really eye catcher for Ruby eyes.

They watch as he speeds out and by a forest and out into the opening in an instant. There's no doubt that he was fast.

 **Sonic**

(*Cues: Sonic 3 Knuckles - Robotnik Theme (Orchestral)*)

Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

They see as Sonic fights an obese but very terrifying looking tyrannical madman with glowing red eyes and having a long orange mustache. They assume he also commands an army in an attempt to rule the world, just like Mario's own Bowser tyrant.

"First Bowser and now someone named Eggman, man hope we get a chance to learn more about them" Yang

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

Yang chuckled at the though of Sonic being a hippie, she's seen a good few of them during some parties.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 3'3"**

 **\- Weight: 35 lbs.**

 **\- Age: 16**

 **\- Freedom Fighter**

 **\- Top Speed : Unknown,** **Average of 765 mph**

 **\- Figure 8 Technique**

Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.

Team RWBY were jaw dropped after hearing that fact. Even Ruby especially, arguably the fastest huntress/huntsman on Remnant, but even she couldn't reach that kind of speed. It's rare for any huntsman's to reach the speed of sound if they would need to have a certain semblance that involves speed more then anything.

"Man that kind of reminds me of that one time huh Rubes" Yang nearly hopes out of her seat.

After taking in a few seconds the young leader remembered "Oh yeah!"

"Do I dare even ask what you two are talking about" Weiss asks sounding less then thrilled.

"Well there was this one time I took on a bet on my speed, so Yang got me on a sugar high and got in trouble soon after passing a cop"

"Yeah but you did earn the score on the speed gun, 250 mph" Yang high fived her.

Weiss facepalmed at the very idea of Ruby all sugared up, Blake thought it over and slightly giggled in secret.

Despite this, Ruby doesn't mind and she's smiling with pride when it comes to being a speedsters since that's her special element, she does hope to one day meet others. Still the rest of WBY were just as impressed with Sonic's high speed.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.**

He's even quite agile enough as he's maneuvering through all the obstacles and even the environment at high rate of speed. They even take a notice on his legs as he runs at high speed they start to blur out and sharpen out to look like an infinity symbol.

Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique.

 **ATTACKS AND TECHNIQUES**

 **\- Spin Attack**

 **\- Spin Dash**

 **\- Homing Attack**

 **\- Light-Speed-Dash**

 **\- Martial Arts**

 **\- Can Burrow Underground**

 **Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.**

Wiz: His Homing Attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.

 **Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

The girls were impressed and intrigued with Sonic's special move sets.

Blake is intrigued that since he's a hedgehog, he curls up into a ball and uses that as his own powerful weapon, a few Faunus actually take inspiration of their animal traits. Weiss was also impressed along side with Yang they both liked his Spin Dash in which he curls into a ball, stays in place while spinning like a wheel and rockets forward when released, the closeted they've seen is with a boarbatusk when charging. Ruby was smiling as they list out his move sets. They realize that he's like a living buzz saw in which he spins around to use his sharp quills to even rip solid steel apart into pieces.

(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme (Orchestral)*)

Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.

RWBY felt interested in the shields. Weiss even said her company was trying to create some sort of dust style shield system, making them from the dust it's self. Each giving out different defense attacks.

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **\- Impervious to Fire & Heat**

 **\- Fiery Makeup**

 **\- Disintegrates in Water**

 **\- Mid-Air Dash Attack**

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

"That weakness seems obvious" Weiss which even got Yang to snarkier. She did like the shield no the less, it would make things easy, the obvious being fire rescue.

Ruby was gazing as the blazing sphere surrounds Sonic, thinking on how it's be cool to dash through fire, especially though fire attacks.

 **LIGHTNING SHIELD**

 **\- Impervious to Electricity**

 **\- Electric Makeup**

 **\- Disintegrates in Water**

 **\- Magnetic Field**

 **\- Mid-Air Jump**

Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.

Sonic was now surrounded by electricity.

"Again with the water?" Yang muffles out as she eats up some popcorn.

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **\- Can Breath Underwater**

 **\- Water and Air Makeup**

 **\- Bounces Attack**

 **\- Bouncing can Increase Jumping Height**

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce.**

Sonic is now surrounded in a bubble like shield which the girls really liked.

 **Boomstick: Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim!**

"I can relate to that, took me sometime before I could swim" said Blake, remembering back to her childhood, after a few crying fits and help from her parents she finally learned.

"Ohehehe man, do you think Neptune would want one?" Yang laughs out loud. (Yes I know about it being in vol 3 I couldn't pass this chance)

"I'm sure on it" Blake giggles.

The girls watch Sonic sink like a rock to the bottom, the best they could think about is that he probably lacks buoyancy, due to this body.

"Man would be terrifying" Ruby said while chewing on a mini choco-chip muffin.

Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of Power Rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos.

This brought in the girls attention and focus on hearing about it. Though this power-up sounded somewhat familiar.

(*Cues: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*)

Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

The girls watch in awe as Sonic absorbs up all of the Chaos Emeralds just like how Shadow did it. What they see before them is now Sonic in his super form. His blue fur is now turns shiny gold, his eyes are now scorching red instead of emerald green and even his low hanging spines were now sticking straight up. Just like Shadow Sonic's surrounded in a golden aura.

 **SUPER FORM**

 **\- 1000% Increase**

 **\- Automatic Flight**

 **\- Unlimited Stamina**

 **\- Invincible**

 **\- Positive Energy Aura**

 **\- Duration Base on Time Limit**

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable.**

Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

During Ruby's groaning on the limits of awesome forms, Weiss and Blake found interest in those power rings that are the supply to the super mode's duration. What are those rings origin and what are they made of.

Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.**

The RWBY girls were a bit shocked to hear that.

Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

The RWB members turned their heads towards Yang who looks back at them with a cocky smirk as well, till she relished their reason. "Oh come on guys, you know you won't be nothing with out me"

The three on them facepalm and shake their heads, they know about Yang's cocky attitude while in a fight. She does love a good fight and she admits to even start some out when she gets REEEEEALLLLLLYYYY bored. She even used to test out potential boyfriends, sadly non had passed, especially on knowing Tai is the final boss.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!**

They watch Sonic, looking pretty pissed and displeased, as he jumps off the stage since the player hasn't touched the controller to make him move after 3 minutes. Just showing how impatience he is.

Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

Cartoon Sonic dodges a laser from a robotic wasp's stinger.

 _Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!"_ He then runs offs in an instant.

The girls were really inspired in the blue hedgehog.

Ruby really loved his speed, strong move sets and special shields, she was now thinking about getting a special all blue outfit. Weiss was a bit disappointed at him, mainly since he's not mature when it come down to his attitude, but she thinks she could tolerate him, on the plus she was interested to know more about this so called power rings. Just like Mario, Blake also was starting to admired Sonic being a hero to save the day from this evil Robotnik. Yang was impressed with his many feats and his list of move sets, her mind thinking it to be something like having her and Ruby mixed into one, a mix of speed and strength.

For RWB they were somewhat surprised by Sonic since he's just like Yang in almost every way. They're both having a cocky attitude, the love for thrilling adventures and fighting, though they were happy to know that she'll protect them, the very people she loves.

As well for Yang, she didn't hide her smile, she really liked Sonic and RWB could take notices of that, taking it in with pride.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle**

"Well any thoughts on this one?" Ruby questioned as she paused, though for the first time they couldn't decide the winner. All four of them really admired these two heroes, they were the ones who were will do the right thing to make sure everyone is kept safe.

Weiss took some time to answer "Sonic does have the speed advantage, I'm not sure about his cocky and arrogant and as with Mario he might be the hero he's more impulsive and doesn't rely much on strategic" After some time she voted "I'll take my changes with Sonic" Weiss votes in.

Blake thought the same, though she was leaning more towards Mario "I'll vote in for Mario" Vote placed.

Yang thought it over hard "Hmmmm, I'll go with Mario, even if Sonic is just like me, Mario has some pretty cool power ups" Yang casted her vote.

"I would like Mario, but I'm going to give my vote over to Sonic, a fellow speedster" Vote set in from Ruby.

"Let's get it on!" Ruby hits PLAY.

* * *

(Cue Airship Theme from Super Mario Galaxy)

Out on an open field, the RWBY girls see Sonic sitting calmly on the open field but he looks like he's losing his patience. Suddenly, they see Mario coming out of a green warp pipe. Sonic jumps back as Mario jumps on to the ground right in front of him.

 _Sonic: Alright, chubby! let's settle this!_

Sonic get's into his fighting stance, Mario in the meantime adjusted his cap and spun around as he agreed with the blue speedster.

 _Mario: Lets-a-Go!_

This is it, one of the biggest rivalries in gaming history is going to meet it's end as two of the biggest mascots in the gaming industry will finally settle this debate. RWBY can feel the air that's so thick, that Ruby can cut it with Crescent Rose like butter. Mario and Sonic dare daggers as they prepare, one will walk away while the other lies dead.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues Sonic 3 — Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock*)

Due to being the faster of the two, Sonic attacks Mario first with a speedy combo of kicks and sends him flying back. As Mario lands on the same warp pipe he emerged from, he decides to use up his fire flower, to give him an edge. Mario pulls the flower out and absorbs its power now becoming Fire Mario, he then launches a barrage of fireballs towards to the blue hedgehog.

"That would be useful if you could do that with dust" Yang chugs onto a new soda can.

With some perfect timed dodges, Sonic manages to dodge all of the fireballs, but he suddenly gets caught off guard by Mario fire slide.

 _Mario: Wah-ha!_

Mario delivers a set of powerful punches and kicks onto Sonic before he grabs him.

 _Mario: Here we go!_

Mario spins around while still holding on to sonic. After getting enough momentum, Mario throws Sonic against the warp pipe and as he bounces back towards the red plumber, he's then uppercuts him uses up his red and yellow cape, this allows him to knock Sonic towards the ground with a fire punch, as Sonic lands, Mario unleashes a fiery aura and again spins him around, but this time he kicks him back. Even with all that Sonic slides back while still standing.

RWBY were awed that Sonic took that kind of beating and he's still standing.

Mario charges up a huge amount of flame into his arms and thrusts it forward; A huge vortex of flames swirls right towards Sonic.

RWBY watched in awe and in shock as Sonic doesn't even try to dodge the engulfing flames.

As the flames start to clear out, Sonic is shown to be unscathed and being surrounded by his Fire Shield. Sonic dashes forward with flame dash and rams right into Mario which causes him to bounce around in mid air several time, as Sonic prepares another attack Mario counters the Blue speeder with his hammer. The collision caused a huge explosion and coats the screen in pure black darkness.

(*Cue Fated Battle — Super Mario Galaxy 2)

The huntresses watched in pure awe as Mario and Sonic fought it out. Even the music was just as perfect to hear while they fight.

Both Mario and Sonic throw a punch but the two of them managed to dodge it. Next Sonic managed to hit Mario with his homing attack. With that Mario hits back with his Super Jump Punch connecting it Sonic. lastly Mario is shown to be frozen as a statue, Sonic waits on by tapping his foot onto the ground.

"Things are more intence then the last fight" Blake says before biting into her tuna sandwich.

The screen changes again but this time team RWBY sees Mario flying in the air as Cape Mario, meanwhile on the ground Sonic was running along under his red rival at a high raid of speed. To make things even, Sonic summoned out his Lightning Shield and dashes towards a massive volcano, for some reason he had a sad little face.

The girls see as both Mario and Sonic heading into the volcano, Sonic running up the side and Mario flying over. As the two reach inside the volcano, they both stare off at each other at opposite sides. However as the camera oved from side to side, RWBY spotted out something between the two fighters, a strange bomb with legs and cute eyes.

The bomb takes awareness of the two intruders and suddenly others nearby bombs start to awaken. They all made strange cute noise as Sonic responds with a confused look but with Mario he's more shocked as if he's seen them before.

"That can't be good" Yang said as she looked over all the little bombs.

"Awww but they sound so cute" Ruby adored.

 _Mario: Mama mia!_

With that entire volcano explodes in a huge explostion, Sonic and Mario can be seen hurtling out of the explosion. Sonic is shown crashing into a nearby lake. Sonic sinks down to the very bottom of the lake like a rock, after reaching the bottom Sonic summons out his bubble shield to help him breath. However, before he could do anything, Mario hops into the lake with wearing his frog suit, he lines up his shot and ground pounds Sonic which pops his bubble shield.

As Mario swims away, Sonic try to jump out of the water with his spin dash, but it's to no avail. Sonic starts to hear a familiar haunting tune every time he's nearly out of air.

(*Cues Out of Breath — Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors*)

Even the tune was make team RWBY nervously tense up as they watch Sonic.

"I can feel the stress creeping in" Weiss said while looking on.

While in desperation, he tries to run out of the water, both normal and with his figure 8 style, but his efforts were in failure. As he's about to drown, his eyes sport out a green emerald shape, just as the screen fades out to white and everything is silent.

The girls felt like Sonic might have drowned, but they could also feel that he wasn't going to lose that easily.

Mario is shown to be swims towards the surface, but before he could reach it, a chilling voice is heard.

 _"Now I'll show you"_

Mario is then hit by a golden blur that sends them both to the surface and out of the lake.

RWBY were in awe as they see Sonic now in his super form.

 _Super Sonic: How's that plumber?_

After getting his bearings, Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and puts it on while in mid air.

 _Mario: Woo-hoo!_

In a flash, Mario's body is now coated in steel and as he lands on the ground, it causes a small shockwave which kicked up dirt. After the dust cleans Mario is shown kneeling on the ground. Sonic powers up and launches head onto the still kneeling plumber.

RWBY watch on as the unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

After the collision which also created an explosion, RWBY jaw dropped as Mario just caught Super Sonic and he didn't even budge a single inch.

"Now that was impressive"

Metal Mario moves out of the way of Super Sonic, Sonic came back around and attacked him again and again, with no result.

However he is managing to push Metal Mario a few inches with each attack. However at the last attack Metal Mario simply side kicked the gold hedgehog away and pulls the Starman power up out of his pocket. The red plumber was now a glowing rainbow of colors as the combination of the Metal Cap and Starman helped to even out the odds. Mario rushes forward, somersaults onto Sonic and bashes him around in whirlwind of punches and damaging energy, after which Mario sends Sonic back flying.

RWBY were now cheering on.

 _Super Sonic: So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish… this…_

Before Sonic could even finish his sentence, Mario summons out the Mega Mushroom and now becoming a giant. Even surprising the hedgehog.

 _Super Sonic: Whoa…_

(cue Orchestral Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme)

While still in Super mode, Sonic fly's in close and starts to deliver a set of speedblitz attacks onto Mario from many angles, but causing no damage to him. Mario doesn't even flinch at the golden speedster.

The girls were stunned to see that Super Sonic couldn't even damage Mega Mario. Both Ruby and Yang were laughing, since Sonic looked pretty much like a pesky yellow bug buzzing around Mario's head.

Mario had finally enough and landed a well timed punch against the pesky Hedgehog, the punch sent him back hard. As Sonic stops in mid air, his super form had reached it's limit and turned him back to his normal blue self.

 _Sonic: Uh-oh._

Sonic falls to the ground onto his feet and quickly speeds away with his Figure 8 technique, in the meanwhile Mario gives chase, due to his large size manages to keep up, with thundering steps.

 _Sonic: You're too slow!_

Despite keeping up, Sonic leaves Mario in the dust just as Mario slowly starts to turn back to normal size.

 _Mario: D'oh._

Mario seems to be tired out as he stops and does a little funny dance, Sonic takes notice and turns back around.

 _Sonic: Now's my chance!_

Sonic uses his spindash and knocks Mario back and forth, even in mid-air. With Mario is stunned, Sonic jumps up high to axe kicks him back onto the ground and turns into a living buzz saw. Sonic's sharp spines tears up Mario's back and insides as he's screaming in pain. Blood is spilled and sprayed everywhere.

RWBY cringed and Ruby and Weiss even felt sick and turned slightly green.

"Oh the horror" Yang shields Ruby's eyes, she does the same for her older sister.

When Sonic stopped, Mario is nothing but a shredded mess all the while being in a pool of his own blood. Weiss feels even more sick and turns even more green.

 **K.O!**

After taking in the gory scene, Yang and Ruby were whooping at how awesome and fast paced this fight was while Weiss and Blake were also slightly impressed.

* * *

Ruby and Wiess cheered as their votes won it out. Blake and Yang excepted their loss, the fight was worth it.

(*Cues: Greenhill Zone - (Videogame Orchestra)*)

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

"Oh you bet it was" Yang shouted in excitement, she did feel bad that Mario died so horribly.

Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow.

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic!**

"He was tough enough to hold he own, which was impressive" Blake said while taking her seat.

Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed.

"That makes sense, sometimes speed is the key for winning" Ruby says while sounding proud.

Wiz: Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the Ice Flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.

"Would have been cool to see the Ice Flower, huh Weiss" Yang jokes as she nudges the heiress.

Her response was to toss a pillow at the blonde brawlers face "Uuuhhh shut it Xiao Long" Weiss huffs.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

"Ha one more wining pun" Yang cheers on while being muffled by the pillow.

Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(Cue Harry Potter theme)

What the girls saw was a black screen but they see some smoke rising up. Meanwhile in the middle of the screen is a symbol for a lightning bolt. Just then on the left side of the screen, half the face of a young man with glasses is shown fading in.

"Whoa, any guesses on who that was?" Yang questioned.

"No idea, but the music sounded mystical" Blake and Weiss could both believe on.

"Well let's see, hit next sis" Yang looked over to her young leader.

"Say no more sis" Ruby hits NEXT to let the next episode.


	15. Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter

Luke Skywalker is the hero from Star Wars (George Lucas) and owned by Disney

Harry Potter is the magical hero of Warner Brothers (J.K. Rowling)

RWBY owned by Rooster Teeth and Death Battle to Death Battle

Personally these two don't really catch my interest, no doubt these movies are highly popular, it's just that space/magic theme movies aren't my thing. My own taste in movies is quite a list, though I won't bore you all, as well I tried my best to fit in the whole magic thing for RWBY since it was somewhat explained in their world.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Pretty interested on seeing this episode" Blake manages to say as she finishes writing up some notes from the last episode.

After a quick bathroom break Ruby enters back "It does, you just never know we're getting"

"Well then let's not stall it any longer" Weiss adds in as she sit back down "Would you please do the honor Ruby"

"You got it bestie" The young team leader cheered out and hot PLAY.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

As the episodes plays out two classical looking posters is shown off, both being futuristic, the other bring more of a space fantasy style.

RWBY then get a look at the two combatants, seeing them as handsome, young, heroic men as the protagonists of their respective franchises. Also seeing them using many of their own weapons range from swords to futuristic like guns. Ruby was sure she was gonna like this episode.

Wiz: Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero.

"Sci-Fi stories are some of the best" Blake said sounding excided, she always loved diving deep into her book's own world.

 **Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi.**

Wiz: And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

"I gotta admit, Skywalker sounds pretty cool" Yang admitted to as she leans in.

"That's true, though I'm more curious to know what they meant on 'the boy who lived?'" Weiss questioned.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant was a young man, he has short blonde hair. He appears while wearing a black combat outfit, all the while he in a fight between Vader.

The girls had to admit he is quite the cute looker, Yang certainly won't mind meeting up with him.

 **Luke Skywalker**

(*Cues: Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete*)

Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known.

"W-wait a minute... Darth Vader is his father?!" Weiss said with complete disbelief as she watches Luke challenge the fame black clocked figure as they lock into a laser sword duel.

As for the other three they were equally speechless as well at the very idea. Ever since episode 1 with Boba, they were wondered who the heck was Darth Vader and with the way he looks, they could he seem quite powerful, intimidating and evil.

And now, they were announce the combatant today is the son of this evil sith lord. They were now wonder if Darth Vader will ever be a combatant to this show, the very though gave them slight chills.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'7"**

 **\- Weight: 169 lbs**

 **\- Raised as a Farmer**

 **\- Prosthetic Right Hand**

 **\- Son of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One**

 **\- Married to Mara Jade**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.

Things were now getting interesting. To Blake Luke sounded just like some sort of prodigy child, she remembered from her books of a child who was said to be come the either great hero or villain. Ruby highly admired this said old mentor that trained Luke, she could relate since her uncle Qrow did teach her the ways of the scythe.

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **\- Custom Built**

 **\- Approx. 4 Ft. Blade**

 **\- Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **\- Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **\- Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **\- Uses Form V [Djiem So]**

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.**

This sword like weapon was unlike any other weapon they have seen EVER, they watch in amazement as Luke cuts down his opponents to pieces with his green blade. Ruby was locked in pure amazement, all the while a face like that of a kid in a candy store as she gazed upon seeing such an amazing sword. As they could also see that the blade comes in many colors, as for team RWBY all want their own lightsaber their iconic colors.

Red for Ruby, White for Weiss, Blake for Blake, and Yellow for Yang. But there was no doubt WBY was now impressed by this iconic weapon. Especially for a certain team leader as she finally snapped back out.

"I totally want one of those, more then ever!" Ruby shouted out in pure joy, while also whipping away a drool trail.

Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.

Blake and Weiss were both very impressed on Luke's quick learning. It took them years to truly master their weapons, Blake no doubt had to spend a few time sewing up torn clothes or bandage up cuts.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!**

The RWBY girls were now further impressed with Luke after hearing that he had take down a space fighter with his own blade. They were even more impressed since he destroyed a huge looking space station. They could all for once agree with Boomstick, this time.

Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.

This fighting style was truly unlike any other kind of combat that they have ever heard of, this caught Weiss, Blake and Yang's interest, they were interested in hearing a new fighting style.

 **Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

Ruby squealed in excitement at seeing Luke use the lightsaber to deflect and reflect laser shots at him.

"Awwwww man I need one, maybe even in scythe form" Ruby winded as she tossed away finished muffin box.

 **THE FORCE**

 **\- Surrounds All Living Things**

 **\- Control — Manipulating the aspects of one's body**

 **\- Sense — Recognizing & Immersing in environment**

 **\- Alter — Manipulating subjects & environments**

Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force.

Sounded just like another Aura like ability. Weiss and Blake both listened very carefully as they both gathered up their notes.

Wiz: He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.

The girls were actually intrigued and surprised the force has some similar functions like Aura. Ruby knows its hard work, sometimes it really helps her out when it comes down to maneuvering around obstacles.

 **Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that.**

The best reply Weiss could come up with was one serious dagger like frown after hearing Boomstick's obvious idea on what he would do with the mind powers.

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **\- Force Persuasion**

 **\- Increased Senses**

 **\- Increased Speed & Strength**

 **\- Force Choke**

 **\- Telekinesis**

 **\- Shatterpoint**

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault*)

Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal.

The RWBY girls know that aura users will use up their aura's to really push themselves to their limits and even heal up minor wounds.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits!**

Telekinesis is actually a very rare type of semblance with huntsmen. The only known person to has telekinesis like power is non-other then their own professor Goodwitch. RWBY was impressed to know that Luke has a lot of versatility when it comes from his force powers.

Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force...

 **Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire!**

This power was unlike any known power in aura or semblance history in Remnant. The girls watched as Luke put his hand forward and choked two pig man like guards or when he blow up three robots to pieces, their jaws dropped just on knowing he does all of this with little effort.

Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat.

"DUAL wielding!" Yang and Ruby said with joy in their voices "HELL YEAH!" They both fist bump.

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **\- Shorter, Red Blade**

 **\- Approx. 2 Ft. Blade**

 **\- Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **\- Used Sparingly**

 **Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well.**

Ruby was fully excited again as she sees Luke wielding now two lightsabers. She doesn't now hold much longer she can hold in her excitement. Both Weiss and Blake were also intrigued with the lightsabers and both wondered they actually work, also for Weiss knows her sister carries a second blade, she's fallen a few times.

Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat.

 **Boomstick: Ha, Ha, penis joke.**

Weiss's main reaction was being disgust but that didn't stop her from blushing bright red, Blake wasn't really sure how to reaction though she did blush a slight shade of red, Ruby blushed a bit mostly being embarrassed to hear the P word, and as for Yang she wasn't even trying to hold in her immature side, her blush was more coming from heavy laughing. They couldn't be blamed, for the way Luke was holds his saber in a certain pose that does remind them of a boy holding something that should be private.

 **Boomstick: Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues.**

Weiss felt like a never was struck, but she felt some sort of moment when seeing Luke overpowering Darth Vader, who is his own father, and as he falls he slides his hand off cleanly. As for herself she does have a few personal issues with her own father, it's only a of time when she has to confront him face to face.

 **Boomstick: He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

"It always pays to come prepared, for anything" Ruby says as she pretends to blast with her finger gun.

Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.

 _Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

RWBY was really impressed and was liking Luke a lot. He's a space badass and well trained that impressed both Blake and Weiss. They were also awestruck by his force powers mainly due to it's versatility and similarity to Aura. Ruby really loved his lightsaber and wished she could use it, as for Yang was impressed by his badass feats, wishing she could remember all of her best feats.

The next opponent to come up is a young boy that appears to be around Weiss, Blake and Yang's current age. Other depictions show at his age ranging somewhere around from young or early teens. His outfits range from regular clothes or to a wizards robe, he also wears a pair of glasses, giving him quite the nerdy look, but somewhat cute. The most eye catching feature is a scar on his forehead that looks just like a lightning bolt.

They even watch as he rides around on top of a broomstick, all the while chasing after a small golden orb with bug-like wings.

 **Harry Potter**

(*Cues: Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme*)

Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort.

The girls had to admit Voldemort looked pretty scary, looking like a dark wizard with pale skin, sharp fingernails and wearing a dark robe. How ever the most weirdest feature was that he lacked a nose.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: N/A [Tall]**

 **\- Weight: N/A [Skinny]**

 **\- Born July 31, 1980**

 **\- Half-Blood Wizard**

 **\- Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **\- Married to Ginny Weasley**

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

The description sounded almost exactly just like Luke's story. The girls were wondering do these two have more in common?.

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

"Mmhmm... pretty much" Yang swallows a mouth full of a sandwich "Sound nearly similar"

"Indeed" Weiss agreed as the two have similar starts.

 **WAND**

 **\- Length: 11 in.**

 **\- Make: Holly**

 **\- Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **\- Described as "Nice & Supple"**

 **\- Brother of Voldemort's Wand**

Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.

After hearing this Weiss was really focused on learning more about this magic, the only best way to hear about magic in in story book. She flipped open her notebook and decides to note some key information.

 **CHARMS**

 **\- Expelliarmus [Disarms]**

 **\- Confundus [Confuses]**

 **\- Stupefy [Stuns]**

 **\- Protego [Shields]**

 **\- Patronus [Shields from Dark Creatures]**

 **\- Accio [Summons Objects]**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever.**

Wiz: Expelliarmus.

 **Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

"That spell sounds somewhat similar to my own Glyph spell, they really come in handy" Weiss muttered to herself as she slides her thumb across her scar.

Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target.

(*Cues: Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (End Credit Version)*)

Wiz: Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.

Weiss was even further impressed with Harry's charms and that she also wields similar spells in her glyphs. RBY were also intrigued with Harry's charms.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! Damn!**

Yang and Ruby were laughing really hard as he wants money, Blake didn't say anything but slightly smirk, but as for Weiss she scoffed at the very idea of Boomstick even tried to summon up those kinds of women, that enough send a chill up her spine.

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **\- 0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds**

 **\- Braking Charm**

 **\- Perfect Balance**

 **\- Streamlined Ash**

 **\- Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.

Even though, most huntsman can't even reach that kind of speed even in less time, they were still very impressed with the broomstick. Ruby even wishes she could ride on top of one. _"The Sky Rose, no no the Flying Rose, dang i'll think about it later"_ The young leader though out loud in her head.

"Man could you imagine profess Glynda riding one like a real witch" Yang did her best to not laugh to loud, the rest of the team chuckled at the very idea as well.

 **Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!**

Wiz: Right!... wait, no! Back to spells!

RBY laughed out loud, since it sounded just like Jaune especially after trying to ask Weiss out.

 **CURSES**

 **\- Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **\- Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **\- Oppungo [Objects Attack]**

 **\- Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **\- Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **\- Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

Wiz: Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius.

For some reason, these curses sound really dark and dangerous to use and sound fitting for evil wizards to wield, the girls know this, since Yang and Ruby's story books and for both Blake and Weiss they've read from various fantasy books.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra.**

Wiz: Avada Kedavra.

That curse sounds really dark and evil, even saying it makes chills their spines. They watch the curse strike a spider like creature and it dies instantly.

 **Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

Everyone went silent.

"Boomstick... I SWEAR you complete idiot" Weiss buried her face into both her hands.

Wiz: While Harry's never used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

They watch as Harry hides behind a statue and the killing curse doesn't even reach him despite it being so called unblockable.

"They said it's unblockable, yet?, it can't even pass the wall" Ruby was somewhat confused along with WBY.

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really.**

Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception.

Weiss knows the feeling, she also needs to focus on her opponent all the while trying to set up her glyphs just right, seeing the best was to gain the upper hand.

 **APPARITION**

 **\- Teleportation**

 **\- Long Range**

 **\- Instantaneous**

 **\- Does Not Require a Wand**

 **\- Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

 **Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand.**

Sounded something similar to Neo, Yang thought in her mind, she doesn't know if it's her semblance or not, along with creating those glass like illusions of herself.

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **\- Prevents Mind Control Mind Reading**

 **\- Has Not Mastered, but is Adequate**

 **\- Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion.

Some huntsman can do that with the proper training, from here they can block away any mind tricks.

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on.**

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **\- The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **\- Does Not Wear Out**

 **\- Hides the Wearer**

 **\- Cannot be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it**

Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.

Ruby, Weiss and even Blake were caught at the mention of this special cloak. They watch as Harry puts it on and dissapers out of complete sight. Now Blake really wishes she had one, it would make things so much easier for her when it comes down to sneak around. Weiss was interested in the magical cloak.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out.**

"Sounds legit" Yang admits, knowing quite well since she was the hide and seek queen during her childhood with Ruby.

Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages.

They watch Harry in awe as he defeats against a pack of ghost like beings, hitting them with a spell of blinding light. What's even more impressed was that they saw him kill a giant serpent that looks a lot like a good sized King Taijitu, with nothing but a sword.

Wiz: He has also mastered non-verbal spells.

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself.**

They now wanted give Harry their full respect due to his heroic accomplishments.

Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out.

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D.**

Harry uses his wand on a candle in a small jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out.

Harry performs a spell on a small flame held inside a jar, but he soon then turns it into a raging inferno jar of flame, which he had to turn it off.

 _Harry: Engorgio_ large blaze _Reducio!_

RWBY was awed and impressed with Harry Potter at accomplishing a lot and having a whole variety of spells that are really versatile and effective while in combat. Will this all be enough to beat Luke Skywalker? the girls know that there's only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Its time for a** **Death Battle!**

"I'll take my changes with Harry" Ruby felt struck since Harry joined Hogwarts and even stopped the ultimate evil, Ruby felt just like her own unknown path since she joined Beacon.

It didn't take long for Weiss to come up with her own answer "I'll bet up to Luke" She did have some second thoughts with Harry, but the idea of Luke facing up against Darth Vader, his own evil father, struck her the most.

"I'm leaning out more towards Harry" The part that grabbed Blake came from Harry himself taking out his own demons and even lives out a good live after doing so.

Yang leaned back and combed her hair back with her hands to really think it over "Magic is cool an all, heck I even wanted to use magic as a kid due to all my baby books, but Luke really caught my attention"

* * *

On an unknown planet and city, there they saw Luke Skywalker waiting in place for something. Luke took notice of Harry as he slowly approaching him with having his wand out. Luke draws his main lightsaber that makes a cool sound as the blade emerges.

The sound was really amazing to RWBY's ears, especially to Ruby and Yang's.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Harry: Avada Kedav…_

Harry was just about to fire the Killing Curse, but Luke was much more quicker on the draw as he uses force persuasion to take control his mind. Fortunately for Harry, his experience in Occlumency helps him break free of Luke's grip.

(*cue Battle of the Heroes*)

 _Harry: avada Kedav-_

Luke interrupts Harry yet again, though this time with force push, which sent knocked Harry back. Luke somersaulting though the air at the ready to slice Harry in to pieces, but Harry manages to teleports out of the way.

"That was a close one" Blake adds in as she notes down the fight.

As he reappears, Harry fires a series of non-verbal spells, but Luke manages to block and defect them all, from there he leaps over a fired spell and tries to hit Harry, but again he teleports away again to safe spot.

 _Harry: Expelliarmus!_

Harry fires that spell along with other non-verbal spells, but the jedi blocks them all again. Luke uses the force and manages to knock Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleports away and quickly recovers his wand.

 _Harry: Accio Firebolt!_

Luke tosses his lightsaber and uses it like a boomerang as it spins towards Harry.

The girls were true awe by that set of moves each opponent as they continue to fight to the death.

"Things are really picking up" Yang say before chugging down her soda.

 _Harry: Protego!_

Harry shields himself and the lightsaber is deflected back which Luke quickly catches while in mid air. But the Luke is knocked back to the ground as the Firebolt broom flies behind him, thanks to Harry summoned it, he hops on top and flies upward.

Now that Harry has the aerial advantage as he swoops by and fires spells at Luke. But Luke still manages to block and deflect all of the non-verbal spells.

Luke uses the force to catch Harry and his broomstick, which he sends them crashing to the roof of a building. The impact turns the broomstick to splinters but Harry is okay as he quickly puts on the Cloak of Invisibility and teleports away.

Even with the force Luke can't sense Harry's presence though out his surrounding. But he can still hear him moving about.

 _Harry: Confundo!_

Luke throws his lightsaber, but it appears he missed which confuses RWBY. Luke is making Harry put his guard down.

 _Harry: Stu-_

He teleports behind Luke and finishes his charm.

 _Harry: -pefy!_

Luke rolls under the spell that he avoids. Harry is unaware that the lightsaber flies back into Luke's hand as Luke creates a huge force shockwave that causes Harry to lose the Cloak as it fly's off him.

"There he is!" Yang cheers as Harry reappears on screen.

Harry was about to retaliate but he can't say a word as he feels his throat being painfully choked. Luke is using force chokehold which is kinda dark and gruesome for a hero to use. The wizard stands there helplessly as he's being choked out of air, Luke throws his lightsaber.

RWBY believe that things are about over, but Harry fires off a fire non-verbal spell which destroys Luke's main lightsaber.

"NOOOO!" Ruby screams in horror at seeing the awesome weapon demolished.

With Luke disarmed, Harry goes on the offensive.

 _Harry: Avada Kedavra!_

Luke rolls under the Killing Curse to dodge it. Harry fires more non-verbal spells but Luke can still fights even without his weapon, as he uses the force to block the spells.

Harry thinks up on a trick up his sleeve.

 _Harry: Sectumsempra!_

The Jedi is caught off guard as he feels the painful slash goes across his side, deep enough that blood is drawn from the wound. RWBY cringed at that.

Luke was now starting to get angry, he now know he had to end this now. Luke uses shatterpoint to find any good weakness.

With luck he finds it. The camera zooms on Harry, RWBY sight zoom in on the fame lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Weiss adds in as she traces over her own scar.

Suddenly, the scar starts expanding though tears as the forces grip deep into the scar, it finally splits Harry's forehead and part of his face open. Harry screams in pure agony as blood sprays around everywhere.

RWBY couldn't help but cringe really hard due to the painful experience. Luke could be really dark.

With Harry was stunned in place, Luke slowly draws out his spare red shoto saber by using the force. And then launched it forward, impaling Harry through his abdomen, killing him instantly.

 **K.O!**

* * *

That was an awesome fight the girls enjoyed, except the part how Luke ripped Harry's scar off.

Both Yang and Weiss cheered on since they've chosen the winner.

"Ah yeah a new point for team Freezerburn" Both teammates high-fived, the two remaining members clap on still in good spirits.

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Throne Room*)

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance.**

The huntresses agreed at that.

Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry off quickly with Force Persuasion, but Harry was able to resist thanks to occlumency.

They remembered that.

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

Luke is really good at being combat pragmatist.

Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard.

"Looks like Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve, eh eh..." Said Yang while Weiss groaned again at the cheap puns. Yang smirked at her own pun "Come on guys that was a good one"

The rest of team RWB pull out their scroll and tally up a new mark 'Number of puns' Tally rangers from having R=138 W=44 B=84

Wiz: But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which Forced Harry to lose the battle.**

"That would make a good enough target" Weiss admits to.

Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next match up is another female against female battle.

The first opponent is shown wearing a blue Chinese dress and has brunette hair tied in to two bun, as for the second opponent come up the girls first take notice of her wearing a very revealing red ninja like outfit that shows off her very impressive bust, causing the girls to blush a bright red.

"Well the next battle has me interested" Yang smiled

"Sounds about right" Blake shrugs at Yang's comment.

"Don't get me wrong they seem pretty strong"

"Sure thing Xiao Long" Both Weiss and Blake say at the same time, while looking over at blonde brawler suspiciously.

* * *

Only a few more episodes to go, I'll be sure to finish them all up then from there start posting them around weekly at the end of April.

Stay safe out there, hunker down if need be but don't go to full on panic mode, or maybe help some of your local commute.


	16. Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui

Street Fighter's Chun Li steps up to the ring from Capcom

Mai Shiranui belongs to SNK and it's King of Fighters series

Rooster Teeth owns all things RWBY related and the same with Death Battle being owned by Death Battle.

As a small memo for all to remember, it's that team RWBY are in the PJ's while enjoying up some Death Battle, makes a lot more sense then having their school uniforms or combat outfits. As well hope the latest battles have been good enough, season 1 has been some what difficult, but I do my best so you and RWBY can enjoy them all.

Personally for these series, didn't really catch my eye as a kid, more interested nowadays.

Hope you enjoy this latest react chapter. As well it was pretty awesome seeing Goro vs Machamp, it was quite the awesome battle of the four armed fighters. As well can't wait for the next coming episode as well.

* * *

"Let's end things for now, after this and one more episode" Ruby says as she looks over the episode selection.

"Sounds good sis, I'm really excited to see this one, two chicks fighting it out might give me some descet moves" Yang pumps her fists up in excitement.

"That would be great to see" Blake adds in as she gets her small notebook out.

"Well let's get it on" Ruby hits PLAY and lays back.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

What they see before them are two female combatants, two female warriors in Asian style outfits that are actually quite alluring to the male eye, one in blue and other in red, closely resembling Ren's outfit. The one in blue has really thick muscular legs, while the one in red had a really thin waist and really large breasts that could or might even rival over Glynda's own stuffed bust.

 _"You have got to be kidding me"_ Weiss silently groans in despair as she knows what Boomstick is gonna say even before starting the episode.

Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes.

"No kidding, even I'm slightly hurt" Yang joked around.

 **Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two.**

As a starter the girls see both opponent women staring off at each other face to face and even boob to boob as their breasts squish into each other, which only boosting up there sizes.

Weiss takes in the chance to look down at her own chest and blushes out of embarrassment and pure jealousy. Meanwhile Yang smirks with pride as she and Blake both have well developed girls. Ruby did have her own moments of being jealous towards Yang once and a while, while growing up, even still today.

Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world.

 **Boomstick: And Mai Shiranui, the queen of fighters.**

"Those titles sound pretty fitting" Blake said as she guesses their fighting styles helped them to earn their titles.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is a true beautiful looking and oriental woman. She is shown wearing an oriental style outfit. She wears a blue qipao but with modified features to help her fight better; the qipao has golden accents snaked across it and the lower part looks loincloth-like. She also wears a pair of white combat boots, brown pantyhose that give her legs a tan-like appearance and blue panties. Her brown hair is styled into two tied buns and wears two white bun coverings on her tied buns. She also wears two spiked bracelets on her wrists. She sometimes wears blue leotards or red qipaos.

Her physique is quite stunning; her waist is slim, her arms are fairly muscular perfectly fitting for a woman, wide hips, her breasts are fairly big, but the biggest eye catcher is her legs, they look pretty well packed with thick muscle, they could easily crush a melon or even skull while being in a hard headlock with those beautiful legs.

 **Chun-Li**

(*Cues: Street Fighter II - China Street Beat: OcRemix*)

Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game.

The girls felt some pride in knowing that Chun-Li is the first fighting female character in the video game, Ruby and Yang high-fived to this important fact.

 **Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thigh Master.**

"Jeez they are impressive!" Yang shouted with a nearly full mouth.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'6"**

 **\- Weight: Secret**

 **\- Detective for Interpol**

 **\- Trained with Gen**

 **\- Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

 **\- Bust/Waist/Hip: 34"/22"/35"**

Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol, and has gone through a rudimentary police combat training. She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father's and legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld.

RWBY were admired to know that Chun is helping by being a detective, going out to catch various criminals. They then see Gen who pretty much looks really old, but is still quite intimidating, almost looking like old man Shang Tsung.

For Blake, she felt like she was seeing her own idol, as Chun-Li is going after criminals.

 **Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously! Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her. What a dick!**

RWBY felt remorse for Chun since she lost her father and also felt a mix of anger towards Gen for just abandons her when that happened, they could all agreed with Boomstick. They even felt more angry towards Bison who murdered her father, the reason for now is unknown.

Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li's been chasing after Bison for vengeance.

RWBY felt better on knowing that Chun-Li was now going to take matters into her own hands, to stop Bison and avenge her father.

Wiz: She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent.

"Isn't that fighting style somewhat similar to what Ren uses?" Blake questions and notes down.

 **Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful.**

"Don't have to tell us twice" Yang said while sounding impressed by those muscular legs.

After swallowing a mouth full of chips Ruby spoke out "I'm sure I don't want to be stuck in one of her headlock, not with those legs"

 **Boomstick: She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength doesn't just lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.**

RWBY was quite impressed with Chun-Li's physique strength. Even Yang was getting impressed, she might be her newest fan.

(*Cues: Chun-Li's Theme - Steet Fighter Third Strike China*)

 **ATTACKS**

 **\- Lightning Legs**

 **\- Axe Kick (Hazanshu)**

 **\- Spinning Air Kick**

 **\- Stomp Kick**

 **\- Spinning Bird Kick**

 **\- Senretsu Kyaku**

Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick.

RWBY watched as Chun Li showed off her move sets, these included kicking her leg at rapid pace, moving forward by somersaulting while slamming her leg towards her opponent and lastly one of her moves was to and even flip upside down while also spinning around like a propeller, as she pulled it off she spread her leg out which allowed her to bash her opponent multiple times

RBY were impressed by all these moves, though Weiss didn't really like how her spin attack also exposed her panties, allowing for anyone to see.

 **Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter!**

Weiss, Blake and Yang all blushed instantly at the very idea, while Ruby was confused as her teammates were now as red as her hood, she shrugged it off.

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **\- Kikoken**

 **\- Kikosho**

Wiz: She can also focus her natural Chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack.

The Huntresses were somewhat impressed as Chun-Li thrusts her hands forward and unleashes a blue ball of energy, but it looked quite slow and could easily be dodged.

 **Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.**

Now RWBY was highly impressed. They watch as Chun musters all her energy and focuses it into a giant ball of energy that gives out massive amounts of damage to anyone unfortunate who gets to close.

Even using it to stop a full on speeding car, now that really grabbed Ruby's attention, using a special move for a real heroic deed.

 **FEATS**

 **\- Took Down Shadaloo**

 **\- Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

 **\- Honorary X-Men Member**

 **\- Martial Arts Teacher**

 **\- Never Defeated Bison**

 **\- Defeated Uriel (Kind of)**

Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization, Shadaloo.

Blake smiled as she was now idolizing Chun-Li for fighting a criminal organization, sounding similar to her own fight with the White Fang and Roman's criminal spree.

Wiz: And after the tournaments, Chun-Li became a martial arts teacher.

They could all smile in peace as they see Chun teaching the next generation, now as her own students, each following in her good footsteps.

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament, and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father.

They did feel remorse for poor Chun-Li as she didn't get to deliver the killing blow to Bison.

Wiz: She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let her win, wanting only to test her skills.

"Well at least she managed to get her student back with no consequences" Ruby pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Guile.**

It's quite something when even the toughest woman can become a damsel in distress, this shows team RWBY that anyone can be vulnerable.

"Well we better watch our backs form now on" Yang said and with that the girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they would watch over each other sealing the pact with a group fist pump.

Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an International Shooting Competition, despite rarely carrying a gun.

Ruby was now actually impressed that a woman, who has mostly been trained to use her fist and feet, still has some impressive firearm skills. Ruby knows that she doesn't have the size to be a strong fighter, but there's no doubt while having her baby by her side she'd be unstoppable.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess things wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a Street Fight.**

Yang laughs it off "You think?, It wouldn't be fair, unless you're here in Remnant"

 **Boomstick: Round One... BANG! WINNER!**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle and laugh at the idea, and while seeing Chun-Li winning the game.

Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own, and has been consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter tournaments.

 _Chun-Li: You ready for this?_

With that done, RWBY actually had a lot of respect and admired Chun-Li.

They all admired her fighting spirit and Blake, especially, admires Chun-Li as she's working to stop a crime fighting organization run by the mad man named Bison and his organization called Shadaloo, similar to how both her and team RWY are trying to stop the White Fang and even trying to capture the highly wanted criminal Roman Torchwick.

They all truly loved her fighting style and move sets, though she seems to lack energy based attacks, but still Chun-Li has made a deep impact on the BY members.

The second contestant is another truly beautiful oriental woman. She wears a loosely styled, red kimono that appears to not cover her up as much as a regular Kimono. She appears to also wear ninja footwear, bracelet that cover her forearms and red panties underneath the loincloth-like part of her Kimono. A real eye catcher is that she not wearing a bra. Her weapon of choice are metal fans.

Her physical appearance is very alluring to the male eye; she's very slim, has a nice pair of legs, a beautiful face and long, silky brown hair tied in a ponytail. The most eye catching feature on her was her enormous breasts that would make any even the most strongest man or disciplined boy to stair off or turn their heads around.

Weiss felt even more jealous envy, while Yang felt prideful to see another good woman with a impressive pair.

Yang has somewhat done something to some of the local male students, she's teased around mostly around Beacon for amusement, she has even used her cleavage up to make Juane walk right into a wall.

 **Mai Shiranui**

(*Cues: Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special*)

Wiz: Mai Shiranui is... well...

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things!**

"Boomstick.. of all the..." Weiss groaned in annoyance, though before she could finish.

"Damn there HUGE" Yang shouted pure awe, further annoying the white heiress.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 5'5"**

 **\- Weight: 106 lbs**

 **\- Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **\- Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-ken & Judo**

 **\- Bust/Waist/Hip: 87"/55"/91"**

Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yomato.

The huntresses were no doubt creeped out by the elderly trainer. Even more since he used his creepily groped up Mai's breasts.

Yang never let any boy touch her breasts, not ever her past boyfriend were not permitted to touch, the only thing they would earn would be a steel like punch if they dare, there was not doubt in her mind that she would outright refuse some creepy old man touching her prize jugs.

 **Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to 'wax on, wax off'!**

All four couldn't help but blush out heavily at that remark.

"Boomstick!" Weiss growled out slowly, nearly crushing her food to paste, Ruby could swear she saw a mug slowly start to creak nearby.

Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui Ryu fighting styles. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close-combat Judo.

They were glad to know that Mai had received her training at least from the old man and by her own grandpa, teaching her well in the ways of combat.

 **Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left wide open. (chuckles)**

Ruby didn't understand and was still confused as Weiss, Blake and Yang faces turned even redder that rival her hood again.

"I swear I'm gonna strangle him" Weiss was steaming, now Ruby could swear she could see steam coming off the heiress's head.

(*Cues: Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match*)

 **ATTACKS**

 **\- Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **\- Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **\- Folding Fan Fandango**

 **\- Windmill Waster**

 **\- Kacho San (Fan Throw)**

 **\- Bushin (Shadow Image)**

Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes.

The RWY girls were impressed with her ow personal move sets.

"She's quite clever" Blake says, faking out a move would give a good advantage during a fight.

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **\- Steel**

 **\- Unlimited Supplies**

 **\- Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

 **\- Flammable**

 **Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of Steel Fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.**

Ruby was in awe by the fans as weapons, she had never seen fan based weapons, even more excited on hearing that the fans were made of steel.

Wiz: That's right...

As for rest of team WBY, they were all somewhat flabbergasted about her personal storage placement.

Yang has hid a few items between her breasts for safe keeping, since no one ever things to pick pocket there, she was improvised with Mai using up her breasts for her weapons.

 **Boomstick: Really? I was just making a joke about her giant boobs.**

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes meanwhile Yang and Ruby chuckled out loud.

Then out of nowhere Yang was strike by a funny idea and turned towards Blake "Hey Blakey want one of you're snacks?"

"Sure" Blake didn't take her eyes off the screen.

After sorting through Blakes stock she offered "Well here you go then" Yang says being carful not to give out her cover.

"Than..." As she reached over she turned and noticed Yang was not using her hand to hold the open bag.

"YANG!" She backed off as fast as lightning.

Yang placed the bag in-between her breasts, mainly in her cleavage, her yellow top even helped to keep it in place. After seeing Blakes reaction, she couldn't help but burst into tears of joy. Ruby laughed along with her sister, Weiss now knows her next target was aiming towards her blonde bimbo teammate.

"Ohohoaa MAN you-Y-YOU should have... s-s-seen your face, hahaha it-t looks like a tamatohohooo" After pulling the bag out the blonde brawler was laughing out loud.

"I swear!" Blake tried to hide her bright red face behind her hands. As for Ruby played the video back on.

Wiz: Speaking of her... outfits...

 **Boomstick: Or lack thereof...**

Now Weiss is really now starting to get annoyed by Boomstick's nonsense, especially after Yang's little prank stunt.

Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form-fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother her.

"Kinda like the so called combat skirt?" Blake smirked as she looked over towards her red and white teammates, after they teamed up.

Weiss smirked back and so did Ruby "Yeah" Weiss took the chance and offered Ruby another low five.

(*Cues: Esaka (Japan Team Theme) - King of Fighters '96*)

Wiz: She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting a foe before striking.

A small clip of Mai is shown on screen, the biggest eye catcher bring her breasts jiggle around.

Yang knows from experience as there have been a few times where she's used her breasts to distract male opponents, really helped to gain an upper hand, most guys think of her as the typical dumb blonde.

 **Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.**

Weiss didn't say anything but facepulmed as for Blake she rolled her eyes, while Yang and Ruby chuckled

"Say Blake ever thought abo..."

"Don't you even dare, your outfit along already has some questionable designs" Blake dashes her hand over the blondes mouth. Yang's question was heading off to ask if Blake as ever used her body up to distract, thankfully she stopped the blonde brawler.

Wiz: Never mind.

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **\- Creates Fire & Explosions**

 **\- Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **\- Burning Mai Attack**

 **\- Channels Fire Through Clothes & Objects**

 **Boomstick: Okay, Mai can create fire and explosions, and she can control whatever fire she's created.**

RWBY was now really impressed, since they now know that she has skills in manipulating fire.

There are quite a good amount of hunters that have a semblance that give them control over fire or use up fire Dust to further use up their skills. Blake knows this since she uses up her fire clones when they're hit they explode.

Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support herself, her claimed fiance, Andy Bogard.

Weiss felt slightly jealous since Mai has some handsome man in her sights. She's had some feeling towards Neptune ever since she's noticed him after the cafeteria battle.

 **FEATS**

 **\- Mastered Stealth & Ninjutsu**

 **\- Does Well in Tournaments**

 **\- Formed the Women's Team**

 **\- Never Won a Tourney**

 **\- Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses.

 **Boomstick: Or taking down Andy!**

Wiz: She always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999.

 **Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy.**

Another Damsel in distress. Both her and Chun have a common role.

 **Boomstick: But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.**

Weiss scoffed at Boomstick remark, though she won't mind having Neptune come and save her, or maybe even R... _"NO no"_ , she quickly shifted away from her own daydreaming.

 _Mai Shranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson._

Ruby was impressed with Mai, outfit is left to be debate, thought she was curious on knowing more about her metal fan blades, best she's seen are in weapon catalog books. Despite her jealousy Weiss was still impressed with Mai, especially when it comes down to her pyrokinesis powers. Blake could somewhat relate with Mai, she's a fan with her ninja training, she even fits nearly well with a character in her latest Ninjas of Love issue. As for Yang she was interested on learning some of Mai's moves, especially her fire based moves.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!**

Ruby paused the video up and looked over at her friends "Time to pick out a side, any thoughts"

"Chun-Li seems like a great fighter, Mai is impressive as well, mmmm but I might give it to Chun" The young team leader voted in.

Weiss took some time to think it over and to really shatter down they jealous bias down "I feel more like Mai would win it, even if they are deemed damsels, she has a more impressive arsenal"

Blake already know her own answer "My own choice will go to Mai, I feel like her skills will give her an edge"

"I would go for Mai as a fellow jug sister, but I might just have to go with Chun" Yang was impressed by Chun-Li's own fighting style, there is always room to improve on her own skills and she knows it.

* * *

Out in the middle of a lush, quiet forest, standing in place was Mai Shiranui she was waiting patiently waiting for someone. It didn't take to long as Chun-Li approached as she got close to her opponent. Both women took in a moment to respectful bow and get into their fighting stances, all the while their breasts jiggle with every movement.

Blake could tell both were ready to fight since their bow, she remembers reading about honorable ninjas and samurai doing the same before dueling. As for the rest of RWY, they were all interested in seeing how these two women preform with their unique martial arts styles, which will have the edge they need to win.

 **FIGHT!**

Chun-Li made the first move as she throws her Kikoken towards Mai, but she easily rolls underneathe it and attacked Chun-Li with a well placed blow. Mai assaults Chun with a barrage of low strikes, kicks and the Folding Fan Fandango, she then finished it all with a powerful double kick that send Chun-Li spiraling back and crashes into the ground with a loud thud.

(Cue Chun-Li's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Mai Shiranui took her chance and charged forward at her opponent to finish this fight, but Chun-Li recovers by leaping back to her feet while simultaneously kicking the Shiranui in the face, surprising the red ninja.

Mai retaliated with her Ryu En Bu Attack, but Chun-Li managed to leaps over the fire attack, getting behind Mai and throwing her back to where they started.

"Can only imagine what it'd be like to fight with those babies" Yang says which nearly causes the girls to cough out their sodas.

Mai recovers from the throw, but gets caught off guard by Chun's Axe Kick, from here Chun-Li delivers her own series of hard blows, hard slaps and the hard hitting Lightning Legs.

"Now that was a awesome combo" Ruby admired as she kept on watching the fight continue.

After she's realized that Chun-Li had outclassed her in close quarters combat, Mai rolls out of her attacks to gain some far enough she throws out three of her steel fans with the third being enhanced by her fire manipulation. She leaps forward after launching the third fan.

Back with Chun-Li, she manages to block the first two fans, but was unable to block the third fire enhanced fan while also getting hit by Mai's Fire Strike as she comes flying from above, simultaneously. Mai tries to use a fake-out with the Flying Squirrel Furiante, But Chun-Li anticipates the attack and unleashes her powerful version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and is sent flying back and skidding onto the ground.

Chun throws a punch, but Mai grabs a hold and flips over Chun and then trips her with a sweep kick.

"This is truly an amazing battle" Weiss herself says as she does her best to note down important moves.

Mai decides to take up the higher ground as she uses the tall trees as jumping platforms, jumping from tree to tree. Chun-Li recovers back up and gives chase as she uses her strong legs to help her keep up with Mai's ninja-like agility.

Both women are now jumping around the trees, as they charge into each other, they try to gain the upper hand. Chun-Li manages to get on top, but her hit was blocked by Mai, Mai on the other hand manages to land a lucky hit by enveloping herself in fire which sends Chun-Li tumbling back towards the ground.

Before RWBY or even Mai could knew it, Chun rocketed back upward by using her Spinning Bird Kick, which caught Mai off guard and receives heavy damage.

"I wonder if it'd be possible to pull off that move" Yang questions after seeing Chun spinning kick.

"Maybe if we work a few things methods" Weiss notes down.

With Mai stunned on a tree branch, Chun-Li takes in the opportunity and prepares to use the Kikosho, she takes in some time to build up her chi energy. Unfortunately, the short charge up gave Mai enough time to roll out of the way as the Kikosho was now just wasted on the side of the tree.

With Chun distracted, Mai grabs her by the neck with her legs and slams her onto the tree branch they both are standing on, she then kicks her onto the other tree's trunk, causing Chun-Li to fall back to the ground, Mai quickly follows her back down while using her fire rolling attack, slams Chun-Li onto the forest floor in a fire blaze.

With Chun was stunned, Mai took up the opportunity and used up her pyrokinesis to engulf Chun Li in a fiery explosion.

As the fire clears away, standing there where Chun-Li used to be was nothing more then a burned ad charred skeleton with pieces of burnt flesh and clothing clinging onto the remains, the skeleton crumbled and collapsed to its knees.

"Geez that's brutal!" Ruby manages to say.

 **KO!**

 _Mai Shiranui: Nippon Ichi! *boobs jiggle around*_

Meanwhile WBY jaws have dropped down after seeing that kind of fatality move, way more worse then a blood pixel mess.

* * *

 **Boomstick/Yang: Boobs win!**

"SHUT IT, especially you Xaoi Long!"

"Woah no need to get hot headed ice queen" Before the blonde brawler could know she got hit by a pillow, only causing her to muffle her laughter.

"Still worth it won't you say Weiss" With out saying a thing the young heiress grabbed Blake's hand and shook it in victory, Blake giggled as she gripped the heiress hand.

Wiz: Chun-Li may be a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake out ruse. However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's, with her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy-based attacks.

 **Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close corners combat, her straight forward approach was a bad match up against Mai's ninja training.**

Wiz: It was certainly a close match, but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually won out.

"Mai did have a few ranged options, that really helped out" Ruby admired even with a loss.

 **Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked hotter.**

"That for sure" Yang laughs at the pun.

"Please will it ever end?" Weiss buried her face back into her hands.

Wiz: The Winner is Mai Shiranui.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see an wide open field. From there a flying jet like vehicle fly in low and what really caught them unexpectedly was when the vehicle suddenly transformed as it shapeshifts into a more humanoid form.

They then see a blur landing onto the ground, which created up a mid-size dust cloud. They were unable to see who the figure is as the video ends.

RWBY felt real excited for the next episode.

"Who exactly is going to be fighting a robot of that size?" Both Weiss and Blake questioned as they look on at the paused screen, the dust didn't give out much detail to guess who will be joining in.

"Well let me just head out and restock on a few things, making it our last snack run" Yang quickly left to get some spare popcorn and some soda's for the up and coming fight.

"Alright sis hurry up" The young leader tosses over a new empty can to the bin.


	17. Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

Starscream is slithering around the world of Transformers, Rainbow Dash is the dashing mare around the world of My Little Pony. These two are both owned by Hasbro

As for RWBY and Deathbattle are both owned by their own company channels Rooster Teeth and Death Battle.

Personally I have seen G1 Transformers as a kid and about nearly every other series, ending it by watching he whole Transformers Prime series. As for MLP, not really my thing, it just never caught my attention.

Hope you all enjoy this early chapter, gonna take a break for the time being, mainly for the rest of April to work out the next 8 remaining episodes, thank you to all who have kindly reviewed, favored and followed this project.

* * *

"Alright are YOU. READY. TEAM?!" Ruby cheered on triumphally.

"Always AM!" Yang slams her fists together.

"Of course" Weiss says before pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Same here" Blake joins in as she sits back down at her spot.

"Right on, I have a good feeling on this, this might just be an interesting episode" Ruby says as she sets everything up, seleting the last episode on the disc.

"That's for true, I'm still wondering who's going to challenge a giant sized robot" Weiss questioned, still not knowing whos stepping up to the ring.

"Well let's see what goes down" Ruby hits PLAY and throws herself back onto her spot with a fresh bowl of popcorn.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations, ranging from G.I. Joe and Barbie to Transformers and My Little Pony.

"Ooohhh man I loved seeing toy commercials" Ruby cheered on, taking in the moment to remember her childhood.

Yang joined in "Yeah they were the best around" There were moments Ruby wanted some cool toy, mainly toy weapons.

Both Weiss and Blake look on at their immature team mates and rolled their eyes, Blake did remember getting toys from her mom, some being hand made or bought.

 **Boomstick: Are we really doing this?**

"Man Boomstick does not sounds too thrilled" Yang really took in notice.

"Yeah no doubt" Ruby says as she take the hints.

Wiz: Yes. Yes we are.

"Might as well roll with it" Weiss wasn't feeling that bad towards Boomstick, given the last episodes theme.

 **Boomstick: Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons.**

Wiz: And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies.

"Pretty cool names, one sounding awesome, the seconds sounding so cute" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Would this even be a fair fight?" Blake questions after finally seeing the second opponent.

While grabbing a fresh soda she adds in "Well let's get it on and find out"

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is a massive humanoid robot that appears tall enough to tower over a human. His metallic body is painted in colors of red, white, blue and purple; most of his torso being red, his forearms and hands are blue, his legs are mostly white with blue streaks and his head is pruplish with blood red optics that are his eyes. What's also noticeable is that he has metallic, white wings with red a red streak on his back and a set of long tube like nozzle each attached to his arms.

When he transformed, he looks like a jet which is unlike any seen around the world of Remnant. Ruby couldn't help but shake with excitement, while Yang has a love with vehicles especially ones that are armed to the teeth.

 **Starscream**

(*Cues: Attack On the Shuttle - Lightning Their Darkest Hour*)

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: Approx. 20'**

 **\- Decepticon Seeker**

 **\- Air Commander**

 **\- Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy**

 **\- Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon Battle fleet.

"Commanding a battle fleet, sounds like a proper high ranking" Weiss admires, she knows it took years for her sister to rise up the ranks, the same for herself when it come down to being a heiress.

Wiz: He constantly seeks power, and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, with little success.

"Well that ruined the mood a tat bid" Yang says while sounding disappointed.

"Pretty much, he sounds pretty power hungry, even enough to go behind his own leader" Blake adds in as she knows that power corrupts.

 **Boomstick: He has two forms- giant robot and jet.**

"Moods back, give mama what she wants!" Yang shouts in pure excitement, seeing robots fighting is always the best entertainment.

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **\- Humanoid**

 **\- Can Fly**

 **\- Cluster Bombs**

 **\- Missiles**

 **\- Laser Guns**

 **\- Null-Ray**

Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel. Though it can fly short distances.

"That does sound pretty useful, getting around would be a cake walk" Yang says since she knows how hard it is having through travel miles of road or cutting through by ferry.

 **Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bomb, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything that uses electricity.**

"Now thats what i'm talking about" Ruby glues herself to the screen.

"That would be a useful, especially when fighting against robotic like enemies" Weiss agrees on, the Null Ray would be useful in a fight against a mechanical force or even an entire military force.

 **JET FORM**

 **\- F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **\- Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **\- AIM Homing Missiles**

 **7F/M Sparrows**

 **120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **9L/M Sidewinders**

 **\- M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

Wiz: He can transform into an F-15 Eagle; a twin engine, all weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly three times the speed of sound.

"Now that's just a thing of true beauty right there" Yang and Ruby were impressed by the look of the F-15 Eagle and it's speed.

"Seems well made for speed, I don't believe even the Atlas military has anything that well built" Weiss notes down and even sketches down the jet in her notes.

 **Boomstick: In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-ranged Sidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with a M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires twenty millimeter ammo at six-thousand rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for hunting!**

"Oh man it's a beauty, it's the perfect jet for me" Ruby was getting stars in her eyes and drool leaking out as she looked on that the Eagles load out, the various missiles and especially and a small clip showing off the heavy duty Vulcan Gatling Gun inner works.

"If it's anything like Coco's gun it would be perfect for shreating Nevermores straight out of the sky" Yang knows since she saw that purse of hers in action.

Wiz: Starscream is a coward, and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back. However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue.

"Man are you guys getting the same thought in mind?" Yang hints out loud.

"Yeah" The RWB girls can only thing about a certain bowler hat wearing criminal, though compare to Star Roman is a bigger threat.

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **\- A Clever Speaker**

 **\- Transparent Strategist**

 **\- Arrogant & Stubborn**

 **\- Cowardly**

 **\- Uses Cheap Tactics**

Wiz: While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions.

"That is basicly screaming and spelling out Torchwick" Ruby laughed at the idea and was joined in by WBY.

Wiz: Despite this he is a terrible strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong.

"Sounds about right, and we'll always make sure to do the very same to him" Yang cheers on as she creaks her knuckles.

 **Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat**

"A sore throat, you can not be serious" Weiss says with out hesitating to face palm, Blake joining in as well, in the meantime Ruby and Yang laughed it off on how silly it sounded.

 _Megatron: *incomprehensible speech* Autobots!_

 _Starscream: Too bad! He's blown his vocal components. I guess that makes me the new leader!_

WB were completely dumbfounded by this kind of logic.

"What was even THAT?!" Weiss sighed as she buried her face into her hands.

 **Boomstick: It was short lived.**

Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off, and he was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction.

 **Boomstick: Again, short lived.**

The moment Starscream was crowned the leader, a Decepticon belaow him walked up and transforms into a sort of cannon, and fires out a powerful looking purple laser shot dead on Starscream, he then slowly starts to crump into pieces from his head to toe. The girls had just watched Starscream die before their own eyes.

Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping twenty seconds, a personal record.

"Looks like Starscream can never catch a break" Ruby sarcastically said. Everyone could agreed on this fact.

"At least it wasn't 19 seconds" Yang joked around.

 **SPARK**

 **\- Indestructible**

 **\- Can Move on its Own**

 **\- Floats**

 **\- Can Possess & Control Other Machines**

Wiz: However, after his death, Starscream discovered his spark, or life-force, was, somehow, indestructible.

The huntresses were actually surprised that Starscream is still somewhat alive. His spark looks like a some kind of sphere filled with an electrical energy as it's essentially his soul.

 **Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying nearly every episode.**

"Guess it wasn't the first time he died" Blake says as they see Starscream die in many different ways though his history.

Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other Transformers, robots, and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom.

This is was just starting to get plain bizarre as they learn more and more about this transformer.

 **Boomstick/RWBY: What?!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear,

RWBY just couldn't believe this fact, they wanted to pity this pathetic bot, bet they weren't sure about it giving to him being a backstabber. As for Ruby, she couldn't help but think to herself, about what would happen if Starscream had possessed Penny, it was highly doubtful that the same outcome would happen since penny is more well equipped for battle.

Wiz: Making him the laughing stock of the school.

 **Boomstick: Props to you, Japan. I didn't see that coming.**

 _Megatron: You're an idiot, Starscream!_

RWBY didn't really like Starscream all that much, beside being a robo buffoon. Otherwise his arsenal list is pretty impressive, they could only imagine what it would be like to have entire fleet of Eagle Jets. As well they were also impressed by his spark's unique function, despite his idiot choice of host.

But there is no doubt they deeply disliked everything else about him, most specifically, his personality and especially the way he fights, being a cowardice, backstabber and being a terrible strategist, even in the middle of a fight or battle. Him using up his silver tongue to literally slither away from trouble or even to use it to gain a foot and let out some cheap tactics.

The second contestant is an adorable looking little pony with a light cerulean coat and moderate cerise eyes. On her back were a pair of blue wings with blue feathers which makes it obvious that she's a Pegasus. Her mane and tail were colored in the full rainbow spectrum that gave her a really eye catching appearance that makes her cute and awesome looking at the same time. The most eye catching trait she possess is the mark on her back side, a cloud and a lightning bolt like symbol, colored in red, yellow and blue.

Both Weiss and Ruby interlocked her hands together and let out a small girlish screech.

"She's so adorable!" Weiss really tried her best to not baby talk.

Both Yang and Ruby used to go out and horseback riding on ponies when they were younger and as well help out fellow neighbors, Yang herself liked horses herself, even since they gave her a helping hand or in this can kicking her for a power boost. Weiss had her moments while growing up, either horseback riding for sport or to enhance her skills, as a little secret she used to have a white plushy that her mother gave she still chares it much. As for Blake she had always admired them as graceful creatures, seeing them grazing around or read about them in her books as they help the hero out.

The young pony is shown standing on top of a cloud, looking out into the distance with an adorable smile on her muzzle.

 **Rainbow Dash**

(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom (Just An Old Mare's Tale)*)

Wiz: Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus Pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

 **Boomstick: *Sighs***

"Boomstick is really not gonna like this" said Blake as she judged his voice.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: Approx. 4'**

 **\- Flight School Drop-Out**

 **\- Weather Manager**

 **\- Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **\- Unnatural Durability**

 **\- Black Belt in Karate**

Wiz: After dropping out of Flight School, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as Weather Manager.

It did sound fitting since she can fly, they watch on as she knocks back any nearby clouds.

Wiz: She is a strong, agile flyer with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up.

Yang whistled with impression. "I wish ponies on Remnant could do that"

"You practically do that on your own, even last week!" Wiess adds in as she faces the blonde brawler.

"Not my fault, tree gave Ruby a splinter" She muttered back like a child with puffy cheeks.

Wiz: She is also training to join the Wonderbolts, a superb team of flyers who are kind of like the Blue Angels.

While the girls have never heard of the Blue Angels, even thought hey seemed cool in a small clip, the team do know about a stunning flight team who do various stunts. In the world of Remnant, there is a team called the Seven Harpies.

 **Boomstick: ...Except, they're ponies.**

Wiz: She is also a black belt in karate.

For the RWY girls they chuckled at the very idea. For Blake she has seen various Faunus during her time in the White Fang, she has seems a few horse Faunus, but their still a rare special to see.

 **Boomstick: How does a pony learn karate, let alone master it?**

The huntresses watched as Dash was teaching a young filly with yellowish fur, red mane and tail, and wearing a bow. The young filly goes in with a flying kick against a punching bag, but as she hit it she froze like a stone and shook from the vibration and fell back onto the floor. The RWBY girls couldn't help but laugh on how cute and funny that was.

Ruby had her own moments, since she doesn't have Yang's strength, as kids she could barely move their dad's old punching bag.

(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Iron Pony*)

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **\- Can Stand on Clouds**

 **\- Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **\- Can Force Lightning & Rain from Clouds**

 **\- Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **\- Tornado Creation & Control**

Wiz: As a Pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lighting strikes and precipitation.

While the girls were somewhat confused on just how she could do that, though they were at awe by Dash pushing the clouds around. When she bucks them, lighting strikes appear or strike out, when she jumps on top of them the cloud release out a small rain storm, which looked pretty useful it could help out to put out fires, water down drenched farms.

Wiz: Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes.

They watch in amazement as Rainbow flies around in circles and creates up a powerful tornado, which she uses to either blow away or vacuum up a crowd of insects.

 **MOVE LIST**

 **\- Super Speed Strut**

 **\- Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **\- Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **\- Cloud Spinning**

 **\- Rainbow Dry**

 **\- Buccaneer Blaze**

 **Boomstick: She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing it can't be shown on screen. And, somehow, it creates a huge explosion.**

Weiss and Blake were amazed about her having such an amazing move, though for both Yang and Ruby they did feel disappointed that they could not be able to see it, since it was literally off screen.

Wiz: Rainbow often brags that she is the fastest in the world. And you know what? She's right.

Ruby felt well connected towards this little Pegasus, even feeling pride and respect.

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **\- Brash & Arrogant**

 **\- Extremely Competitive**

 **\- Brave & Loyal**

 **\- Athletic Both on the Ground & in the Air**

 **\- Top Speed: 3,800 mph**

Wiz: By calculations according to this guy.

A picture of a young man with various MLP merchandise. RWBY were confused for a brief sec, but they didn't judge, especially after seeing Jaune in his blue Pumpkin Pete footie PJ's.

Wiz: Rainbow Dash can fly up to five times the speed of sound with ease.

RWBY felt their jaw drop after hearing that fact. Here's a pony that can fly faster than any jet, especially to Starscream.

Wiz: This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms around Rainbow, which indicates that she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle of which proves she can reach up to Mach 5 speeds.

Weiss hurried to write up the math that was being shown, Wiz and this MLP fan were giving the full truth, the cone itself is a fact.

 **Boomstick: This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?**

The girls couldn't even believe it, a pony meant for girls was being shown to be such a badass. They agreed on her being awesome.

Wiz: And upon reaching Mach 5, she entered hyper sonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom.

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **\- Hypersonic**

 **\- Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10**

 **\- Top Speed: 7,600 mph**

 **\- Creates a Rainbow**

 **\- Powerful Shockwave**

 **\- Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

What RWBY just saw was perhaps the most beautiful and most awesomest thing they have ever seen, a true massive rainbow colored sonic boom. It was especially exciting for both Ruby and Yang, they were completely in awe, the young red leader had star in her eyes after seeing such a marvelous spectacle.

"I've never seen such thing of beauty!" Ruby said with watery eyes, Weiss offered a tissue before tears could pour out.

Wiz: With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to Mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completely shatters the visible light spectrum.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.**

Ruby was practically shaking with excitement after hearing how awesome her move was, Yang, Weiss and even Blake were all astonished, for Blake and Wiess they no the feeling after seeing Ruby preform a near similar move during their fame food fight with JNPR.

"Man there is no doubt this pony is really powerful" Yang said with excitement.

Wiz: Rainbow is brash, athletic, and extremely competitive.

They watched as Rainbow flow straight at a large dragon and she straight up bucked it's nose, flicking it around. Yang was now actually impressed and even could relate herself to the pony in many ways. RWB themselves could see it as well.

Wiz: But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way.

That fact brought a slight disappointment at the team. But for both Blake and Wiess could see a some what combo of both sisters in this one pony.

 **Boomstick: Well... let's make it fight a giant robot.**

 _Rainbow Dash: Yeeeeaaaaahh!_

Team RWBY couldn't help but adore this young, little blue Pegasus pony.

For both Ruby and Weiss they both know that they wanted to just hug and cuddle the adorable little pony even though, Dash didn't appear to be girly, going more on to be a tomboyish pony. Ruby was still awed and impressed by her flying speed and agility, she was now a true fan of this speedy flying Pegasus.

Blake was impressed and admired her loyalty, no doubt the cheating portion of her could cause some issues, but in a fight fairness is not an option.

Weiss really liked Dash's weather manipulation, she could only imagine how well that would work out in her own advantage, just like how her and Yang could create a fog screen. As for Yang, she could truly see herself being this particular pony, she has had her own thrilling moments on her bike, but in the sky, that's a whole new frontier.

They all truly loved the Sonic Rainboom especially. But they were all wondering if she could really actually beat this silver tongued robot.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all

 **Boomstick: Time for a Death Battle!**

Ruby pauses up the video and looks on back at her team friends "This is a tough one, I do love Star's weapons and jet mode, But Rainbow is a true speed inspiration" after some deep thinking "Rainbow, final answer!"

Weiss already had her thoughts collected and gave out her answer "Even if Starscream is a lot bigger and possesses an impressive arsenal, I feel Rainbow Dash might just have the power to take him down"

Blake didn't waste her time and after taking a few more notes, she tosses in her opinion and vote "Rainbow Dash has earned my vote, that Rainboom does seems pretty powerful enough, it might be just the thing she needs"

Yang lean in and with a smile on her face, casts in her own vote "Star is impressive, but my heart is going more towards Dash, she fits me pretty well , no doubt for being a good thrill seeker" She pounds her chest and give out a V for victory.

"Well let's do this!" Ruby hits PLAY.

* * *

The scene opens up to a open field, far away from a small village, from her Starscream flies in while in his Jet form, as he flies in close to the ground he transforms into his humanoid form.

 _Starscream: Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?_

(*Cues: MLP:FIM - Rarity's Fashion Show*)

Up high in the bright blinding sun, a certain blue Pegasus pony flies down and landing across Starscream.

 _Rainbow Dash: Hi there._

"You just got your answer" Yang says with a smile.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Starscream: *mockingly laughs* A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated._

 _Rainbow Dash: You talk a lot._

Rainbow flies decided to go around Starscream and strikes him in many different directions, even getting down on the ground and bucks him in his heel with little to no effect towards him, having enough Starscream backhands Rainbow with a well hit, out of both anger and annoyance.

 _Starscream: That. Is. it. I am going to kill you!_

 _Rainbow Dash: Tag, you're it!_

After being mocked Starscream shouts in anger and turns back into his F-15 Eagle Jet form and gives chases after Rainbow Dash. His first choice of attack was to unleash a hail of bullet from his Gatling gun, Rainbow Dash takes notice of the bullet trail and easily evades the shots. From here Star's next choice was to fire a volley of missiles, which they all also fail to hit their mark.

"Hasn't made a hit so far" Weiss adds in as she keeps on watching.

In Starscream's own POV, the girls see as he prepares to lock onto Rainbow Dash with his SPARROW missiles.

 _Starscream: Alright. Don't move._

Just as Starscream successfully locks on to the pesky pony, Rainbow picks up flies off his view, immediately causing his monitor to say "TARGET LOSS".

 _Starscream: Blast it!_

"HA, suck it" Ruby cheers on.

After says this, Rainbow Dash appears on his view, she makes multiple funny faces at him, further annoying him.

 _Starscream: Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!_

"That is totally a Xiao Rose special" Both sisters said out loud while fist pounding.

As the screen changes it show off Rainbow Dash standing on top of Starscream, who didn't notice since she's out of his sight.

 _Rainbow Dash: You're not very good at this game, are you?_

She leaps off of him, which now allows Starscream to clearly see his target, he then proceeds after Rainbow Dash upward into the sea of clouds.

(*Cues: Spectrum*)

Starscream transforms back into his robot form and hovers to look around his surroundings, trying his best to spot out his target.

 _Starscream: Where are you? Show yourself!_

Rainbow Dash quickly dashes in while pushing around a dark rain cloud, placing it right over Starscream, catching him off guard.

 _Starscream: Hey!_

Rainbow Dash starts to repeatedly kick the rain cloud, causing Starscream to be hit repeatedly by bolts of lightning, eventually causing him to fall back down to the ground. As he lays on the ground Rainbow Dash land beside and calmly walks over to her downed robo opponent, but she is then suddenly hit by Star's Null Ray, this causes her to be knocked back and momentarily dazing her. After getting up Starscream laughs at his small victory, but then Rainbow Dash recovers back and huffs.

 _Rainbow Dash: Alright! It... is... on!_

Rainbow dashes around Starscream multiple times, eventually her efforts were successful as she creates a powerful tornado, which traps Starscream inside. After spinning around a few times he attempts to escape out by turning back into his jet form, this only causes one of his wings to be ripped off, soon after the powerful winds causes him to fall back onto the ground once again. Rainbow Dash lands back and prepares to charge at him.

 _Starscream: Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!_

After hearing his pleases, Rainbow decided to slow down and eventually stops in dead in her tracks.

 _Starscream: I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on._

All the while he's saying this, Starscream secretly preparers to lock back onto opponent.

"I figured as much" Weiss says while shaking her head.

 _Starscream: Please... just let me go._

 _Rainbow Dash: Well... I don't know. I mean... I know should love and tolerate, but..._

Starscream successfully locks back onto Rainbow Dash, pinning on to her multiple point and preparing to fire at any time.

 _Rainbow Dash: Wait... what's that?_

Starscream's chest opens up and reveals his homing missiles.

 _Starscream: Die!_

He fires out all of missiles, which were heading toward Rainbow.

 _Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh!_

Rainbow Dash quickly flies back into the sky, she attempts to shake off the missiles, but they keep up with her, she decides to fly up high back into the clouds, with the missile in tow. Meanwhile Starscream stands around back on the grounds waiting with his arms crossed as he waits to see if his attack has done anything to the blue pony.

(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom*)

After a few extra seconds Rainbow Dash comes flies back out and downward with the missiles still following behind her, as she flies back down this helps to reach faster speed, allowing her to broken the sound barrier.

She then unleashes her Sonic Rainboom causes Starscream to be stunned just by seeing it, as Rainbow Dash flies back down she turns to avoid the ground and flies right in between Star's legs, before he know it his homing missiles were now heading straight for him.

"Oh that's bad" Yang adds in.

The missiles strike their target, destroying the lower half of Star's body, Rainbow Dash swoops back in and smashes right onto Starscream's upper half and then uses up her powerful Bucaneer Blaze move, which easily tears Starscream remaining half apart into pieces. Rainbow Dash then flies down towards Starscream's severed torso.

 _Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah! That was awesome!_

(*Cues: Transformers (2008) - Decepticons*)

From there Starscream's Spark emerges out of his torso, floating in the air.

 _Starscream: You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Star..._

He's then cut off by Rainbow Dash, who eats and swallows up his Spark, shutting him up once and for all.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT, she did it" Ruby practically jumped up with joy, along side the rest of her team.

"Hell to the yeah, pony power beat a giant ass robot!" Yang picks Weiss up and places her on her shoulder.

With a little too much excitement Yang heat butts Blake and accidently drops Weiss back on the couch "Oops sorry guys"

(*Cues: Rainbow Rhapsody - Makkon*)

 **Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!**

"No doubt, damn that was a cool fight" The young team leader cheered out.

Wiz: Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is even worse than a Stormtrooper's. Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies.

"That does makes some sense, being a living creature did help" Blake said while writing some additional notes in.

"Jet or not aim is always handy" Ruby teased on.

"Yeah, though it does beg the question, how bad is a Stormtrooper?" Yang questioned.

 **Boomstick: She just ate a Transformer!**

Wiz: Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Oh i did not need that in my mind" Ruby plugs up her ears up tightly.

Yang smiled up "Wrecking a giant robot then eatting it, soon she'll have to..."

"Don't you fucking dare Long!" Weiss shouted out loud, causing the brawler to quickly shut her mouth up

 **Boomstick: Well, she put the pwn in pony.**

"Hehehe yeah" Yang sneaked out a laugh.

Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

They see smoke and piles of wreckage around. Suddenly, they see a figure walk out the smoke, revealing himself to RWBY's eyes. A man covered from head to toe in some kind of futuristic armor which is colored green. His visor is golden yellow, they couldn't see his face.

Ruby felt excitement for the next up and coming episode. But for now it was time to take a break, so she turned off the T.V. then got up to stretch out, along side the others.

"Man that preview looked awesome" Yang says while she popped her arms joints for relief.

"No doubt, but the day is almost over" Weiss adds in as she picks up her meal box and cleaning up.

Blake tosses away her trash and cracks her back perfectly "We might as well get some training done before we head to bed"

"Yeeeesssss Mom" Both Ruby and Yang say at the same time, sounding both sarcastic.

"Next time around we'll see it around, lets go" Yang says before heading to grab her duffel bag.

* * *

Hope you've all enjoyed this latest chapter, there's more to come soon enough.


	18. Master Chief vs Doomguy

Master Chief fights on in the world of Halo and is owned by Microsoft

DoomGuy fights the bloody and gory demon war in DOOM he's owned by Software

RWBY is proudly owned by Rooster Teeth, Death Battle owns well the Death Battle series

Personally Halo ain't my kind of game, but any thing involving Marines then I'll watch it, as for DOOM I didn't know about it for a while till I saw this episode a while back and then seeing DOOM 2016.

As well it wouldn't feel right if I just added in the info from the latest '16 and '20 games, it'd won't be a true reaction story if I started editing out the episode completely, this is all just for RWBY to enjoy. Though in this care I only added ONE thing, keep an eye out for Option B.

For guest reviewer Blood Spider: No!

Hope you enjoy, as well I'm thankful for all the Fav's and Fol's.

* * *

The girls have been enjoying this series so far, since the last episode, they decided to take some inspirations from their favorite characters, they did it by skipping one day to take their time. Ruby has been working on how to copy most of the weapons, she was determine to have something similar to a Lightsaber, it's still a working process, only resulting in two minor explosions. Meanwhile with Weiss, she was more interested in the character's powers, whether it's magic, aura like, or advanced technology she was going to do her best to research everything up, as well she would do her best to learn any new strategies.

Blake in the meantime took her day off time to look over at her mini library, looking for similarities between character's, she wondered just how many other hero based characters will there be, or looking up any other certain based characters. Lastly with Yang, she took some time to learn a few of the character's move sets, starting off small by first learning how to pull some basic moves, she trained hard at the gym, using pictures from the series to get the motions down, she was determined to learn some of her newest idols.

When the day was over the girls went to bed, feeling excited to continue on seeing some more amazing episodes. Hours go by and morning starts to slowly creep up, brightening a new day, back in the RWBY dorm room a certain team leader quickly SLAMS her alarm in a Nanosecond.

"Finally!, time to get back into this!" Ruby cheered as she bolts out of her bed and straight out of the room, the noise was enough to shake the others up, even though Weiss was still half asleep she managed to get up without getting a near heart attack, Blake didn't get too spooked this time, after taking out her special cat ear plugs she yawned out loud and stretched out of bed. Meanwhile for Yang, she practally jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom while WB follow slowly behind.

"Can't wait, I nearly didn't get any sleep late night" Yang muttered as she brushed up her teeth, Weiss and Blake didn't bother to reply back as they slowly brush up their teeth and hair.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Yang dived onto her seat, she then slapped the remote from the couch arm rest and launches it into the air and catches it as it falls back down. Meanwhile Ruby dashes back into the room, while carefully carrying their breakfast tray.

"Ruby you're a goddess" Weiss says as she takes a whiff from a fresh pot of coffee, as for Blake, she pours herself a glass of cold milk while putting a few spoons of sugar. After settling in the rest of RWB take their seats.

"Thanks, I've been waiting to see this for a while" Ruby says with joy as she takes her seat, this time Yang does the honors by hitting PLAY.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper-advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marines.

Team RWBY felt like there were going to love this, as for Ruby, she had no doubt a pretty good feeling about this one.

 **Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief.**

Wiz: And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself.

The young leader was right, Ruby was particularly excited to see this episode "Just hear super soldier is just getting me more pumped!"

"No doubt, these guy look pretty bad ass, WAY more then the last few guys" Yang says before munching away at a bowl of chips.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant coming up is the same person they saw in the preview, this time he emerging out of some kind of chamber, the man in shown to be wearing some kind of advanced military armor that's colored darkish green, a helmet that has a yellow hexagonal patterned visor.

 **Master Chief**

(*Cues: Halo - Brothers In Arms*)

Wiz: At the young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program.

 **Boomstick: The worst daycare ever.**

Team RWBY just known they were gonna have to hear about another sad origin story, they know how it feels to leave their loved ones, but for Chief he didn't even have to the choice. They see John along with a bunch of other abducted kids, all appearing to look sad.

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

 **\- 15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **\- Muscle Increase**

 **\- 300% Increased Reflexes**

 **\- Better Eyesight & Perception**

 **\- Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **\- Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **\- Heightened Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity**

Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes.

The girls, especially Weiss was impressed by the augmentations, interested on hearing that it boosted both Chief's physically and mentally, though the procedure still sounded somewhat or very painful.

"Man I wonder what it'd be like to be stronger and smarter" Yang says as she flex her arms in victory poses.

"Well why not study up and actually come to training instead of sleeping in" Weiss says with a smile on her face, Ruby and Blake couldn't help but laugh at Weiss's comment

"Maybe you should pick up a set of weights once and a while yourself ice queen" Yang whispered to herself and frowns.

 **Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. At fourteen! Man, that's one harsh puberty.**

Team RWBY were surprised and shocked to hear that Chief was able to take out more experience adult marines even if he was younger then Ruby.

"Holy shit! He's a complete bad ass, he even sounds worthy enough for me" Yang says with a small hint of lust, this caught the eyes of her team mates.

As Yang chugged her soda she noticed the looks on her friends faces "What?"

"Yang... just please don't make this weird, at this rate he's WAY younger then you" Weiss says while sounding disturbed.

"Plus he won't be the first, he does seen like a total bad ass but back then when we were kids you broke so many hearts, _"Oh you guys are so big and strong, think you can keep up with me"_ geez that was hard to watch" Ruby says after mimicking her sister's voice, this earned her an empty can to bounce off the top of her head.

"Alright, alright I'll zip up my mouth" Yang says and all four went back to watch the show.

(*Cues: Halo 3 - Last of the Brave*)

Wiz: Upon reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a thirty year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats: The Insurection, The alien Covenant, and the Flood.

Weiss was impressed by Chief's ranking, as for the rest of the RBY girls they were all impressed to hear that Chief is fighting more then just one threat, both an alien and human threat, as well as some kind of infestation threat.

"Fight off three different kinds of enemy threats, that is quite impressive" Weiss noted down.

"Yeah, the White Fang and grimm are tough, but this is way more then we could ever deal with" Blake says with amazement in her voice.

 **MARK IV MJOLNIR ARMOR**

 **\- Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **\- Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **\- Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **\- Heat Resistant**

 **\- Motion Tracker**

 **\- 5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **\- Weight: 1000 lbs**

Wiz: As a Spartan, he wears Mark VI Mjolnir armor. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions controlled on thought BEFORE movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities.

The girls were highly impressed and shocked at Chief's advanced armor suit, Weiss knows that Atlas has nothing remotely close to Chief's suit, especially something so heavy.

"Oooohh man wish I could take that suit out for a spin after giving it a quick yellow paint job" Yang says while flexing her right arm.

 **Boomstick: The suit weighs half a freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.**

"Now that is impressive, not even my baby is that heavy" Ruby says while she cradles crescent rose in her arms.

Weiss looked over to the young leader "That would have been useful information"

"It wasn't my fault" Ruby argued back, since Port made everyone swap weapons.

"You got to admit, it was still funny seeing Wiess drop down like a ton of bricks" Yang laughed along with a smiling Blake, Weiss didn't give then the satisfaction of a reply.

Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield.

"This suit is truly way more advanced then what Atlas has, as well that does sounds to be good feature to have on a helmet" Weiss says after taking a sip of her drink, she notes down everything, as well as making a small sketch of Chief's inter helmet view.

She wasn't the only one impressed her friends were highly impressed with Chief's suit and have high hopes for it. Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw the next stats going to side arm weapons.

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **\- M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **\- M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **\- M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

 **Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum.**

Blake was impressed by Chief's pistol it seemed similar to her own pistol, but his seems more impressive, she sketches up a small drawing.

(*Cues: Leonidas - Halo 2*)

 **Boomstick: This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armor piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armor you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done.**

"Seems quite powerful, I wonder how well it can do up against grimm" Blake questioned as she's in awe.

Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades.

"These weapons seems sooooo COOL!" Ruby says with stars in her eyes, not even knowing this is the tip of the iceberg.

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **\- MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **\- BA55KB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **\- M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

 **Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action death dealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells...**

Team RWBY are impressed by Chief's weapon arsenal, Ruby was glued hard on to the TV screen. Her mind was racing with all kinds of weapon day dreams.

Wiz: Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction.

"Man I totally need a case of those shells, would be cool to just to see how deadly they are to the grimm" Yang says as she creaks her knuckles and with a smile on her face.

 **Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief.**

Ruby was struck with happiness "YES!" WBY in the meantime roll their eyes, but they were interested to see more of Chiefs weaponry.

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **\- M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **\- SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **\- M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

 **Boomstick: The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.**

"I would SOOOO love to blow stuff up with that rocket launcher, i call DIPS on it" Yang says she crushes her soda can.

"I totally want to use that sniper, it looks so futuristic, powerful and beautiful!" Ruby says with a small bit of drool sliding down her mouth. Both Weiss and Blake were impressed but somewhat embarrassed at their thrill seeking partners.

 **Boomstick: And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.**

Wiz: With a three second charge and a 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuuut...

 **Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer... that points things INTO OBLIVION!**

The girls are impressed and shocked as they watch the Chief shoot and bow up a large turret.

"THAT IS SO COOOOOLLLL!" Ruby screams out and jumps in joy "I could totally use that on Deathstalker or Major Ursa's, no... no no how about king Taijitu's"

Yang quickly grabbed a fresh cold soda from the fridge and handed it over to Weiss "Better do it now before she has another "episode", ice queen" Weiss didn't get it at first but she put the cold soda can on Ruby's exposed side, she quickly jumped and snapped her out of her day dream "You really need to control yourself, you dolt"

"Hehe a girl has to have her hobbies" Ruby nervously rubs the back of her head and her chilled abdomen side, as a plus she drink up the free soda.

Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to posses extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby.

 **Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.**

The girls couldn't help to laugh at Boomstick's comment, but Ruby did wish she had that kind of luck.

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **\- Overshield**

 **\- Active Camouflage**

 **\- Radar jammer**

 **\- Regenerator**

 **\- Deployable Cover**

 **\- Power Drain**

 **\- Bubble Shield**

Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength of his armor's shields, and active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility.

Weiss was curious to hear about the gadgets the Chief uses, Atlas it's self has yet to create anything similar, though they have made small progress, she was very impressed as she noted everything down.

 **Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a portable force field that projects the Chief from all projectiles.**

The team are highly impressed and amazed by Chief's shield, even more as they watch him use it against a hail of rockets as they fly right towards him, the blasts hardly leave a scratch.

 **Boomstick: though people and vehicles can pass right through. How the hell does that work?**

Even the girls were sure how it works, but didn't care if it was good enough to defend.

Wiz: But even that's not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal.

Ruby loved that sound of that "Yesss more please!"

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **\- Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **\- Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **\- Type-51 Carbine**

 **\- Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **\- Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 lbs**

Wiz: When the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines.

"Not only does he use awesome weapons, but now he has COOL alien weapons" Ruby happily smiles with stars in her eyes. Weiss quickly pulled her back to the sofa before she could drool all over Blake.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.**

"Ooh man now that's be awesome, sticking a grimm with a grenade" Yang says as she pretends to throw one with a hiss in her voice "Sounds pretty funny as well"

Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets.

"Now that is something I'd like to use" Blake says as she watches the way Chief uses it against alien foes.

"Same here" Both Faunas and Heiress high-fived.

 **Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games.**

Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 7'0 (w/ armor)**

 **\- Weight: 1,287 lbs (w/ armor)**

 **\- UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **\- Defeated 3 Armies**

 **\- Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark**

 **\- Super Soldier**

 **\- Top Speed: 50+ mph**

Wiz: He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide twice.

Hearing the accomplishments that Chief has done shocks them, as if he's fighting as a one man army.

"He is a TRUE bad ass" Yang cheered out loud.

"And we're only on the first character, I can only imagine who's next?" Blake questions.

 **Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can.**

"No. Way!" Weiss was in total shock hearing Chief's amazing feat, she wasn't alone as her friends were speechless.

The girls then watch as a spaceship craft sails across space, meanwhile Master Chief is inside and delivers the most bad ass line they've ever heard.

 _Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?_

 _Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight._

The girls couldn't help but feel goosebumps at the Chief's voice.

Ruby was impressed and loved the Chief's large weapon arsenal both human and alien. Weiss liked Chief's use of military strategist and tactics, as well as his vast amount of skills, plus his advanced armor. Blake loves his honor and commitment as he fights off 3 separate armies all at once she was in awe. Meanwhile Yang highly respected Chief's strength and impressive feats, could only imagine how'd she be if she had his enhancements.

Next up combatant up is muscular man who's wearing some green futuristic armor, all the while he's standing on top of a small mount, meanwhile he's bring surrounded by hellish looking demon monsters, Ruby and Yang thought it looked pretty bad ass, though for both Blake and Weiss they felt slightly creeped out.

 **Doomguy**

(*Cues: Doom - Main Theme*)

 **Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon-slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!**

"Ooh man the way they describe him is giving me chills" Yang says while checking out her goose bumped arm, as well she was really loving the theme song.

Blake couldn't help to feel some of Yang's excitement "It was quite something seeing Master Chief this should be good"

 **BACKGROUND**

 **\- Height: 6'2"**

 **\- Weight: 230 lbs**

 **\- US Space Marine Captain**

 **\- Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

 **\- Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **\- Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **\- Top Speed: 57 mph**

Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer, and beating him to death...

Weiss nearly coughed up her drink after hearing that "Well things are starting off, just great" She says sounding sarcastically.

"Just goes to show that he does not fucking around" Yang says while crushing her soda can with both her hands, Weiss's only response was to roll her eyes.

Wiz: Doomguy's career took a drastic turn when he was sent to the desolate moons of Mars, which so happened to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell.

 **Boomstick: Mexico!**

Wiz: (slow to respond) No...

"Makes you wonder what Mexico is like?" Ruby questions.

"Who knows, though some of these earth counties have some what interesting names" Weiss answers to Ruby while noting it down.

 **Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.**

The girls see some of the demons, some look pretty scary, some big and small, one even seems to have robotic like limbs.

 **MEGAARMOR**

 **\- 2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **\- Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **\- Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%**

Wiz: He wears the Megaarmor, a shielding combat suit almost twice as strong as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts.

"Still looks pretty cool, just not as much as Chief's armor suit" Yang says, she did like that the armor was still pretty powerful.

"Yeah still seems pretty cool though, maybe even better if it was in red"

"Or white" Weiss says out loud.

Blake answers back with "I won't mind having one in black for me"

"Don't forget yellow" Yang voted in.

 **Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once!**

After hearing that, Ruby's eyes were glued to the screen "Yessss!"

Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all his weapons simultaneously.

"All. His. Weapons. At ONCE!" Ruby yells out, her mind was day dreaming of carrying all kinds of weapons all at once or even back up's of her own weapons.

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **\- Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

 **\- Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great Communicator**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **\- Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

 **Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload!**

Ruby truly felt like a kid in a candy store as she hears all of Doomguy's arsenal "Oh yeah!, never having to reload would be a miracle" Even if WBY rolled their eyes, they did like the idea to not having to reload, that would make it easy not having to carry so much.

 **Boomstick: And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody! Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes the chainsaw! Rgggghhh! (pause) And his chain gun mows down everything in seconds.**

"Could you just imagine him going to town that has a horde of grimm, that would be the most awesomest thing ever" Yang said with excitement.

"I guess It wouldn't hurt to see something like that" Blake agreed with blonde partner.

After wiping some drool off her mouth, Ruby spoke out "I'd chose the Chaingun, whip it out on a horde of grimm, just for awesome test run"

"Trust me I always had my own saw experience I don't need it again" Weiss said while sounding more series then ever.

(*Cues: The Demons from Adrian's Pen (Orchestral) - Doom*)

Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same .5 mm ammo as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor.

"Awww, guess it'd still be good on small grimm" Ruby sighs.

 **Boomstick: Well, that's stupid.**

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **\- Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **\- Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off & Break-Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **\- Plasma Gun**

 **\- Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

 **Boomstick: Luckily, Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun! It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!**

Ruby was drooling as she saw that list of weapons, with out talking her eyes off the screen Weiss grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Ruby's mouth.

 **Boomstick: But apparently one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy got himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of twenty pellets. Good luck dodging that!**

"Shit, maybe one day I should upgrade Ember Celica, maybe add on a second barrel, double the pain for any grimm that get in my way" Yang says while pretending to aim with her right arm.

Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher that can hold fifty rockets at once.

 **Boomstick: What the hell! Who designs these things?**

"Who ever it is he/she is new my hero" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Of course" Weiss rolls her eyes as she notes more on Doom's weapons.

Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons, the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything: It's the Big Fucking Gun 9000!**

The girls watch as Doomguy shoots off a green ball at some sort of half demon and half cyborg, as it hits it target it unleashes a large bright explosion, but Ruby didn't even blink as the screen glow bright green.

"Now that's a cool name for a weapon, BIG. FUCKING. GUN!" Yang says while impressed, while sounding immature Blake and Weiss still agreed with her.

 **BFG 9000**

 **\- Plasma Blasts**

 **\- Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **\- Huge Blast Radius**

 **\- Can Be Charged**

 **\- Obliterates Everything!**

Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying blast radius. This gun is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan Cyber-Demon in a mere two or three shots, and the unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures no-one is getting away unscathed.

Both Boomstick and Ruby moan in pleasure at the destructive power of the BFG, Ruby's friends stared at her with wide eyes. But for Yang, she quickly gets up and looks over at her stone solid sister. "Oh boy here we go"

"Aahh Yang is... Ruby okay?" Weiss questions.

While searching in the fridge Yang answers out "Yeah she get's like this whenever her brain craps out"

Blake tested this out by waves her hand across Ruby's face, with no response "Has this ever happen before?"

Yang walks back from the bathroom with a fresh glass of water and dropped some ice cubes in. "Mmmmmm only once, when she was little and our uncle took us to some special weapons show, here Weiss" Yang hands her over the glass.

Blake dashes out of the way, since Weiss didn't hesitate as she quickly splashed the water on Ruby "GGAAAHHH COLD COLD COOLLD" Ruby ran into the bathroom to dry off, meanwhile both Yang and Blake were laughing out loud.

"Uh Yang why did you give me the glass?" Weiss asked Yang as she finally settled down.

"You seemed like the perfect person to do it, as team ice queen" Yang quickly ducked down as the empty glass cup flew towards her.

"As far as things go, I'll take that as a complement" After a few minutes and a quick change of clothes the girls went back to the show.

Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you're not going to believe this but the BFG is not Doomguys deadliest weapon.

 **Boomstick/Ruby: Yes! More!**

After seeing Weiss grab her glass yet again, the young leader settled back into her seat.

 **UNMAKER**

 **\- Laser Beams**

 **\- Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **\- Paralyzes Demons**

 **\- Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **\- Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **\- Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death ray that puts everything else to shame.

 **Boomstick/Ruby: Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme!**

"Sounds pretty powerful, even if it's origins come from Hell it's self" Blake says while noting everything down.

Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually feed off the demonic energy of the target, so it's ineffective against anyone who isn't from Hell.

 **Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG any day.**

"Well guess the BFG would be the best choice" Ruby voted in, despite it being in second place.

(*Cues: The Imps Song - Doom*)

Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a supersoldier, but his strength and speed are far greater than a normal man, due to the use of power ups.

 **POWER UPS**

 **\- Berserk**

 **\- Megasphere**

 **\- Radiation Shield**

 **\- Light Amplification Visvor**

 **\- Partial Invisibility**

 **\- Invulnerability**

 **Boomstick: The Beserker power up completely heals him and increases his strength ten full. And the Invincibility and Partial Invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.**

"Wonder how well those power ups are" Yang questioned, wondering how well they'd be in a fight.

Wiz: Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, always preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can.

 **Boomstick: It's more fun that way.**

"Yeah, It's just too much FUN!" Both sister's high-fived, Weiss and Blake were more keen on thinking before diving in.

Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times. He even walked right knee-deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit Daisy. He can run up to fifty-seven miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets, and can spot invisible enemies.

Team RWBY were impressed by his amazing feats, especially with his pure fighting spirit, but they were all shocked in horror by seeing Doomguy's poor pet rabbit, being nothing more then a server head, Blake felt like Velvet would pass out at the mere sight.

"That does sound impressive, as well sounds so sad for him" Ruby said while being sad.

"No kidding" Yang patted her back.

 **Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's Doomguy!**

Doomguy is show punching with his bare fist at the demon boss known as Spider Mastermind.

(Option B) - depending which you'd like to read, check the bottom.

(While in the elevator the Slayer double checks his arm's armor.

 _Samuel Hayden: I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last 24 hours, but you must understand: our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind._

He looks down at a dead mutilated UAC staff member.

 _Samuel Hayden: Everything has clearly gone out of hand now, yes,_

He grabs hold of his hands and creaks them one at a time.

 _Samuel Hayden: but it was worth the risk. I assure you..._

His only reply back was to PUNCH the screen, opening up with DOOM all the while blaring out heavy metal music.)

Ruby was loved Doomguy's weapon list, each weapon being designed for a long siege, fighting horde upon horde of demons. Weiss wasn't too keen on Doomguy, even if he's fighting pure evil it's self he doesn't really strategize a fight, but rather jumping right into the fight. Blake did personally like how Doomguy puts all of his effort to prevent hell from taking over, fighting a horrifying army all on his own. Yang was truly impressed by Doomguy's bad ass feats, just like fighting hell's army five whole times, she just new she had to add him into her personal list of new found idols.

Wiz: Alright the combative are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

After pausing the video Ruby already had her vote placed in "Taking in Doomguy, win or loss I don't care I love these guys so much!"

Ounce Ruby's outburst had died down Weiss casted in her vote, as set her cup down "Well, I'll place my vote on Master Chief, strategy will always be the thing that wins a battle"

Blake didn't hesitate as much do place her own vote in "Master Chief, as much as fighting hell 5 times sounds awe inspiring, Chief had to fight 3 different armies with various strategies, given the chance to wipe them all out"

Yang took her time on this one, though it didn't take too long for her to cast in her final vote "Gonna go for Doomguy, even if he dies I'll enjoy up the fight"

* * *

(*Cues: Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin*)

The scene opens up in some soft of warehouse, Doomguy is seen walking in, around him are a few metal create boxes, and a gun mounted vehicle, while he walks in he is seen carrying his pump shotgun. Suddenly on the opposite side Master Chief walks into the stage with a loaded pistol in his hands.

"Can't wait to see this" Ruby felt so excited.

"Bring it on!" Yang felt equally pumped.

 **FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Intermission from Doom - Doom*)

The first to draw up is Master Chief, he quickly pulls out his assault rifle and begins unloading a hail of bullets onto Doomguy, but it shows to be doing any damage. A full blown fire fight erupts as Doomguy rapidly switches throughout his weapons, shooting his shotgun, chaingun, pulse gun and rockets. Chief decides to take cover, it helps to protect him from most of the rounds, but it's to no use as Doomguy pulls out his rocket launcher and rapidly shoots out a volley rockets at him, blowing up his cover in a fiery explosion.

(*Cues: Halo - Rock Anthem For Saving The World*)

Just as hope seemed lost, Chief jumps out of the explosion and over-dramatically dodges all of the oncoming attacks, mainly by somersaults and barrel rolls once he's landed, and as an added bonus he grabs one of the soaring rockets as it flies by him.

"He just caught it!" Yang couldn't believe it, she had a new life goal in for her huntress days.

Chief then chucked it back towards Doomguy, stunning him for the time being. While stunned, Chief takes the chance by grabbing onto the nearby Warthog and chucks it over at Doomguy. As he throw the vehicle it's revealed at an Energy Sword was underneath it, from here he turns his invisibility power on. All the meanwhile Doomguy takes his time to shoot the Warthog out of the air with his Plasma Gun, after dealing with the hog, Doomguy only notices Chief's assault rifle on the ground.

"So much for the car, that was still pretty awesome though" Ruby admired as she kept on watching.

(*Cues: Doom - Sign of Evil*)

After a few good seconds Doomguy pulls out his chaingun, jerks around, and begins to fire a hail of bullets onto Chief, but he was quick enough to use the sword as a shield to dodge the oncoming fire. Doomguy notices that his Chaingun is doing nothing and decides to pulls out the shotgun and blast Chief back along by using some near by barrels, the explosion reveals Doomguy's invincibility powerup.

"Not the best in video edit, but this is still... awesome" Weiss admits, she was enjoying the fight very well.

Back with Chief, the explosion sends him flying back, near by to a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle. His first choice is the double barreled launcher, as she fires out both shots moves in to use his demonic powerup, just in the nick of time as both rockets hit him dead on, unfazed he continues to move forward. Now out of ammo, Chief swaps over to use the sniper rifle, first round hits Doomguy's chest with no reaction, Chief fires off two more shots, each with no damage being done

With each shot, the sound it produces is quite powerful, as well with even shot it leaves behind a long white smoke trail. Ruby was really loving it to death, she just know she had to have it.

But just as he's closing in Doomguy's invincibly starts to wears off, Chief wait patiently as it wears off, firing a single shot onto Doomguy's leg, but still it does not slow him down. Chief then realizes he's out of ammo, he's next choice is his pistol. As soon as Doomguy got close enough, he switches and fired out his powerful BFG, dead onto Chief.

"D-did he do it?" Weiss asks as her and the rest of friends wait for anything to happen.

But suddenly out of the green explosion is a plasma grenade soars out and sticks right onto Doomguy's chest, a view inside Doomguy's mask shows him being confuses till he lets out a manly scream, just before he's blown into a bloody mess of chunks.

"OH GODS!" The girls were total shock as Doomguy was blow to chunky, bloody pieces.

(*Cues: This is the Hour - Halo 3*)

Finally the green smoke from the BFG shot starts to fades away, revealing Master Chief, kneeling down safely inside his bubble shield.

 **K.O.!**

Chief then walks out of his bubble shield and heads over to Doomguy's bloody corpse and begins to teabags it in victory.

* * *

The second Chief starts doing that. The girls each had their own different reactions.

Obviously Weiss felt as if someone had just mocked her, straight at her face. As for Blake, she rolled her eyes but she still couldn't help but slightly smirked at how funny it was, plug she was caught off guard by both Yang and Ruby's laugher, they were really going at it hard. Yang personally remembered doing the very same thing, using it after winning any game.

Though on the side Weiss and Blake celebrated with a low five.

 **Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight!**

"That's for sure, that was truly beautiful" Ruby said with stars in her silver eyes.

Wiz: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but, unfortunately, his weapons lack versatility.

 **Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can take and dish out more punishment than Doomguy.**

Wiz: And while defeating Hell sounds awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies weren't that much different from Master Chief's.

"Military weapons meant for all out war does sound more appropriate" Weiss says as she looked over Chief's weapon stats, a much better set of stats, even more while using each with clever strategy.

 **Boomstick: This fight was nuts! (laughs)**

Weiss facepalmed at that pun while Yang was laughing really hard that she had too catch her breath.

"Haha damn right it was" Yang laughs along side with Ruby, Blake tried her best to not break due to Yang's laughter.

Wiz: The winner is the Master Chief.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The preview plays out for the RWBY girls, they see two crazy old looking men with crazy looking hair that make them look like mad geniuses.

"Well guess we're gonna final hear about Eggman" Blake says as she flips back to her Sonic notes, looking at the small sketch she drew.

"Oooh yeah, that's awesome, but who's the other guy?" Ruby asks, this particular character has never been mentioned.

"Mmh who knows, guess you're gotta find out sis" Yang says while tossing the remote at the red tipped leader.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter.

Still working hard on these episodes, I do have another Death Battle and RWBY theme story, though it'll take some time before I post it up, still looking for some help for it.

As well a small note for Option B, it's just a little something for just the ending clip, it's mainly an option if you'd like to read it on, don't expect all the new chapters to have one.


End file.
